Never Saw It Coming
by TrueGirl3
Summary: Takes place right after Matthew's amazing proposal. Just like Shonda, this story will take us on twists and turns that will lead to April and Jackson endgame ( which is how I hope the show goes too).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I know you all will think this is crazy, but I **_**knew**_** Matthew was going to propose before I even saw it! I totally called it to all my friends. Anyway, I loved his proposal (inner squeal). Guys, take note: that's how a girl is proposed to!**

**Anyway, I wanted to write something after this episode. I think the season finale is going to be a doozy for us so I am going to write something similar. Let me know your thoughts. I am not sure how much I am going to write…so we will see. Thanks for reading!**

Never Saw It Coming

Jackson

Jackson watched from behind a couple of nurses as April glanced around herself in amused confusion, the flash mob began swirling around her. Then Matthew came down and began dancing and her musical laughter filled the ambulance bay. Jackson couldn't help the smile that touched his lips. Her laugh always made him smile.

"Matthew?" she gasped in surprise, her smile huge. April was literally trembling in excitement as people hoisted her on their shoulders and Jackson leaned against the wall as he watched his friend go through one of the biggest moments of her life. The crowd was loving it, laughing and clapping.

"Uh…April I know that this seems crazy," Matthew said as the music ended and April was seated, clutching a rose.

"Totally crazy!" she responded, giggling and looking around her in confusion.

"And to some sudden, but when I know something…I _know_ it. When I first saw you standing in this doorway, I felt a shock."

April gasped as she realized this was more serious a situation than a lighthearted one.

"And I thought, _'This is the most beautiful person that I have ever seen'_ and then I thought…no, you know what? I _knew_, that I was gonna fall in love with you."

April covered her mouth with her glove covered hand and released a sob as her eyes filled with tears.

"And I have never been so happy _knowing_ anything in my entire life," Matthew said, smiling down at her.

"Oh my…" she gasped, tears filling her eyes, realizing where he was going with this.

Matthew reached for a little velvet box and the crowd gushed as April cried out, "Oh my God, oh my God!"

Matthew sank to his knee in front of her and said, "April Kepner, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me, if you let me. Will you marry me?" he asked with a hopeful smile, snapping open the box.

April nodded as she blinked back tears and tried to contain her sobs as she exclaimed "Yes! Yes!" pulling him forward for a deep kiss. Confetti fluttered around the couple in such a perfect moment as the crowd cheered. Jackson smiled as Matthew picked her up and twirled her in his arms as he hugged and kissed her.

Couples were touching each other as they remembered how they had begun and everyone cheered looking at the happy couple.

Jackson's eyes suddenly met April's over Matthew's shoulder and he gave her a grin and a small nod to let her know he was happy for her. April quickly averted her gaze back to her new fiancé and laughed up in his face and kissed him again.

Jackson walked away from the celebrating crowd as they congratulated April and Matthew. As he headed into the ER he shook his head and frowned. He was happy that she was so happy. April was his friend, so he didn't understand what it was that had him frowning as he walked towards the surgical board, which was a mess.

Jackson rested his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor before looking up again and focusing on the board. He picked up the dry erase marker in one hand and the eraser in another and began focusing on the work he needed to do, which he found helpful. It cleared his mind.

Jackson occasionally found himself remembering April's smiling face, or hear her infectious laughter echoing in his ears as he wrote, but he would refocus on the board quickly.

"Hey, never saw it coming? Right?" Matthew asked, his shoes squeaking against the linoleum as he approached Jackson with a big smile on his face. Jackson could tell he was still ecstatic over the day's events.

"What's that, the storm?" he asked, playing dumb, though he didn't really know why.

"No. April," Matthew said, "I was sure someone would let it slip. And, uh, have you seen Dr. Hunt?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No, no, what's up?" he said, completely focusing on Matthew instead of the electronic pad in his hands and the board in front of him.

"Nothing. I…I'd…well, would you tell him thanks though? I had him keep April out of surgeries all day. This was kind of my only shot at this. Didn't want to miss it."

Jackson nodded, remembering how pissed April had been earlier, immediately questioning Hunt's confidence in her abilities as a surgeon.

He smirked as he remembered how fired up she had been as he responded, "No, no. You didn't. Congratulations. Both of you guys."

"Thanks," Matthew said, turning and walking out the ambulance door as he heard sirens going off.

Jackson watched him as he walked away and it wasn't a moment later Miranda Bailey approached him with Ross trailing behind her and snatched the marker out of his hand. She wrote her name and Ross' on the board and then shot him a look, daring him to argue with her.

Jackson remained silent as she asked Ross if he was tired and then she walked away.

Jackson looked at the board and decided he was done for the day. He couldn't take one more thing today.

April

April had gone home and texted Matthew how much she loved him and how excited she was to be his fiancé. She smiled when he texted her goodnight and he loved her too.

She smiled as she turned off the light and the rain outside was actually calming and she fell asleep quickly.

Her cell phone jarred her out of her sleep and she looked to her clock, but found it black. The power had gone out sometime. She looked at the face of her phone.

"It's 4:30AM and I am not on call, whoever this is better have a good reason for calling," she answered with a yawn, recognizing the hospital number.

"April, it's Jackson," Jackson said, his tone off.

"J-Jackson, what's wrong? I thought Hunt was covering the pit tonight?" she asked, annoyed.

"He is. April, it's Matthew. He's been involved in an accident," he said, his tone sympathetic.

"I'm coming," she said immediately, her heart stopping, trying to use the light of her phone to get out of the bed.

"April, it's a blackout because of the flooding," he said, as if she was ridiculous.

"I'm coming," she said, clicking the phone off. Jackson didn't understand. Matthew was now no longer the geeky paramedic boyfriend. He was her fiancé and future husband. And that meant so much more. She needed to be by his side.

April quickly dressed in the dark, sure she looked nuts but not caring as she walked down the darkened stairwell of her apartment building carefully.

She made it out into the pouring rain and found her car, climbing in and turning the windshield wipers on full blast as she sped there, listening to the radio so she knew what roads she needed to take.

She parked her car a few blocks away because most roads leading to Seattle Grace were closed.

She ran the rest of the way and walked through the ambulance bay, where just hours ago Matthew had been proposing to her. It seemed like she was in a nightmare now.

Jackson was waiting by the desk and looked at her in shock as she walked through the automatic doors, sopping wet.

"Where is he?" she asked, looking at the board for his name so she could find him.

"April," he said in the soothing tone he used for the family of patients.

"Where is he," she repeated, snatching his board out of his hand and searching the system she had helped integrate at the hospital.

"April, slow down," he said.

April found his name and began running, forgetting Jackson and going towards the OR. Jackson must have called because she found the door locked and she couldn't get in. She went to the next best place, which was the gallery.

She raced into the gallery and watched in horror as she watched Bailey, Torres, and Christina work on Matthew.

April heard shuffling and panting as she looked down at Matthew on the table, her hand resting against the glass.

"April," Jackson said, trying to catch his breath, "You can't be in here."

"Leave me alone, Jackson," she snapped, never taking her eyes off the boy who gave her his whole heart. She turned to the intercom and turned the volume up.

"_So much damage…_

"_His body has been through too much…_

"_I can't stop this bleeding…"_

April gasped as she realized he was circling the drain.

She sobbed and all three surgeons froze at the sound of her cries.

"Get her out of here now Jackson!" Callie snapped.

Jackson wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed and fought him as she cried out, "Matthew! NO!"

"JACKSON! NOW!" Christina roared as she worked furiously.

April was suddenly over his shoulder and carrying her out of the room. She fought Jackson as he set her down, but he just held her, wrapping his arms around her in a restraining hug.

"Shhh, April, shhh," he whispered against her hair.

April sobbed as she caught sight of something sparkling on his shoulder.

Her ring. The engagement ring he had given her.

"I…he just proposed today. We…we are supposed to get married," she sobbed out, going limp against Jackson.

Jackson held her up and ran his hand in circles on her back. April sobbed against his chest.

"April, they are working. They are determined to do everything they can, and that gives Matthew pretty good odds, okay?" he said comfortingly.

April only nodded as she wiped the tears from her face, though it was pointless. They were quickly replaced by a fresh batch.

April's head swam with everything happening. Her heart felt like it had stopped and fallen out of her chest and so much was rushing through her head. Suddenly her legs gave out and April stopped thinking all together.

Jackson

Jackson swooped April up in his arms as she fainted and he carried her towards an empty patient room.

A nurse came in behind her with tears in her eyes, "Is she okay?"

Jackson nodded and said, "I need a gown. Can you get one for me please?"

She nodded and scurried out, returning with a patient gown.

"I am going to change her and put her in here. Can you mark this room off?" he asked gently, not wanting to wake her. Today…everything had been too much for her.

Jackson gently undressed her and easily slid the gown on. He grabbed a towel and squeezed as much excess water from her hair as he could and dried her off as best he could. She began shivering and Jackson quickly covered her with the blankets and walked out in the hall to find more.

He told the nurse that when Bailey, Torres, or Yang came looking to come and get him. The nurse nodded and then Jackson went back in the room, turning off the overhead light and covering April with the second blanket.

He sat in the chair next to her and turned his pager off. He didn't care what happened, he wasn't leaving her side.

Too soon for his liking, Yang quietly entered the room, looking in concern at Kepner in the bed.

Jackson stood and guided Christina with him and the three doctors' faces told him everything.

"He didn't make it," Torres said, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

Jackson closed his eyes and swore under his breath.

Bailey was crying too, but she wasn't saying a word, just looking down at her shoes shaking her head slightly.

"I'll go tell her," Christina said softly, the only one able to keep it somewhat together, but even her eyes were slightly misty.

"No," Jackson said, raising his hand to stop her. "No, I will."

"Jackson, I don't know if that's the best idea," Callie said, wiping the tears from her face.

"I agree," Christina said.

Jackson began to protest and then Bailey said, "It needs to come from the doctors."

Jackson remained silent and he knew she was right.

"You can be there for her," Bailey said, walking past Jackson and going into the room.

Callie and Christina followed her in and Jackson inhaled deeply, knowing this was going to be terrible.

He stood on the other side of the bed and grabbed April's hand. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch and she looked up at him in confusion and then towards the doctors on the other side of the bed.

April looked at them and in a voice much too cold for April, she stated, "He's dead."

Bailey stepped forward and took her hand and nodded, "He is. I…I am so sorry, April." Tears were running down Bailey's face and April face was frozen in a mask. It was one that expressed no emotion and her usually sparkling eyes looked dead. It was haunting and Jackson shuddered as he squeezed her hand.

"We did…_everything_ we could," Callie said, her own cheeks coated with tears.

April remained silent and then looked down at her lap. Jackson expected tears, sobs, even fainting, but not silence. Not…this.

"April?" Christina asked, her voice gentle.

She looked up and then gently pulled her hands out of Bailey and Jackson's grips and then threw her blankets off of herself and stood. "Will you get me some scrubs?" she asked in the same cold voice as before.

Christina looked as creeped out as Jackson felt, but nodded and went to go grab a pair of fresh scrubs for her. Jackson doubted any of them would refuse her anything right now.

Christina returned moments later as Jackson exchanged concerned and confused glances with Christina, Bailey, and Torres watched April slide the scrubs on and jam her feet into her soaking sneakers.

"Take me to him," she said, her voice cold and emotionless.

Jackson nodded as Christina looked to him for guidance. It wasn't uncommon for family to request seeing their loved ones after they were lost. It was part of accepting their new reality.

April

He was still in the OR apparently, not moved to the morgue yet.

April walked forward into the room as the rest of them stood in the doorway watching her. He was draped with a surgical sheet and April walked up to the table and inhaled deeply before grabbing the corner and pulling it back. Matthew looked peaceful. Asleep. He was still warm. Just a little cooler than normal. Soon he would be ice cold.

April reached up and touched his cheek softly and then brushed his bangs off his forehead as she looked down at him. Her heart was…broken. And in that moment she felt herself go somewhere. Because this…this was too much for her. She felt a tear run down her cheek and she shook her head as if scolding herself.

"Matthew?" she whispered, as if she could wake him up with just her voice.

How could someone so wonderful…how could he be gone? She couldn't understand even though she saw him dead in front of her.

She heard whispering and knew the other doctors in the room were wondering what to do. She didn't know either.

April couldn't look at him like this anymore. His face was usually filled with joy and excitement, especially when he was around her.

April covered him up once more and said, "His family. They need to know."

She then walked past the doctors and walked out of the OR and through the halls. She heard them following her and as she reached trauma Jackson finally caught up with her and said, "Let me drive you, April."

She shook her head and continued walking out the door with Jackson following her out into the rain.

"April, wait," he said, grabbing her elbow. April didn't know what got into her, but she snapped and her hand reached out and slapped Jackson across the face. She watched his face transform from concern to hurt in seconds, but it immediately went back to concern.

"Leave me alone," she stated, not caring she had hurt him.

Jackson stood there as April turned and walked away towards where she had parked her car a couple of hours ago. She looked down at the pavement and could see the pink, white and red confetti, messy on the ambulance bay floating in the puddles from earlier.

She let out a choked sob as everything she had lost swam in her vision. She walked and found her car somehow and climbed in as she sobbed and cried until she had nothing left.

April watched as the sun came up and it was…beautiful. This city has always been most beautiful after a storm. April stuck her keys in the ignition and drove to her apartment.

She climbed up the stairs slowly and heard her phone ringing down the hall. She didn't even know where her cell had gone tonight.

She unlocked her door and walked to her ringing phone and hung it up, then unplugged it. She changed out of the damp scrubs and grabbed a t-shirt of Matthews she had here from when she had fallen asleep at his house. She pulled the collar up over her nose and turned off the lights as she breathed in his scent. It was almost as if he was here. All that was missing was his goofy smile, his laugh…his love for her.

"Matthew," she whispered as she fell asleep, exhausted.

**So I know I have more to do…but I want to know your thoughts. So let me know what you think by reviewing or sending me a message! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I want to say a big thanks to everyone for reading. **

**I want to share a few things about how I see April and Jackson on the show. I don't really think they were ever really best friends. Friends yes, but best friends? It is hard for me to see that in the clips we get from the show. Jackson makes fun of her the majority of the time and/or talks shit about her behind her back. And April, having no confidence in herself sorta just lets it happen. Anyone agree with me out there?**

**Their relationship gets better only when they move in with Alex. Anyway, for this story April is going to seem a little OC because she is going through the stages of grief, including anger. So be patient with her because I promise she will be back to her old self soon. **

**Anyway, thanks for letting me ramble! Enjoy!**

April

It had been three days. April hadn't left the apartment and seldom left the bed. She cuddled up in her blanket. She hadn't eaten, showered, and if she slept it was fitfully and usually she woke up with tears on her face.

She heard knocking on her door every once in awhile and even her pager going off somewhere in her apartment, but she never went to retrieve it.

April was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing when she heard her lock click and open. She looked towards the door. The only person who had a key had been Matthew.

Her landlord opened her door and Jackson was next to him.

"April," he said, walking into the apartment. Behind him were her parents. Her mother followed Jackson and stepped over the threshold and her dad looked at her, his face red and his eyes full of tears at the sight of her. She realized just how terrible she probably looked.

"Baby," her mother said tearfully, sitting on the couch next to April and wrapping her arms around her.

April suddenly cracked and she sobbed into her mother's shoulder and held her tightly, feeling that if she let go, she would be lost too.

"Oh, honey," Karen cooed in her ear.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Jackson asked, looking for her phone. He located it and plugged it back in and then paced the apartment, but April was too busy holding onto her mother.

"April, you need to...get up and face the world. It is going to be hard, impossible probably, but Matthew wouldn't want this. And you know that," her dad said gently as he sat on the couch next to her.

"He…he's dead," she said as if she still couldn't accept it as truth.

"I know, sweetheart," her mother said, running a hand through April's hair.

She felt her dad rub circles on her back and April looked to find where Jackson was, but he was no longer in the living room.

"His funeral is tomorrow," her mother said, "So…you need to get up, pull yourself together and go. For him."

April nodded as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I don't know how I am going to get through this," she whispered, her voice afraid.

"I know, honey," her dad said and April looked up into his ruddy, warm face. "But you are going to and we will be here every step of the way."

"He loved me," she said softly.

"We know," her mother said softly.

"No, like he _really_ loved me. He called me beautiful and…he made me feel so special. Everyday. When I was little, he was the person I used to ask God to send me," April said, her voice cracking.

Her parents remained silent as they listened to her and they both had tears on their own faces as they realized their little girl's loss.

"His parents are probably a wreck," April said absentmindedly.

Karen and Joe Kepner looked around the living room and Joe said, "Honey, go climb in the shower. We will be here when you are clean and dressed."

April nodded and stood, stumbling slightly. Her balance was off and she felt weak. Not eating or drinking anything would do that to you.

She walked down the hall towards the bathroom and heard the water in her kitchen running. She peeked inside the kitchen and saw Jackson doing the dishes and gathering all the trash that had accumulated over the past few days.

"Jackson, you don't have to do that," she said softly.

He looked over his shoulder and then turned towards her, his face blank and his eyes kind.

"I want to," he said gently, "Go jump in the shower. Everything will be fine April."

April nodded and began walking towards the bathroom and then stopped and said, "Jackson…"

He turned around and she said, "Thanks. For this. For everything. And...I'm sorry. For hitting you."

Jackson only shook his head and said, "Go shower. I will be here when you get out."

Jackson

He knew she needed space, but when he hadn't heard or seen her on day two he called Joe and Karen, who were her medical contacts, and explained the situation. They agreed to fly out immediately.

Jackson then got in touch with her landlord and said he hadn't heard from April in days and he would need to be let in. Apparently there was a policy that said he needed to wait twenty four hours from the time reported until the landlord could let you in. So Jackson waited. He went to her apartment, knocking until his knuckles hurt, but there was never a response. Every once in awhile he would hear some noise, but it was so slight that he thought maybe he imagined it.

Jackson would sit outside her door in case she did open it. He wanted to be here for her when she did reach out for someone. And he was going to be here.

Outside her door were bouquets of flowers and plants expressing sympathy. Big ones from the hospital and almost all the doctors there. He looked through the cards knowing April wouldn't mind and saw that there were people and departments that he had no idea even knew April. Engineering, Dietary, Housekeeping, Ministry Health Care, Billing, Foundation… with each card Jackson got more and more surprised. He expected her to know medical staff, but all the administrative offices and service departments…?

Jackson thought back and remembered Matthew's proposal. The bay had been filled with hospital staff, and not just people in the medical departments. April must know them.

He listened as she shower and heard her release a sob as she cleaned herself and his heart broke for her. She was in so much pain and all Jackson wanted to do was make her better. But grief was unique to each person lost. Jackson would need to respect her process. He could only be there for her. The feeling was terrible. It made him feel helpless.

Jackson felt a hand clap him on the shoulder as he finished the dishes and looked at the face attached to the hand and saw Joe Kepner giving him a tight lipped, emotional smile. For a big guy, he was emotional, especially about April.

"Jackson, I want to thank you for your call. You are a good friend to my little girl," he said, his voice gruff with emotion.

Jackson nodded and said, "I care about April very much."

Joe nodded and said, "I can see that."

Jackson turned the water off and then collected the trash bag. He said, "I am going to go and grab her mail and take this out," as he lifted the trash slightly.

Joe nodded and said, "Thank you, son."

Jackson walked out into the hallway and as he closed the door he felt his own eyes fill with tears and fall down his cheeks. He wasn't prepared seeing April so…weak. So gaunt. She hadn't eaten and she didn't even look like herself. Her hair was stringy and greasy, there were dark circles and bags under her eyes, and her usually perfect sparkling eyes still held the dead look in them that made Jackson want to shake her until they were back to normal.

Jackson hiccupped back a sob and then shook his head angrily at himself. He couldn't fall apart. He had to keep it together for her. He found the trash room and deposited the trash bag and then turned to April's semi-full mailbox and grabbed it. He walked back to her elevator and separated what looked like junk and what looked like important information into two separate piles.

He walked into April's apartment and set the two piles on April's coffee table. Joe was sitting on the couch and talking to someone on the phone about the farm and what to do while he was away.

Jackson walked out to the hall and began collecting all the flower arrangements and carrying them inside. He filled every surface with them and when he had brought the last bouquet in he thought it looked like a floral shop in her apartment.

April and her mother, who had her arm around April in support, walked out into the living room and April gasped at the sight of all the flowers.

"Where…did all these come from?" she asked in shock, looking to Jackson and her dad as if they had brought them.

"They were outside your door," Karen said, "Thank you for bringing them in, Jackson."

Jackson only nodded and sat in the chair in the corner of the room. He wanted to be there in support, but not overwhelm the Kepner family with his presence. April was clean and in jeans and a hoodie.

"There isn't much for food here, so I thought we could take you to get something to eat and then go to the grocery story," Joe suggested.

April nodded and then asked, "His parents?"

"They are making funeral arrangements now, and they have been asking for you," Jackson piped up from the corner of the room.

April nodded and asked, "Do you…how do I get in touch with them?"

"I have their contact information whenever you are ready for it," he said, tapping his pocket.

April stood. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she wore no makeup. She still looked tired, but she did look better. She needed something to eat. She looked frail.

"I know a good place close to here that I think you all will like," Jackson said, "I can drive you."

"You will join us," Karen insisted and April nodded with Joe.

Jackson nodded and smiled and said, "Sounds good. Shall we?"

April nodded and Joe and Karen ushered her out of her apartment as Jackson led the way to his car. Joe and Karen had met him at the hospital and Jackson had to tell them about the terrible accident. Nicole was in the ambulance with Matthew and though she was badly injured, she did make it. She was awake and asking for April too.

Jackson took the Kepner family to lunch at a nice, casual restaurant and Joe and Karen tried to make friendly conversation with Jackson as they ate. They were trying to get to know him, but everybody was focused on April, who was pushing her food around on her plate.

"April," Jackson said suddenly, ending the polite conversation, no longer able to ignore the elephant in the room. "You need to eat, April. Please. The next few days are going to be hard and the days after that are going to be harder. You need to eat."

April nodded and took a bite of her salad. Once she started, she didn't stop. She ate and ate and Jackson was relieved and pushed the rest of his plate towards her. She ate that too. She didn't stop until the plate was clean and Jackson knew his suspicions had been correct. She hadn't eaten in days.

He waved their waitress to bring more water for the table. She needed water. The waitress nodded and when she came back she looked at April in confusion.

She gave a final concerned glass and Jackson saw April put her hand on her now full, slightly distended stomach and breathe deeply.

Jackson signaled for the check and Joe grabbed it out of the waitress's hand. "Let me, Jackson. As a thanks for being there for April."

Jackson nodded and April reached her hand across the table and Jackson immediately took it. "Thank you."

He nodded and she said, "You have gone above and beyond Jackson. You should get back to the hospital."

Jackson shook his head and said, "I am fine right here."

"The hospital needs you," she insisted.

"I need to know you are okay," Jackson argued.

"I am okay. I will be, anyway," she said, with a pathetic attempt at a smile. Her eyes were still lifeless and it cause Jackson physical pain to see it.

"Can I come back?" he asked, hating how desperate his voice sounded.

"Of course, dear," Karen said, smiling warmly at him.

Joe Kepner clapped him on the back and said, "April will need you to save her from her overbearing parents."

Jackson smiled at Joe, but his eyes stayed on April, who had released his hand and looked down at her lap. They stood and walked outside and April said, "I think…I want to walk back my apartment. I haven't moved around much and a little walk might be nice."

"We will come with you," Jackson said, and April shook her head.

"No, you go to the hospital. If you want you can take my parents if they aren't up for a walk," April said, looking at her parents.

"A walk would be nice. It's a nice day out," Joe said as Karen nodded.

"Okay, well I will call to check in. Will you answer?" he asked April.

She nodded and Karen wrapped her arms around him and said, "I am going to make dinner tonight. Come if you can, Jackson. You can bring someone if you would like."

Jackson nodded and then leaned in and touched April's cheek softly. "Everything will be fine," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight."

She nodded and he then pulled back and April turned and walked away with Joe's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Karen trailed them, waving at Jackson as he climbed in his car and pulled away from the restaurant. Jackson drove towards the hospital and pulled into his new spot.

He inhaled before he walked in, knowing the doctors would all be clamoring for information. The truth was that he was still reeling from the day. But he knew they were all concerned so when he reached his office, he asked his secretary to write something up in a hospital-wide email and then to call a meeting with the surgical doctors and the board members to get it all done in one swoop.

He called Matthew's parents and told them he had been able to get in touch with April and that she was anxious to get in touch with them before the service the following morning.

April

April took the phone from her mother.

"Hello?" she said.

"April? My name is Lynn Taylor. I'm Matthew's mother," she said, her voice trembling on his name.

April nodded and closed her eyes, "Mrs. Taylor…I don't even know how to…express my sympathy to you. I can't put how deeply sad I feel about what has happened."

She heard Lynn cry over the line and April said, "Would you and your husband like to come for dinner this evening at my apartment. I would like to meet you and-"

"We would love that, April," Lynn said, cutting her off.

April gave Lynn directions and her address and then hung up and Karen said, "It's time for us to get to the store. You need to stay busy."

April nodded, knowing her mother was right.

They went to the store as Joe set up a few card tables and chairs.

April's apartment was small, but it was big enough. Her mother decided to cook a delicious chicken dish that was one of April's favorites. She saw her mother going for the ultimate comfort foods and April wasn't going to protest.

When they got back, Karen suggested April take a nap while she cooked.

April said she would help, but Karen said she needed to rest up. April knew she looked rough still. She was dragging, barely able to put one foot in front of the other. April went to the bedroom, but before she did, she grabbed the phone and dialed her cell number.

It rang and Jackson picked it up.

"April?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Yeah, I was just wondering what happened to my cell," she said tiredly.

"I have it with the clothes you left here…that night," he responded awkwardly.

April sighed as she remembered that terrible night.

"I will bring all of it when I come," he assured her.

She asked, "Can you bring me some sleeping pills too? I don't usually take them, but…I can't sleep."

He said, "Of course, I will bring them too."

April nodded and said, "I invited the Taylors to dinner with us."

"Good. I think it will be nice for them to meet you. And have a good meal," he said.

April agreed, but she didn't voice it.

"April, are you okay?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

She shook her head as her lip trembled and her eyes fill with tears.

"I...Jackson, I need to try and sleep before they get here. I will see you later," she said, then clicked the phone off.

She lay in her bed and wiped her tears. April did need to get some sleep, so she lay in bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

Jackson

Jackson arrived shortly after his conversation with April. He wanted to see if he could help with anything. Karen said she had it under control in the kitchen and Joe had decided to nap as April did.

Jackson crept to April's room and slipped inside. He saw her sleeping, but she kept jerking around as if she was trying to wake herself up.

Jackson took off his jacket and walked towards the side of her bed.

He climbed in and wrapped his arms around her and she stirred.

"Jackson?" she asked as she looked at him.

"You need to go back to sleep," he said softly.

She nodded and fell back asleep and Jackson held her, burying his face in her hair. He loved how she smelled.

April and Jackson slept until Karen walked in and woke them by touching their shoulders gently. Jackson sat up and rubbed the sleep from his face and April stretched.

"Did you sleep, honey?" Karen asked, shooting a look at Jackson. It looked like she was confused but also grateful.

"I did," April said, sitting up.

"Okay, well, you need to get up honey. The Taylors are going to be here soon," she said softly.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"He is busy setting the table," Karen said before she closed the door behind herself.

April nodded and said, "Thanks. I don't know why it helped, but you sleeping here did."

"It's because you didn't feel alone," he said. "Even after Charles died, I hated that feeling and would often have nightmares."

April nodded and then swung her legs off the side of the bed. Jackson stood and said, "I am going to go see if your mom and dad need help."

He left, feeling awkward that her mom had seen them like that, but then he remembered that he had only good intentions. Hopefully her mom knew that.

He walked into the kitchen where her mom was finishing up and he asked, "Can I help, Mrs. Kepner?"

"No, honey. You have done so much. Thank you," she said. "April is lucky to have you."

Jackson only smiled and said, "I am lucky to have April."

April's mom gave him an odd look and Jackson felt himself blush. Blush! What the hell was that about?

Suddenly the apartment buzzer went off and he offered to go and answer the door. Joe Kepner came around the corner and said, "I didn't know you even got here, Jackson."

Jackson remained silent and he opened to doors to the Taylors. He showed them to the living room and said, "I will go get April."

April came out of her room as Jackson reached her door and asked, "They are here?"

He nodded and she inhaled deeply. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can. Come on," he said, taking her hand.

Jackson led her into the room and no words were exchanged between the grief-stricken women as they embraced. April cried softly as Lynn Taylor sobbed against April. April was trying to be strong, and Jackson worried that any minute she would break.

When Lynn released her, Tom Taylor, Matthew's dad, hugged her gently and said, "It's good to finally meet you, April. You…you meant so much to our son."

April hiccupped back a sob and covered her face and Jackson walked up behind her and rubbed her back as Joe and Karen stepped in and embraced the grieving parents.

Jackson shushed her gently, and April nodded and inhaled as she tried to collect herself.

"I...I loved Matthew too, even though we were still just beginning, I loved him," she said through tears.

Lynn took her hand and held it in her own. "Thank you, April."

Karen and Joe urged them all to sit and eat. The food was amazing, but he was focused on April who was talking to Lynn and Tom about their son and their time together.

It was a difficult dinner, but when it was done, everyone was relieved and Lynn asked April to say something at the service the next morning. April nodded and Lynn kissed her cheek before her husband ushered her out of the apartment.

As April shut the door, she leaned against it. She looked up at Jackson and her parents and said, "I...I need to...get ready for tomorrow."

All of them nodded and April slowly walked past them towards her bedroom. Jackson, looked after her in concern and Karen patted his shoulder and followed her daughter into the bedroom.

Joe put his hand on Jackson's shoulder and said, "I could use a beer. You?"

Jackson nodded and followed Joe into April's little kitchen. He had never been to her new apartment before. He had never really been anywhere with April outside of the hospital or Joe's before. The place surprised him slightly. He expected pink and stuffed animals, but the apartment was warm without being overbearing or cutesy. April had pretty things, but not in a sickly sweet way.

Joe handed Jackson a beer as he sat at the little breakfast table she had in the kitchen and Joe sat down across from him, sipping his beer.

"How well did you know him?" Joe asked as he looked at April's bedroom door.

"Not very well. He was nice guy. Very devout...religious. Very funny and goofy. He adored April," Jackson admitted.

Joe nodded and said, "She never believed that would happen for her. I just hope this doesn't make her feel like there will be no one else."

Jackson remained silent as he too focused on the door.

Karen walked out of the bedroom and said, "Jackson, April asked for you."

Jackson looked to her in confusion, but with a look to Joe who only nodded, he stood and walked to April's room.

April

April looked at the classy black sheath dress she had used too many times for funerals. It was three quarter length sleeves, boat neck that hugged her frame. She had worn it to Reed and Charles funerals. It still fit and Karen said it was appropriate and even a little elegant.

"April?" Jackson asked, popping his head in.

"Come in," she said softly, setting the dress on the chair next to her vanity with her practical black pumps.

"Are you okay? Did you need something?" he asked, sitting next to her on the edge of her bed.

"The sleeping pills," she asked.

He nodded and put his hand inside his jacket and extracted the pill bottle and set it on her nightstand. Her mother had already set out a glass of water for her and April thanked him as she looked at the label and swallowed a pill after determining a reasonable dose.

She took another sip then said, "Jackson, I want you to know I appreciate you being here for me. But...you don't have to...what I mean to say is that I am fine. I will be fine," she said gently.

"It will be fine," he said, nodding.

She wanted to say more, and Jackson waited for her to find the words she needed. April suddenly shook her head and said, "I am tired."

Jackson nodded and said, "Get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

"We will meet you at the service," she said.

"Do you want me to come here? I can drive you," he offered.

April shook her head and firmly said, "No...No, we will see you there."

She saw a look of disappointment flash across her face, but she couldn't dwell on it. She felt that pill already taking her away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said gently as he stood.

The strange look ghosted over her features once more, but she nodded and said "Night Jackson."

"Night April."

Jackson

Jackson walked into the church and looked for April. She wasn't here yet.

"Psst. Jackson!" Meredith hissed from a pew. Jackson turned to her and she waved him over to join her, Derek, Christina, and Hunt.

"Who is running the hospital?" Jackson asked as he saw almost everyone there.

"Weber and a few others volunteered to stay back and make sure everything was covered," Hunt said.

"How is she doing?" Christina asked, her voice sincere instead of its normal sarcasm.

"She is doing okay," Jackson responded vaguely, looking around for her once more.

"Bullshit," Christina said and Hunt shushed her and scolded, "Don't swear in a church."

Christina rolled her eyes and said, "The girl was proposed to and then lost her fiancé in the same day. She is not okay."

Jackson shook his head and then the mournful music started. He stood as people began singing a hymn and he finally spotted Joe and Karen Kepner, but no April. She didn't come?

Suddenly he saw her. She was between Lynn and Tom, her arms linked with theirs as she followed Matthew's casket down the aisle. Jackson swallowed as he saw her face. It was back to being cold, indifferent...unemotional. Her eyes were dead.

"She looks terrible," he heard Meredith whisper to Derek in sympathy. He knew what she meant. April looked like she was a shell of her usually sparkly, bubbly self. He had never seen her like this before. He knew she loved him, but he couldn't believe it was affecting her as much as it was.

Lynn was weeping and April wrapped a slender arm around her and rubbed her back as the coffin stopped at the altar.

Tom guided April to their family's pew and April sat with them throughout the service. Following the service, they all went to the cemetery and after a brief prayer, Matthew Taylor was lowered into the earth. April walked away from the crowd as they said more prayers.

Everyone thought she just needed a minute, but Jackson decided to follow her to make sure she was okay.

"April," he said, jogging to catch up with her.

She turned and he could see something off in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "I couldn't hear one more thing about God. Or Jesus."

Jackson remained silent for a minute before asking, "What...April, what do you mean?"

"God doesn't exist. The world is just random and cruel," she said, her voice hard.

Jackson didn't know why her saying that affected him so much, but he felt his heart twist.

"You are hurting, you don't mean it," he said gently.

"No God would take someone as wonderful as Matthew away. Or Mark. Or Lexie. Or Reed. Or Charles. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner," she said as if she was talking about Santa Claus.

"April," Jackson said, but he stopped because he didn't know what he was going to say.

"Either God isn't real or he is punishing me," April said as she looked down, tears filling her eyes.

Jackson heart twisted as she continued and he stepped forward, but she immediately stepped back.

"I'm alone," she whispered, almost to herself.

Jackson shook his head and said, "April, you aren't alone...you don't have to do it alone."

"Jackson, you have been wonderful through this whole thing. But...I need you to leave. I-" she struggled as her voice trembled.

"April, I don't understand. I am not leaving you," Jackson said.

"Jackson-"

"Look, our friendship has been on rocky road for a long time, but I never stopped caring about you, April. And I want to be here for you-"

"You don't understand," she said, her voice trembling, her cheeks stained with tears.

Jackson stood up straight and remained silent until she could tell him.

"I need to be alone," she said, her eyes meeting his.

"Why?" Jackson asked, feeling desperate.

"Jackson, Matthew...he loved me. He loved me and I could have loved him like that. And the reason I didn't love him back like that was because of you," she said, her eyes hard and cold once more. He was surprised to see anger in them as well.

Jackson froze, shocked.

"He was such a wonderful person, and I couldn't even give him my whole heart because of you," she grit out, "Someone who...who left me."

Jackson felt like she had slapped him.

"I don't need you to _comfort _me," April said harshly, wiping angrily at her tears.

Jackson stood paralyzed as she walked past him as the crowd around the grave began to disburse. She walked up to her parents and Jackson watched in shock as they walked her to the cars and drove off.

**So April is lashing out, angry and Jackson seems to be the target right now...we will see how this pans out soon! Please review and let me know what you all think. Can't wait for next episode. Hope there is some Japril action!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading and a special thanks to those of you who leave a review. It means the world to me when I get them.**

**Enough jibber jabber on my end! Please enjoy!**

Jackson

Jackson knew April was experiencing the anger phase of the grief process. April needed to blame someone because the pain and hurt she was feeling was unbearable. So she was lashing out and Jackson was who she chose to do it to.

But her words _really _hurt. And Jackson didn't know what to make out of what she said.

She said he had left her. Did she really feel like that is what happened to them?

Jackson drove to his apartment, foregoing the luncheon. He didn't want to upset April more today. It was hard enough for her, which is how he explained everything she had said.

Jackson untied his tie as he walked through his door and his phone rang at the same time. He groaned and picked it up.

"Hi Mom," he said, kicking his shoes off.

"Hi baby, I just heard about poor April. How is she holding up?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

His mother remained silent and he could practically hear her head whirring over the line.

"You need to be there for her," she said finally, "She will need all the friends she can get."

"I don't know how to be there for her. I tried, but...well, she seems to be mad at me," he said.

"Baby, she is just going through the stages. Just give her time and be patient. Try not to overwhelm her either," his mother advised.

Jackson nodded and said, "Okay. Thanks. How are you?"

His mother prattled on and on about his sisters and grandfather and the foundation. She said she had been in a few meetings regarding Grey Sloan Hospital and she was happy with the numbers. Jackson nodded and said, "Well that's a relief."

"I have been told by many people you are doing a fine job over there," she gushed proudly.

"Richard?" Jackson asked skeptically.

"And others. Even April," she said.

"You are talking to April?" he asked, interested.

"Not regularly, but often," Catherine replied innocently.

His mother and April had been close since they met. They clicked and Jackson liked and hated how communicative they were with one another. He often found himself wondering how much he was mentioned in their conversations.

His lack of response seemed to pique Catherine's interest and she asked, "Jackson, what has been going on with you two? Richard avoids any questions when I ask how your friendship is. He is sketchy and you know I don't abide sketchy men in my life. So tell me. What is it?"

"Mom...I can't talk about it now," he said, mainly because he couldn't explain it himself.

"She told you she loved you?" Catherine guessed.

"She doesn't love me," Jackson scoffed.

"Oh please. That girl has been in love with you since before Lexie Grey. Your beautiful blue eyes are just blind to it," Catherine said, chuckling.

Jackson rolled his eyes and said, "Goodbye, Mother."

"Jackson, baby we aren't done talking about this," Catherine said.

"Bye!" he said turning his phone off.

Jackson thought about April. His head was so full of her he couldn't think straight. Their fight in the cemetery, the things his mother said, memories of their friendship over the years, the recent memories sleeping with her...Jackson was interrupted by a knock on the door and he stood up and walked to it.

When he opened the door, he immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"Stephanie-"

"Don't. I just came to tell you in person that we are done, because I am a decent human being," she snapped, then spun on her heel and left.

Jackson sighed and rubbed his face as he closed the door. The truth was that he had completely forgotten about her and this wasn't the first time. Jackson had been a dick, stringing her along the way he did, giving her the smallest part of him he could get away with. He had seen her getting more and more serious about him and he had ignored it.

He went to his kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge and took a long drink. Jackson looked out the window and saw it was almost sunset. He finished his beer and went to his room and changed into sweats.

A run always cleared his head. Jackson ran and ran, not even really paying attention to his route. When he reached his street, he saw a familiar figure sitting on the steps to his apartment and he sprinted to get to her, his muscles burning.

"Jackson," April sobbed out as she spotted him. The look on her face broke his heart. She looked miserable, sad, regretful, ashamed, and desperate. She still wore the black sheath dress that she had been wearing at the funeral, but she had a baggy hoodie over it and flats on that looked more comfortable than the shoes she had worn.

April stood from the step and held her arms out to him and he ran right into them and hugged her tightly. The sun was just beginning to set and April sobbed into his chest and whispered, "I am so sorry, I was horrible and-"

"Shhh, April. It's okay," he whispered against the top of her head.

She shook her head and looked up into his face and said, "It's really not okay. I just..I don't know why I took it out on you."

April began to untangle herself from his arms, but he instinctively tightened them and said, "How about you come in and we order some dinner. You can just relax."

April nodded after a second and said, "Can we just enjoy it out here for a second?"

He nodded and April resumed her seat on the step as Jackson stretched for a second and then sat down one step below hers.

It was nice out. It was dusk and the sky held a pretty purplish hue. The air smelled clean and the scent of budding tree blooms hung heavy in the air. He looked at April who was looking up at the trees above her.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked, immediately regretting it. He told April she could relax here and the last thing he wanted to do was upset her and make her uncomfortable.

April looked down into his eyes and he shivered as he saw her blank, empty eyes.

"Yes and no," she said after a minute.

Jackson remained silent and nodded, resolved to not ask her anymore questions.

They were silent for the longest time. It was full dark when April whispered, "I never did love Matthew as much as he loved me. But he never knew that, I don't think. He asked me never to lie to him after he found out about my virginity and I lied our whole relationship. I thought eventually I would forget you and then be free to give myself to him. My heart to him...but he-he died," she said, her voice catching in her throat as she attempted to control a sob.

"He died before I got do that. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I am a bad, selfish person. When his mother asked me to walk with them, to sit with them...my stomach burned with guilt. They were treating me like Matthew treated me. Like his treasure. Like his...his widow. And I went along with it. I am a coward," she said, her voice trembling as she shook her head and wiped out a stray tear that had escaped.

"April," Jackson said, shaking his head, "You have been wrong about yourself so many times and you are wrong now. You are a the best person I know. You are kind and loving. And so open hearted...people can't help falling in love with you. And you are generous, not selfish. You give yourself to everybody," he said honestly, then added, "Even people who don't deserve it. Like me."

"And that's what makes you brave too," Jackson continued, "Because you put your heart out there, even when you know it could be hurt again."

April remained silent and he admitted, "After Lexie, I closed myself off and kept myself from wanting anything like that again, because it had hurt so much the first time. I am a coward. I never tell people how I feel, but get angry at them when they don't get what I am feeling."

April nodded as if she understood and he realized how much he hurt her. He looked down at his sneakers and said, "And... I did leave you. Even when we were...whatever we were, I never made you feel like you mattered to me. And you matter to me April. You are one of the most important people in my life."

April looked at him and it was refreshing to see an emotion on her face that wasn't depression, anger, or apathy. She was surprised at his words. Jackson nodded and then looked up at the trees she had been looking at.

"I am taking a leave of absence from the hospital," April said after a few minutes, not acknowledging his apology.

Jackson nodded and knew she was going to say more. He just had to wait.

"I think I am going back to Ohio for a little while," she said, not able to meet his gaze.

He remained silent, but he felt like she had punched him.

"My parents...they think it's for the best and I think it's the right move," April continued.

Jackson tried to understand, but it was hard for him feel good about her leaving.

"If that's...what you need," he said lamely.

She nodded and then stood and said, "I better get back. My parents will worry."

He nodded and April began to walk to her car but stopped and hugged Jackson and whispered, "You're a good friend Jackson."

The way she said it made something in Jackson want to hold her there with him. It sounded...final. And it caused a feeling of dread to stir in Jackson.

She pulled back and waved once more before she climbed in her car and drove off.

April

April packed her suitcase and made sure her apartment was ready for her to leave. She wanted to be back within three weeks. Even in her messed up state of mind, April wanted to have a plan.

Her parents were more than relieved to have April with them in Ohio as she got back on her feet. Hunt had been more than understanding and said she could come back whenever she was ready.

Jackson had been confused, but April needed it. And she needed it for more than just to grieve over Matthew. She needed to figure out once and for all what she wanted from Jackson.

April knew the things she had said to him were terrible, but they had come from somewhere raw within her and she needed to explore that so she could get past it. April needed to figure out where she was spiritually as well. Because her guilt and conflict...it was just too much. And she had to believe that God, if there was one, wouldn't want her to be struggling like this.

April sat on her bed and looked around her room. She spotted a picture of her, Jackson, Reed, and Charles. So much had changed since that picture. She looked at herself. She had been younger, innocent, blind to the pain life could bring you. April wanted to reach through the picture and warn her.

April looked away from the picture and down at her hands. She twirled the engagement ring Matthew had given her. It was a beautiful ring. It reminded her of Matthew and not just because he was the one to give it to her. She had only been engaged one day.

April yawned and looked at the pills on her bedside table. Their flight was the next day and she wanted to get up early to clean out her fridge and make the last of her calls.

April was feeling better, but she was exhausted and she didn't know if it was because she was actually sleep deprived or just depressed over how the last week had gone.

She felt like she had felt and experienced every emotion capable and it was overwhelming.

April took a pill and then climbed into bed. Her parents were sleeping in the guestroom and she could hear them talking about April in hushed tones. She knew they were worried for her so it was good she was going back with them.

April closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, letting the drug begin to take effect then faded off and slept.

**Please do me a favor and take one minute to leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone for reading and for those of you who have written in PM or reviews to me. It makes me feel so happy and want to get these chapters out faster. So keep it up!**

**So please enjoy and review! Can't wait for Thursday!**

Jackson

Jackson bummed around the trauma nurses' station, nervously glancing up every few minutes.

April was supposed to be back today. She had been gone three and a half weeks now and he was anxious to see how she was doing. She hadn't been in contact.

He electronically updated the notes on a patient's file when he caught a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. She walked in and he inhaled sharply. She was back. Jackson noticed she looked healthier and better than she had weeks ago. Her eyes were still a little sad, but some of the sparkle had returned and she smiled at people as she walked by them.

April spotted Jackson sitting at the station and she gave him a small smile and a little wave as she walked by. He smiled back and stood to follow her to the locker room.

"Dr. Avery," a nurse said, stepping between him and his path to follow April.

Jackson focused on the nurse who was handing him a chart and explaining there was a patient that needed to be attended to. April was early for her shift and Jackson was covering the pit until she came down.

He had cleared his schedule for the rest of the morning to assist April in the pit for the day. Hunt was also floating throughout the department.

Jackson treated the patient, who just needed a few stitches. April walked into trauma and immediately grabbed the next chart available, looking it over. She exchanged what looked like a few words with the nurse. Then the nurse touched April's shoulder, obviously expressing her condolences, before April thanked her and walked away.

"OW!" his patient squeaked and Jackson realized he was pulling the sutures too tight. Mark would never have let him live that down.

Jackson apologized and finished up with the patient just as April finished with her patient and walked to the nurse's station. She handed the updated chart to the nurse and then began inputting everything electronically on her pad.

"April," he said, walking up beside her and filling out his own chart and patient status information.

She looked up and smiled and said, "Hey Jackson."

"How are you doing?" he asked, "Good to be back?"

She nodded and smiled warmly at him and said, "It is. I am doing better."

He nodded and said, "Good."

She seemed composed. And there was something about her...she was more confident in her interactions. At least with him. Before she would scramble for words or ramble.

She focused on her work again and Jackson was about to ask her when she was taking her lunch when she asked, "Why are you down here today? I saw Hunt, and I am here, along with about a hundred interns and residents trolling for surgeries."

Jackson pursed his lips and shrugged and said, "Just thought maybe I should stick around for your first day back."

April smiled, but shook her head and said, "Oh, I am fine. You don't need to babysit me. Go save lives...in plastics," her voice teasing.

He smiled and then closed his tablet and said, "Alright, see you later."

She smiled and waved before focusing on her work once more.

Jackson began to walk away and looked over his shoulder once more at her figure arched over the desk as she worked. He shook his head and smiled. It was good to have her back. He had missed her and it seemed going home had helped her tremendously.

April

It was good to be back. She had spent her three weeks wisely. She had been relaxing and healing over losing Matthew, but she had also been productive in her own healing. April had decided to go to a grief counselor. Typically, April would have sought her minister, but it seemed that part of what April was struggling with was her faith. So she needed to talk to someone who was unbiased.

It was funny that the grief counselor then told her to consult her minister and discuss her spiritual turmoil. Her counselor said that they could and would discuss April's issues with her faith, along with her grief because they were connected.

But her counselor also pointed out that her minister, who had helped found April's core beliefs, might be able to shed light on why she was struggling the way that she was. With both of their help, April learned that her faith was still strong, despite it being so severely tested in the past few years.

It had been a hard lesson to learn, but April had to accept that she was able to have flexibility in her faith. And she didn't need to fit into this perfect mold of what she thought a "good Christian" was. She would need to learn that as she grew into the person she was becoming, that she needed to expect she would change and then accept who she was becoming because God did.

April had left her home feeling good about herself again, which she hadn't felt in a long time. It still hurt that she had lost Matthew, but she had learned that Matthew, although a wonderful person, was what the old April had believed to be perfect because she needed to fit into that mold. And now April was opened up to a world of possibilities.

She still couldn't bring herself to take off her engagement ring. She loved Matthew in her own way and he would never leave her heart. He had the purest love for her she had ever witnessed and she cherished it. Deeply. April believed that he was with her and would be with her and it comforted her.

April had also discussed the other things she had kept hidden away, in the dark recesses of her soul, including her newfound sexuality and her strange entanglement with Jackson. Both her counselor and her minister were supportive. Her minister, though he had always preached on saving oneself, said that because April hadn't saved herself, it didn't mean she was unseemly or ruined in the eyes of God.

It was all about self-forgiveness, acceptance and even appreciation for who she was becoming. April had always had confidence issues and trouble accepting herself for who she was. It was one of the biggest things they had worked on.

But her minister did feel, as did her counselor, that her relationship with Jackson was very unstable and hard for her to understand. She had talked a lot about Jackson and by the end of the three months she had a good idea how she wanted things to work with Jackson.

April just hoped he was open and listened to what she had to say.

Jackson

Jackson spotted April at a table with Christina and Alex eating lunch. He grabbed his lunch and made his way for the table and sat across from April who smiled at him briefly before she refocused on what Alex was saying about his patient.

"How has your first day back been going?" Jackson asked when Alex was finished.

April shrugged nonchalantly and said, "It's been fine. Nothing too major. People have been watching me as if I am going to fall apart."

He nodded and took a bite of his salad. "They just want to help," Alex said. April nodded and said, "I know."

"So where is Meredith?" April asked Christina.

"On maternity leave," Christina said chewing on an apple.

"Still?" April asked, shocked.

"She is in love with her new baby," Christina said.

"He _is_ pretty adorable. She sent me pictures," April said, smiling.

Christina's pager went off and she said, "Crap, gotta go. It's like they know I'm eating!"

She darted off and Alex asked April how Ohio had been.

April thought for a moment and then said, "Illuminating. I…well, it was good for me to go back for a bit."

Alex nodded and said, "Well, it's good to have you back. Are you having me and Jo to dinner sometime? She can't cook worth a shit."

April chuckled and nodded her head as she took a sip. "Anytime," she said.

Alex nodded and said, "Good. Now I got to get back. See you both later."

Jackson was glad they had some time alone and he looked at her and said, "You seem better. Way better."

"I am," she said, "How are you? The board? Your mom? You and Stephanie?"

"The board is good. We are actually turning it around and the foundation has declared us a solid investment, my mom is still crazy, and Stephanie and I broke up," he said, nodding.

April looked shocked and said, "Oh…I am sorry. Really," she said. Jackson was surprised that she really did seem sorry. "You seemed to make each other happy," she added.

"We made each other happy until we realized we wanted different things from our relationship," he said.

April nodded and said, "That has been a problem for you and your past few relationships."

She clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had said and though it was the truth, the truth hurt. Jackson remained silent as April rushed out, "I am…so sorry, Jackson. I have like verbal diarrhea or something."

Jackson smiled, despite her comment and said, "Verbal diarrhea? Really? I think saying 'verbal diarrhea' is verbal diarrhea."

April chuckled and then said softly, "Really. I am sorry."

"It was true," he admitted, shrugging as he conceded her point.

"It's none of my business," she said, quickly. Jackson didn't know about that.

"Jackson, I wanted to talk to you about my time in Ohio. I figured a lot of stuff out. There was so much…going on with me. More than Matthew, more than anything that has gone on in these past few years. And I realized a lot of it had to do with you."

Jackson nodded and listened as she spoke, beginning to feel uneasy.

"I want you to know that I have accepted that we are only ever going to be friends. When you broke up with me, I didn't accept it. Even when I was with Matthew and you were with Stephanie. Even when I told Matthew I would marry him, I looked at you…anyway, I never accepted what you said. In the back of my mind, I always saw you as a possibility. But now, I know we aren't right for each other romantically because we can't give each other what we need."

Jackson felt like she had hit him with a ton of bricks. She never ceased to amaze him with that mouth of hers.

"April…" he began, but she cut him off.

"No, please just listen. I know that you knew it then, after the pregnancy scare, but it took me longer. But I just want you to know I get it now. Finally. And I want to thank you for being so patient with me about it."

Jackson could only imagine how shocked his face must look. He was completely dumbfounded and he wasn't focusing on masking his feelings right now at all.

April looked at him, trying to gauge how he was feeling, but then her pager went off.

"Crap. I gotta go too now. But before I go," she said, setting her hand on top of his, "I want you to know that I still want to be your friend and I still care about you. So I don't want there to be awkwardness between us. There has been enough of that between us to last our entire friendship," she said, her smile hopeful and nervous.

Jackson could only nod as her pager went off again. She jerked out of the moment and then rushed out of the cafeteria, leaving Jackson staring after her in shock.

As a nurse passed by looking at him in concern, he realized his mouth was hanging open. He closed it and tried to regain some composure. But seriously... What the fuck happened in Ohio?

April

April walked out of what she called a very successful surgery and was shocked to see Jackson leaning on the wall across from the door.

"What did you mean when you said we couldn't be what the other needed? If that's the case, why be friends then?" he asked.

April flinched. His tone was hard.

"Umm...Jackson, what…why are you so mad?" she asked.

"I just want to know what you meant by that," he said, standing to his full height and taking a few steps towards her that made her immediately take a step back.

She looked up at him and countered, "What did you mean? When you said that it was a sign? A sign that we needed to stop and that it was for the best. What did you mean?" Maybe she could make him understand this way.

Jackson remained silent and April smiled a knowing smile and took a step forward and said, "Not gonna answer? Big shock. Fine. I will answer. I meant that I now know I need someone who doesn't necessarily believe what I believe, but gets what I believe in and accepts that part of me. I know I need someone who is honest. I need someone who _does_ treat me like I matter. Who takes me on dates and not just to on call rooms. I need someone who is brave enough to love me. I need someone that thinks sex is special and not just a cheap thrill between surgeries."

April stopped herself realizing she was getting carried away. "Jackson, I have worked really hard on myself these past few weeks. It's been hard and painful, but I am finally happy and comfortable with who I am. I don't think we see things the same way. I don't think we see _relationships_ the same way. I am not saying the way you see them is wrong or bad, I just know that I can't be with someone who sees it the way you do because it's not being true to who I am."

Jackson's eyes flashed with…hurt? Anger? She couldn't really tell.

"I care about you," she said taking a step forward again, "I am not saying I don't. I am just saying I know what I want out of a relationship. And I don't think it's what you want. So I am letting go. Hopefully so we can be good friends."

"I get it if you can't," she said after a couple moments of silence. Two scrub nurses walked out of the OR and April glanced in their direction while Jackson kept his gaze directed on her. "It took me time too, but like you said so long ago, I think this is for the best."

Jackson looked down into her eyes and April wished she could see what he was thinking. She never had been good at reading Jackson. He was very good at hiding how he felt.

April nodded and reached up, removing her scrub cap and said, "I have to go check on my patient. Just…think about what I said."

Jackson was rooted to the spot it seemed so April realized she would be walking away from him. She shot him a small smile and then turned on her heel and walked down the hall away from him.

She shook her head in confusion as she walked away, not understanding what was so difficult for him. He had seen it weeks ago when he ended it with her. Why was he struggling now? Things hadn't changed between them.

April walked up to the nurses' station and immediately began scribbling out all the details onto the patient's chart. Bailey walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder and asked, "Hanging in there, Kepner?"

April nodded and Bailey nodded and began to walk away and then stopped, "Was he your Ben?"

April froze and her heart panged painfully.

"Matthew? Was he your Ben?" she asked again.

April didn't know how to answer her. Her eyes filled with tears and she closed them as she tried to calm herself down. She opened them and focused on Bailey again and then gave a curt nod.

Bailey nodded and then said, "I am so sorry, April."

April nodded again, words failing her.

Bailey walked away after a final glance and April inhaled deeply as she wiped her eyes. What Bailey had said…Matthew had never been her Ben. Matthew had been her Matthew. Jackson…Jackson had always been the one she wanted to superglue herself to. She had given Jackson her maiden voyage. She had even loved him. Jackson was her Ben.

April had not only been grieving the past few weeks over Matthew. Matthew was hard to lose. But losing her Ben…that had hurt just as much when she realized she could never be with Jackson because they didn't want the same things. Or believe the same things when it came to sex and relationships.

But April knew, with absolute clarity, that it would hurt a lot more if she gave herself so completely to Jackson to have him leave her the way he had before. The way he had left Stephanie.

"Dr. Kepner?" a nurse said, interrupting her stream of thoughts.

April focused on the nurse who was looking at her in concern. April realized she was still crying and the nurse was afraid she was crying because of Matthew.

April shook her head and smiled a watery smile as she dried her cheeks and eyes.

"I am sorry, yes?" she asked.

"Your patient is awake? Did you need me to page someone else…?" the nurse asked, feeling awkward.

"No Brenda, thank you though. I will go in there in just a second. Thanks for letting me know."

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, I am not sure how much longer I am going to keep this story up. The response hasn't been what I was hoping for so I am not sure if people don't like the storyline or the writing...I just don't know! Eek. **

**Anyway, for those of you who have been reviewing and letting me know you are liking it, I will try and not leave you hanging by just abandoning the story (I hate when that happens!). I want to thank all of you for your support. **

**Enjoy!**

April

April walked past Alex and Christina who were hanging in the lobby of the hospital, obviously waiting on someone.

"Hey April, wanna come with us to grab a drink at Joe's?" Alex asked.

April shook her head and said, "Nah, I am going to go grab some sleep."

Alex nodded and they both said their goodbyes as April walked to her car. April jangled her keys as she walked and then heard someone calling her name.

"April!"

April turned and spotted Nicole. Matthew's partner.

"Nicole," she gasped out. Nicole had a broken leg and was on crutches.

"How are you?" Nicole asked as she hobbled up to April.

April nodded and said, "Better. Thanks. How are you?"

Nicole shook her head and said, "Not, uh, not good. Medically fine. But I was the one driving that ambulance. It ...it was my fault," she choked out.

April shook her head and said, "It wasn't. It was not anybody's fault."

Nicole shook her head and said, "I still can't believe he is gone."

April nodded and her eyes filled with tears, "I know. Me too. Today was my first day back and I expected him to walk through the trauma doors with that goofy grin on his face, like nothing had happened."

Nicole's face was a mask of misery and guilt and April walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her. "It wasn't your fault. Matthew would want me to tell you that it was part of God's plan or everything happens for a reason. But it gets old hearing that when you lose someone as wonderful and perfect as Matthew, so I am not going to say it."

"It...it just sucks," April continued as tears rolled down her cheeks, "And it's unfair that we lost him. But Matthew was a man of God. And I take comfort in knowing that. You should too. It helps to think that the place Matthew thought of as heaven...he is in now."

Nicole sobbed and April felt her arms holding April tighter. April let her cry against her until she composed herself. And then Nicole pulled back, wiping her tears and said, "It does help knowing that. I can't believe you are comforting me. I am sorry. It should be the other way around."

April shook her head and said, "I went home to Ohio and have been talking a lot with a counselor and my minister. It's helped. It's hard still, but it helps."

They were silent a few moments as they dried their tears. "Will you still come around?" April asked. She had gotten close to Nicole through Matthew.

Nicole nodded and April smiled and said, "I hope so. I...I would miss you. You are the only person here that knew Matthew as well as I did. It's nice...having someone that I can talk to about him."

Nicole nodded and said, "April, whenever you need to. I am here."

She glanced down at April's hand in hers and looked at the ring. "He really loved you. And you made him...so happy that day, April. He was...filled with happiness."

April choked back a sob, chewing on her lower lip, and Nicole squeezed her hand as April fought the tears she had been so proud of keeping at bay for the most part.

"I just thought you should know," Nicole said, her own eyes misty once more.

April nodded and whispered, "Thank you, Nicole."

They hugged once more and then April climbed into her car and drove home. She had gotten through the first day. It could only get better from here.

Jackson

Jackson signaled for another round at Joe's and Alex asked, "Dude, that's like your fourth drink in an hour. What's the problem?"

"Nothing," he grumbled as he took another sip.

"Really?" Alex asked, obviously unconvinced.

Jackson shook his head and closed his eyes, "Shouldn't you be sucking face with your intern?"

"You mean my girlfriend? Yeah, I should be, but instead I am over here worrying about you," Alex said, shooting him a concerned scowl.

Well don't," Jackson said.

"What's this about? I thought you would be happy April was back," Alex said, "You lose a patient or something?"

Jackson shook his head, realizing that Alex wasn't going to let up until he gave him something.

"April…I don't know. She said she 'figured things out' and that means I am basically a piece of shit she doesn't want anything to do with," Jackson said, finishing off his drink and signaling for another.

"That...doesn't sound like April," Alex said, "You both seemed fine at lunch. What happened?"

"It seemed fine because it is fine. April was decent about it," Jackson murmured into his new drink.

"What the hell did she actually say?" Alex said, getting annoyed with his dramatic whining.

"That we are different, we see relationships different, we see sex differently. She wants to be friends, but she now understands why I broke it off with her," Jackson said.

"Uhhh...sounds like she has a healthy understanding of your situation. You sleep around, she doesn't. April's religious, you aren't. You don't know what the hell you want, April knows exactly what she wants," Alex said and Jackson shook his head, not liking the truth in his words.

"Look man, April is a girlfriend girl. A girlfriend girl that you eventually marry after a respectable amount of time. You aren't a boyfriend boy. You are a screw a girl until you get the itch for something new and then move on," Alex said, taking a swig of his beer, "You should just do what you have been doing and find someone else to scratch that itch."

"I am not some man whore like you were before you met Jo. I had a relationship with Lexie and then April happened. Then Stephanie," Jackson said defensively.

Alex rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, dude. You don't like what Kepner had to say about you, then you should change the parts about yourself that you don't like. Then maybe you will see where she is coming from."

Jackson said, "How the hell does someone change who they are?"

"Do whatever April did….go talk to somebody…I don't know," Alex said shrugging as he took a swig of beer.

"Now I am going to go suck face with my intern girlfriend," Alex said, walking off after clapping Jackson on the back.

Jackson thought about what he said.

Was he willing to change himself? He knew it sounded vain, but he felt like he was already a decent guy. He was a doctor, he ran the hospital…he signaled for another drink and the bartender said, "Last one, and then you are cut off."

Jackson nodded, realizing just how drunk he was. He paid his bill and finished off his drink before getting up. Alex came over and said, "I'll help you get a cab."

Jackson nodded and Alex guided him out and motioned a cab over. As Jackson climbed in he gave the cabbie the address and leaned out the window and said, "Alex, thanks man."

Alex just shrugged and said, "Sleep it off, man."

Jackson got home and to bed and when he woke up, he groaned and rolled over, still fully dressed. He hadn't been this bad in a long time. Probably not since Mark died and April had left for Ohio after failing her boards and getting fired.

April…his thoughts immediately strayed to her and the reason he had gotten so intoxicated the night before.

Jackson groaned as he got up and his head pounded in protest. He reached for his phone and checked the time. He needed to jump in the shower now or he was going to be late. Jackson started the shower, brushed his teeth and jumped in.

He felt sick, dehydrated. Gross. He felt gross. Jackson scrubbed, but he felt like he still reeked of scotch and beer. He probably did. He needed to drink some water.

Jackson jumped out of the shower and popped some painkillers to help with

the headache and his aching body.

He quickly dressed and went to the kitchen. He drank four glasses of water, grabbed a banana and headed out the door swearing under his breath about being late.

He entered the front door and people called out to him. He waved at them as he walked and Jackson made the elevator just in time. He looked over and his face fell when he spotted April.

Jackson looked forward as the doors closed in his face. Trapped.

There was a moment of silence and then April casually asked, "How was Joe's last night?"

"It was good," he replied.

April nodded and then said, "Glad you had fun," as the doors to the elevator pinged open. She walked out in front of Jackson when he didn't make a move to get out and Jackson watched her back retreat down the hallway.

Jackson realized he was tired of that sight. Of seeing April walking away from him. He knew that if he didn't change, then he would lose April. Maybe even as a friend and that was something he wasn't willing to sacrifice.

Jackson got off the elevator as he thought about his predicament and walked slowly towards the locker room, but at the last minute he changed direction and walked down a corridor he had seldom been down.

Jackson knocked on her office door and the redhead looked up in surprise.

"Dr. Avery, come in. I'm sorry, did we have a meeting?" Dr. Wyatt asked, standing.

"No, Dr. Wyatt. I was wondering if I could work with you," Jackson said awkwardly, tapping his hand anxiously.

"Of course," she said kindly after a moment, "Let's schedule something."

"That'd be great," he said, giving a nervous cough.

April

April quickly dressed in the locker room and began to walk down to the trauma unit when she spotted Jo and Stephanie ahead walking slowly as they chatted, unaware they were being trailed by April. They seemed very engrossed in their conversation which April was able to hear.

"He was a train wreck last night," Joe said, "Alex was trying to talk to him and then he ended up putting him in a cab."

"Do you think he was that way because of us breaking up?" Stephanie asked.

There was a second of silence before Jo answered, "No, I think that he was torn up over something going on with Dr. Kepner."

There was a palpable silence before Stephanie said, "Oh," in obvious disappointment.

"Why are you _still_ hung up on him? He was an asshole who treated you like shit?" Jo asked in exasperation.

April shook her head, realizing she didn't need to be listening to this.

She walked down a different hall and then towards a staircase that would put her near the trauma unit. She looked up and there was Jackson, walking out of an office. She sighed and realized she wouldn't be escaping him so easily today.

"Are you following me?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

"No, I am taking a shortcut down to the pit," she said, raising her hands defensively.

"Fine," he said, moving to walk past her.

"Jackson, wait, did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to. I just want to preserve our friendship," April said, desperate for him to understand.

"April…I can't talk about it now," he said, rubbing his face in frustration.

April nodded as she chewed on her lip and then said, "Okay, but you will eventually right?"

Jackson nodded and murmured, "Yeah, sure."

Jackson walked away and April watched him go. She looked at the door and her mouth hung open in surprise. Dr. Wyatt? The staff therapist?

April shook her head and reminded herself Jackson was under a lot of pressure. It was probably good he talked to someone.

April made her way to the trauma unit and Dr. Hunt said, "Kepner, I have some good news."

April looked up and her mouth dropped open in shock. "What is he doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Dr. Banks is going to be joining us. The board has allotted extra funds to our department since there has been so much growth and I thought it would be a good opportunity to have an extra set of hands," Owen said proudly.

"April? Right? How's that right hook?" Kevin said, smirking as he extended his hand.

April looked at him, but reluctantly took his hand and shook it. There was nothing she could do about it now. She just had to work with the guy.

"You two know each other?" Hunt said, pleased. He didn't know the history.

"She punched me in the face," Kevin said as if he was discussing something amusing, "At the boards. I deserved it."

Hunt shot April and him a confused glance and said, "Well...I hope it won't cause tension?" he asked, looking at April.

April shook her head and said, "As long as he stays out of my way."

"Good," Hunt said, leaving the two young trauma surgeons alone. April spun on her heel and began walking away but noticed the Kevin Banks was right behind her. "So could you show me where I can change into some scrubs? New hospital, new city."

"I am not a tour guide. Find your own way around," she said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her electronic pad and logged in. She looked to the nurse and smiled as she asked for charts. As the nurse fetched them she tried to ignore that Kevin was still standing next to her, smiling.

"Go away, weirdo," she said as the nurse handed her a few charts. "My interns?" she asked.

"Bailey had a skills lab with them this morning, but they should be done shortly," she said kindly.

April smiled and nodded and Kevin said, "Perfect. While you are _not _a tour guide, you do have a bit of free time. Maybe you could show me the locker room as we bury the hatchet."

"What a waste of a good hatchet," she mumbled as she looked through the charts.

Kevin laughed and then said, "I never did apologize for my behavior. I am extremely competitive and I took it badly. I am sorry."

April remained silent and he sighed in frustration and said, "Come on April. I could use a friend and you are the only person I know here."

April looked at him and the nurse let out a chortle as April snapped her mouth closed and said, "Fine. Let's go."

April began walking towards the lounge and Kevin said, "I really am sorry about-"

"Calling me a slut that sleeps with men for jobs?" she asked.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah. I am sorry."

April exhaled out in frustration and pressed the elevator button.

"Thank you for your apology," she said, trying to get over it. He seemed sincere.

Kevin smiled at her as the door pinged open and Jackson was standing on the other side of it.

Jackson looked between April and Kevin with a confused look.

"Hey, you're the guy _I_ punched in the face!" Kevin said in an amused voice. April chuckled and said, "Mr. Foot in Mouth is who Hunt hired as the extra set of hands."

"And why aren't you punching him in the face?" Jackson asked, shooting Kevin an annoyed look.

"Hospital policy bans me from striking coworkers and my oath to do no harm," April said, "Also, he apologized."

Jackson nodded and then turned and said, "I will take the stairs."

"No," April called out and he spun around. "I am just taking him to the lounge. We are done with the elevator."

He nodded as they got off and Jackson climbed on and hit the button to go up to his floor.

"So he is your boyfriend," Kevin said after the door shut.

"No, he has never been my boyfriend," April said, making it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

Kevin smirked and then said, "So you're single?"

April shot him a look and said, "Not interested."

He chuckled and she reached the lounge and pointed to the rack where all the scrubs were kept.

"I'll see you in trauma," she said.

"What if I get lost on my way back down?" he asked in mock innocence.

April shook her head and smiled and rolled her eyes. She said, "You may not have my big brain, but I have confidence you will find your way just fine."

"Ouch! That was cold, Kepner" he said, chuckling.

April smiled and left, walking down the hall towards the stairs.

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks to all of you who have responded and/or favorited or followed this story!**

**Enjoy!**

_**One Month Later**_

Jackson

Jackson walked in the lounge and plopped onto the couch next to Christina who was talking to Meredith. Meredith was still on leave, but she brought Zola and Bailey in to visit all the doctors.

Jackson began eating his sandwich, hunched over the coffee table as he listened to their conversation. Mainly they were cooing over the baby and everything that had been going on since she had been on leave. So far it had been a pretty good day. He had primarily been in surgeries, one of them really interesting and rarely seen.

Kevin walked in and said, "Hey guys."

"Hey, aren't you the guy that-" Meredith said before Kevin answered.

"April punched in the face, yes, that is me," Kevin said smiling, taking a sip of soda.

Meredith and Christina chuckled and Jackson looked at them.

"Good to have you on board," Meredith said, bouncing Zola on her lap.

Kevin nodded and said, "Thanks. Is this Bailey? I heard your labor was quite a story."

"It was," Meredith said, looking over at Bailey in Christina's arms, going into the story. Jackson looked at Meredith and Cristina as if he was seeing them for the first time. Typically it took ages for them to warm up to people. When the merger happened, it had taken April and Jackson forever for the Seattle Grace surgeons to acclimate to their presence. But this guy was getting the arms wide open treatment?

Jackson had lost track of the conversation as he pondered on that thought, but Kevin brought him out of it by asking, "So what is the deal with April? I saw the wedding ring she had on, but she seemed reluctant to talk about it…not typical bride behavior."

Everyone fell silent and the mood in the room shifted immediately.

"She _was_ engaged," Christina said, glancing to Meredith and Jackson for a clue on what to say.

"And for the record, we aren't all typical brides in this hospital. She got married in a red dress in my living room," Meredith said, popping part of Zola's chicken nugget in her mouth as she gestured to Christina.

"She got married on a post it," Christina replied, popping the rest of the chicken nugget in her mouth.

"So April…not engaged? Bad breakup?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"Why all the curiosity?" Christina asked leaning forward, as Jackson zoned in on the new doctor. He definitely wanted to know why Banks was interested.

"I work with her, and I want to get to know her," he replied as if it was obvious.

Meredith, Cristina and Jackson remained silent for a moment before Meredith said,

"She lost her fiancé about a month ago."

"Oh," Kevin said, completely shocked. "Was it sudden?"

"He died in a flash flood ambulance accident," Meredith said.

"Oh God," Kevin said, shaking his head.

Jackson couldn't help but feel like Kevin was more interested in April personally besides getting to know his coworker. And it definitely bugged him. He wanted to say something, but he knew that would be out of line and awkward. So he remained silent, deciding to see how everything began to play out.

Kevin's pager went off and he smiled at it and said, "Gotta go. I will see you all later."

At the door he stopped and tapped the doorframe and gave a small appreciative smile and said, "And thanks for telling me about April. I might have unknowingly said something insensitive."

Meredith and Cristina nodded and Jackson grabbed some chips and popped them in his mouth as Kevin left.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief, looking at Meredith and Cristina, who both glanced at him in confusion.

"What?" Meredith asked, defensively, "He seems nice."

Jackson shook his head and murmured, "Unbelievable."

"Hey, we've grown. Most people are proud of us," Cristina said as she smiled in Bailey's face.

Jackson stood, tossing the rest of his lunch and walking towards the pit. He was helping cover the burn unit today. It was Fourth of July weekend so it was sure to be a nightmare with fireworks and firecracker accidents.

Jackson walked up to trauma desk where April was laughing with Kevin.

"Hey, I was just about to page you," April said to Jackson as he approached, "There is a kid who burned his hand on sparklers."

Jackson nodded and took the chart as Kevin and April waited for him to walk away. He pursed his lips and nodded as he walked away toward the corner of the trauma unit specifically outfitted to treat burns.

For the next hour or so, Jackson worked on a few patients who needed help with burns and one trauma that had come in.

It had been a productive afternoon. Jackson was tired, but when he saw April sitting at the desk scribbling notes in her charts he walked over and said, "Thank God today is over. Wanna go grab a drink at Joe's?" he asked.

April looked up at him and smiled and said, "Sure. Sounds fun. I'll meet you over there?" she asked,

tapping her almost finished chart. She never trusted the interns to write out her notes.

He smiled and nodded and April went back to writing on her charts. Jackson was happy she had said yes. The last time they had discussed going to Joe's he had told her no because he couldn't stand to be around her when she was so happy with Matthew.

Now he just wanted them to get back to where they could be comfortable being around each other. He knew he was a big reason they weren't and it was something he was working on with Dr. Wyatt. Jackson had come to realize that aside from his mother, April was the only constant, reliable relationship he had sustained over the years. And now that it was struggling, so was Jackson.

He also found that he had abandonment and self-worth issues. He understood the self-worth issues. Being an Avery his family constantly challenged him on the work he was doing and the person he was becoming. But when Dr. Wyatt said he had abandonment issues, he had almost been mad at her. After calming down and listening to the doctor he could see her point.

She pointed out that the biggest way for him to avoid being abandoned again was to push people away first, which he was doing with April. He broke up with her first and now that she had become honest and accepting of what she thought Jackson wanted of their relationship, he pushed her away again because he hadn't been honest about his feelings and blamed her. It was messed up.

He needed to repair the damage. April was important to him and no matter what their relationship was, he needed her. Jackson walked to the locker room and sighed when he saw Kevin changing.

"Hey man," Kevin said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Hey," Jackson said, tossing his scrub top in the laundry basket.

"Hey, I never apologized for punching you in San Francisco. I am sorry, especially now that I know you are the boss," he said with a rueful grin, "Can I buy you a drink to make up for it at Joe's?" Kevin asked.

Jackson said, "It's cool. And rain check on Joe's? I am actually meeting April."

Kevin smiled and nodded, then said, "I will see you tomorrow then."

Jackson nodded and slid his jacket on, giving a small wave to Kevin. He walked out of the locker room, heading towards the nurses' station to check on some of his post op cases, figuring he had some time before April finished her charts up. All his patients were in good condition and he had two interns monitoring them overnight for any complications.

Jackson walked down the halls leading out of the hospital, keeping an eye out for April when he heard his name being called.

"Jackson!" someone called out.

Jackson turned and Stephanie was jogging towards him.

He was surprised she was approaching him.

"Hey, Steph," Jackson greeted. Unless it was work related, they hadn't interacted much

"Jackson, I want to apologize for ending it the way I did with you," she said awkwardly.

Jackson shook his head and said, "No, I deserved it. I didn't treat you right."

"Look, I never really realized how close you and Dr. Kepner were. So I didn't know that you had taken the time to take care of her when her fiancé died. You were being a decent guy and I jumped to conclusions and didn't give you a chance to explain yourself," she said regretfully.

Jackson remained silent and then said, "It's not entirely your fault. I should have called."

Stephanie nodded and then said, "I want to be with you, Jackson. And this time, like _really_ be with you. I know before it was casual, but I want more. I have for a while."

Jackson pursed his lips and then motioned over to the chairs in the lobby for them to sit down. Stephanie followed him and sat with him.

"Stephanie, look, there are things about myself that make it difficult for me to be in a relationship. And while I am working on those things, I don't think I can handle a real relationship right now," he said. Stephanie looked confused and then he said, "I have feelings for someone else."

Stephanie looked crushed and guilt surged through him. "So you…I really was a distraction for you."

Jackson shook his head and said, "It wasn't like that. You were never someone who was just there to keep my sheets warm. I really like you Stephanie, and I had hoped that being with you would be enough for me."

Stephanie looked down into her lap and Jackson let her process what he had said. This was obviously not the way she had imagined their conversation to go. Suddenly a figure walked through the lobby that caught his eye. April. She spotted him and gave him a concerned look as she saw Stephanie, who was obviously upset.

She pointed towards the door, indicating she would be at Joe's and he nodded in understanding before focusing on the desolate intern once more.

Stephanie, not witnessing the interaction between him and April, looked up from her lap and Jackson felt another flash of guilt when he saw she had been crying.

"I am sorry, Stephanie," he said, not knowing what else to say.

She nodded and said, "It was fun while it lasted, I guess."

He nodded and said nothing else, knowing he would sound like a complete asshole if he did.

Thankfully her pager went off and she looked at it and said, "I have to go."

Jackson nodded and stood and she looked at him once more before saying, "Bye Jackson."

He smiled and nodded, then walked away only when she left and he walked out into the rainy night. He reached Joe's and walked in. April was sitting at the bar and some guy was talking to her that Jackson didn't recognize. April looked shy and slightly uncomfortable and Jackson realized she was getting hit on.

Jackson walked over and wrapped an arm around her, shooting the guy a look. He kissed her temple and said, "Hey, sorry I am late."

She smiled and nodded, blushing as Jackson sat and the guy walked away.

"Hey, thanks for the save," she said, chuckling.

He waved her gratitude off and motioned for a scotch from the bartender. "How was your day?" he asked her as he took a sip.

April shrugged and said, "It wasn't too bad. Yours? Was everything okay with you and Stephanie? It looked...uncomfortable."

He nodded and said, "She wanted more and I couldn't give it to her."

April nodded and Jackson looked at her, waiting for her to ask why.

"No interrogation on why I can't give her more?" he asked when she didn't, his tone teasing.

She shook her head, her red curls bouncing beautifully around her face as she replied, "Nope. Not my business."

Jackson regarded her for a moment, then took a sip of his scotch then said, "It's because of you."

April froze, looking at him as if she had misheard him. Jackson too was shocked that he had said it. It was the truth, but it was almost as if he blurted it out without wanting to.

"W-what?" she stammered, "What are you talking about?"

"April, I-" he began, wondering if this was a mistake. It wasn't. It was just hard for him to say.

"April," he repeated, looking at her, hoping that his eyes revealed the truth of what he was saying, "I disagree with you."

"Disagree?" April asked, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Jackson, what are you talking about? You aren't making any sense."

"When you said we were only ever going to be friends. Because we have been more than friends for a long time now. I don't _want _to be just friends. I _know _I am supposed to be with you, April. I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with you. All the crap that we have been through since we stopped...whatever we were doing was because we were both afraid of how our relationship was changing. "

April's face was totally shocked and her eyes held concern and confusion.

"And I also disagreed with you when you said we can't ever give each other what we the other needs. I know we can, we just can't _right now_. I am seeing Dr. Wyatt to find out how I can do this...how I can change so I can give you what you need..._be_ what you need. Because that's what I want. What I need. I want you and I _need_ you, April."

"And I know you aren't ready yet. Not over Matthew yet...but when you are, I will be here, waiting for you," Jackson said, draining his scotch and setting down money on the bar that would cover his and April's drinks.

April was looking at him in confusion as he stood, sliding his jacket on. Jackson leaned forward and kissed April on the forehead softly and when he pulled back, he whispered, "Whenever you are ready."

He looked at her for a moment, looking for any kind of reaction from her. After a few moments April swallowed and then said, "Goodnight Jackson."

He smiled and said, "Goodnight April."

April

April watched as Jackson walked out of the room and she exhaled, and then gasped in desperately for air. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, but she had been.

Even a long time after the bar door closed behind Jackson, April looked at it wondering if she had imagined the whole thing.

"Kepner? You okay?" came Alex's voice.

April snapped out of the moment and then looked up, finding Alex and Jo looking at her in concern.

"What?" April asked, still at a loss for words.

"You seem a little...shaken?" Jo said, looking between her and the door.

April shook her head, trying to clear it and regain some of her senses and then stood.

"Yeah, umm, I am fine. I am just going to head out," she said, grabbing her jacket and her purse.

"You need me to drive you?" Jo offered kindly.

April shook her head and said, "I didn't even finish this drink," pointing to the glass in question.

Jo nodded and Alex asked, "Seriously, you okay?"

She nodded and said, "Thanks, I am...I just have a lot on my mind."

He nodded and April turned and walked out of Joe's, heading towards her car. She climbed in and started it, wondering how with just a few sentences, Jackson had managed to turn her world upside down again.

April drove home, trying to clear her head. As she parked her car, she caught glance of Matthew's engagement ring. She smiled down at it, remembering that day he had proposed. It hurt still, but she could at least smile as she remembered his smiling face.

She climbed out of her car and unlocked her apartment. April remembered coming out of her zombie like trance after she had learned of Matthew's death. The first person to be outside her door was Jackson. He had taken care of her, cleaned her apartment. He had taken the reigns of her life when she needed him most.

His words…his amazing words tonight swirled in her head. It was everything she had wanted to hear from him before Matthew had died. Even when Matthew was proposing, April looked for Jackson, wondering if he felt any of the conflict she had felt as she had said yes.

April locked her apartment door and wondered how tomorrow was going to be. Was Jackson going to avoid her like he had been known to do in the past? Was it going to be full of awkward interactions? Would he regret the things he had said to her? April bit her lip as she considered it all and she walked to her bedroom to get ready for bed. It had been a long day and an interesting night.

She climbed into bed after her nightly rituals and snuggled into the bed. April yawned and closed her eyes, but she didn't fall asleep. She lay awake and stared at the ceiling as thoughts raced through her head. Her body was exhausted, but it was like her mind was wide awake and on crack. Jackson dominated her thoughts and she figured she would use the time wisely as long as she was awake.

April had closed that door on Jackson. She didn't think he was a possibility and she had been so sure when she had come back to Seattle. She needed someone to talk to. She would normally talk through these things with someone like Jackson.

April picked up her cell phone and called the only person she could think of. She only hoped that they could help her.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! This chapter is a little short, but I wanted get something out to you guys to make up for my brief hiatus. I really appreciate hearing from you and for all the people who have followed this story. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

Jackson

Jackson shut the door to Dr. Wyatt's office and exhaled. She was furious. In their last session, they had said that Jackson was to work on getting him and April to a comfortable place. Nothing more. When he told Dr. Wyatt about what he had said to April at the bar, she pursed her lips and shook her head.

Jackson expected Dr. Wyatt to tell him to stay away from April, but she had said that was an unhealthy response he had often embraced in the past when dealing with relationship issues. She advised him to maintain a friendly rapport with April and resume trying to repair their relationship.

Dr. Wyatt had said that at least April was aware of his intentions, but that he was never to push her for anything more than friendship unless she was ready and willing. Jackson agreed. While she had chewed him out and shamed him with those pursed lips, he felt better as he walked down the hallway from her office. He had a plan. And it was leading to April.

"Baby!" someone called after him.

Jackson spotted his mother and said, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Richard and I'm here for the Foundation to check up on our most promising investment," she said smiling as she intertwined her arm with his.

Jackson nodded and said, "Right, that board meeting."

"That isn't exactly reassuring, baby," she said in an amused tone.

They rounded the corner and Jackson spotted April, charting as she spoke with Dr. Ross. Jackson gulped and his mother looked at him in confusion as she regarded them.

Catherine either decided to ignore it or she didn't know what to make of it because she called out, "April!"

April turned and her face froze for a second before she gave a smile and turned towards Jackson and his mother.

"Hi Dr. Avery," she said as Catherine wrapped her arms around her.

Jackson met April's eyes over Catherine's shoulder and didn't look away even when his mother reclaimed her full attention. "How are you doing sweetheart? Getting enough sleep? You look a little frail. Eating?"

"Yes, I am doing fine. Thank you for the bouquet of flowers you sent," April said genuinely.

Catherine smiled and began to say something but was cut off by April's pager.

"I got to take this. It was good seeing you Dr. Avery," April said.

"I am going to call you before I leave, see if we can catch up," Catherine said quickly before April could dash off.

April nodded before she strode away at a quick pace towards the pit. Catherine looked after her and so did Jackson.

"I am worried about her. Keep an eye on her, will you?" Catherine asked, looking up at Jackson.

"I will," Jackson said, tearing his eyes away from April's retreating figure to focus on his mother once more.

She smiled and said, "Let's grab some lunch before I go check on Richard. He was napping when I last checked in on him and I don't want to wake him." Richard was still recovering from being electrocuted the night of the storm.

Jackson nodded and they headed towards the cafeteria. They grabbed lunch and began to eat when Catherine spotted Stephanie across the cafeteria eating with other interns.

"How's that going?" she asked, pointing towards Stephanie.

Jackson looked to where her fork was pointed and saw Stephanie laughing with a group of interns.

"We actually were never really serious," he said as he popped a piece of meatloaf in his mouth.

"Really? Seemed that way to me last time I was here," she replied with a smile.

"Well, we weren't," he stated finally. "We wanted different things."

"Different things or different people?" Catherine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked, his heart pounding as he realized his mother had smelled blood in the water.

Catherine looked at him innocently and then shrugged before changing the topic. Usually she was persistent with this line of questioning so he was naturally put off by her new behavior.

"Mom, what did you mean?" Jackson asked again.

"Honey, I was only asking because you seem...different. And I was wondering if it had anything to do with April," she said gently.

"April and I are friends," he said as if it was obvious, hoping he could throw her off the scent. Catherine Avery could do some damage if she had any idea of his and April's past. Or if she knew what Jackson hoped their future would be.

Catherine looked at Jackson and he was sure he was shaking in his Nikes. She then refocused on the salad she had gotten and said, "You can't do better than April Kepner. That is all I will say."

Jackson smiled and even though he couldn't say it, he knew she was right.

April

April paced in an on call room, waiting for Jackson. He wouldn't know it was her paging him until he got here. That is if he even showed up.

April had been up two hours after she had called her grief counselor. After assuring April she hadn't woken her up, April unloaded everything on her that had been going on since she returned. She went into every detail of how Jackson had made her feel.

"_In one word, tell me how you felt," she asked._

_April looked at her lap and said, "Afraid."_

"_Afraid. Because you are wanting to open up to him again. And you are afraid of getting hurt again. You have to decide if you are ready to open up again and if Jackson is who you want to open up to. It is hard and scary, especially after you lose someone."_

_April chewed on her lip as she realized she had some hard decisions ahead of her. _

"_But take your time April. You need to be sure," she advised._

_April nodded and then remembered that she was on the phone. "Thanks, Sharon."_

"_Have you had a chance to look into some of the churches or ministry groups that Pastor Davis suggested?" she asked. _

April hadn't had the chance to look into the churches or bible groups that they had looked into as a supplemental support system for her in Seattle.

She had hung up feeling better, and realized she needed to take some time to really think about everything. Meanwhile, it would be nice if she had something to distract her as she thought all this through. She decided she would begin looking into the churches and groups.

Now she paced the on call room, hoping Jackson would show.

The light tapping on the door signalled his arrival and April opened it. Jackson's eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw it was April who paged. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, beckoning him inside the small on call room.

He nodded and stepped inside. April paced the room and said, "I wanted to talk to you earlier, but your mother was around and I knew you were busy."

Jackson nodded, and April realized she had begun to ramble like she tended to do when she was nervous. April inhaled and said, "I thought about everything you said last night. A lot. I even spoke with my grief counselor for a while."

Jackson coughed awkwardly, then nodded and said, "Okay."

"And I wanted...to let you know that I...I like what you had to say and even though it's not going to be now, I need you too and I want to be with you. I don't know when it will be," she said, her voice shaking nervously. She was still afraid, but she couldn't be afraid to put herself out there. She couldn't be afraid to be honest.

He smiled and nodded and said, "I...good, whenever you are ready."

April smiled and nodded, blushing at his amused and excited smile.

"Okay, good," she said awkwardly.

Jackson asked, "Was there anything else?"

"Umm, no. I think..that was it," April said, blushing at how awkward this was now.

"Okay, good. Well, I have a meeting. I will see you...when I see you," he said, grinning that adorable grin she loved that produced one perfect dimple.

"Okay," she replied. Jackson turned to leave the room and asked, "Can I hug you or something?"

April laughed and nodded as Jackson wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her gently.

April wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest, closing her eyes as she smelled his familiar, clean scent. April pulled back slightly and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly before pulling away and slipping out the door, leaving Jackson behind.

April felt a small, nervous smile touch her lips as she walked into the lounge and began changing into her street clothes. She kicked off her sneakers and the door behind her opened. Thinking it might be Jackson, April spun and then looked back at her locker when it was Kevin.

"Wow, not even going to attempt to hide that disappointment Kepner?" Kevin teased as he walked to his own locker.

April smiled at him over her shoulder and said, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

Kevin nodded and then asked, "Want to go grab a drink?"

"Actually, I have plans," she said as she slid her flats on and grabbed for her jacket.

She heard Kevin sigh in disappointment and April looked over to him and said, "Really. I am not blowing you off. I was going to go...check out this prayer group, actually."

"Really?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.

April nodded as Kevin pondered what she had said. April began to blush, expecting any minute for him to give her the speech_...You are a woman of science...You can't be serious...Virgin Mary..._

"Can I come?"

April's eyes snapped open in disbelief and shock.

"You...want to come? Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah," he responded, shrugging.

April couldn't help the skeptical look that came across her face.

Kevin gave her a sheepish grin and said, "What? I will admit that I am not perfect, but I am spiritual. I have faith."

April looked at him for a second then nodded and shrugged and said, "Sure."

Kevin looked happy and slightly excited as he grabbed his jacket and followed April out of the lounge.

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, messaged, and favorited! I love it! **

**I finally and giving you some Jackson and April this chapter so enjoy!**

Never Saw It Coming

Jackson

Jackson blinked open his eyes, momentarily forgetting where he was until he recognized April's living room. They had been hanging out a lot lately and he decided to crash on her couch the night before. He had been doing this for the past two weeks. They were friends again and Jackson was happy just with that.

When April had cornered him in that on call room, he had been ecstatic. She was willing to give them another chance and it meant the world to Jackson. He had been happier than he had in months.

Jackson yawned and stretched, looking at his watch. It was early. He rarely ever woke up earlier than his alarm clock. He decided he was going to go to his apartment and then go for a run before getting ready for work.

Jackson stood, stretching his sore muscles before folding up his blanket and neatly putting it on top of the pillow April had for him. He had actually wanted to make sure April was comfortable and not feel pushed, so he had said he was going to sleep on the couch until she was ready.

Jackson walked to April's room and smiled as he looked down at her. She was resting peacefully, which wasn't always the case with her. Sometimes she had terrible nightmares like he used to have. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing her to stir.

"What time is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice, only cracking one eye open at Jackson.

"Early. I just wanted to let you know I am going to go. I want to get a run in before work," he explained.

She nodded and said, "Kay, see ya." She rolled and fell asleep quickly causing Jackson to chuckle before slipping out of her apartment.

Jackson drove to his apartment and quickly changed before stretching and beginning his morning run. He was happy and he didn't even need this run to clear his head.

The past few weeks had been way better between him and April. They hung out with each other like they had before they slept together. Drank at Joe's, carpooled to Zola's second birthday, hung out at each other's apartment and ordering in. It wasn't like they were dating, just…being together. It was nice.

Jackson made sure to give April her space when she needed it though. Dr. Wyatt really stressed the importance that this time around, everything was on April's terms. She was calling the shots. At first Jackson thought he would hate that, but it actually took a lot of pressure off of him. He didn't care when it happened, just that it happened. And he wanted April ready. Because he was. He was in again for it all.

Jackson finished his run and after stretching he climbed in the shower. He called April and told her he could pick her up if she wanted before he went to the hospital, but she said that she had already left.

He finished getting dressed and headed into the hospital. Jackson parked his car and when he noticed Karev walking in, he jogged to catch up with him and said, "Karev, hey."

Karev grumbled and Jackson asked, "Still tense with Arizona."

Karev nodded and said, "Her and Callie need to get this shit figured out. Arizona is fucking miserable to be around."

Jackson nodded and said, "It will blow over soon. They can't keep doing what they are doing."

Currently all they did was fight. In on call rooms, in ORs, in the hallways, and he assumed at home as well. Jackson heard through the grapevine that Callie had moved into Mark's old apartment.

"You getting some?" Karev asked, shooting him a sidelong glance.

"What? No, why?" Jackson asked.

"You seem…really happy," Karev said, confused.

"I am," Jackson said, chuckling.

"Why?" Karev asked.

"I don't know. I have a good job, a nice apartment, good friends," Jackson said.

"You back together with Kepner?" he asked.

Jackson and April hadn't really talked about how they were going to handle this. Last time April had wanted to keep everything completely quiet. And even though they were heading in that direction, they weren't there yet.

"No, we aren't back together. We are just friends," Jackson said.

Karev shrugged and said, "Whatever."

Jackson and Karev entered the lounge and April was there, slipping on her scrub top.

"Hey," Karev said to April as he began to change out of his street clothes, "Will you talk to Arizona. You are the only person she doesn't snap at."

"What do you need me to talk to her about?" April asked as she slipped her sneakers on.

"Callie…this whole mess they are in," Alex said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think they should both work this out their own way," April said as she stood and wrapped her stethoscope around her neck and shrugged her lab coat on.

Alex grumbled to himself and turned his back on them. April walked up to Jackson and smiled and asked, "How was your run?"

He shrugged and said, "Good morning." He kissed her temple and she looked over to Alex before asking, "Lunch?"

He nodded and she smiled and walked out of the lounge. Jackson turned towards his locker and Alex cleared his throat and scoffed. "Yeah, nothing going on there."

Jackson chuckled and threw his shirt at Alex and said, "Shut it."

April

April had had a busy morning in trauma. She was ready for a break. She furiously scribbled in her chart so that she finished by the time she went to the cafeteria to meet Jackson.

"Dr. Kepner," the nurse said, "Dr. Avery asked me to pass on that he has been detained in surgery."

April nodded and said, "Oh, okay, thank you for telling me."

The nurse nodded and went back to work.

April grabbed another chart, and took her time writing out these notes.

"April?"

April looked up and was shocked to see Matthew's mother, Lynn Taylor.

"Mrs. Taylor," April said, standing, "How good to see you! How are you? Are you all right?"

April looked her over to make sure she wasn't here for medical care. She looked sad, and April knew that would never go away. There wasn't anything worse than losing a child.

"I am fine, dear. Here to see you. I wanted to check on you," Lynn said.

April nodded and walked around the desk and hugged the small woman.

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" April asked.

She nodded and said, "I would like that."

April guided them towards the coffee cart and they chatted on the way on how they were keeping themselves busy.

April and Lynn sat on a bench and April said, "I am nervous…about saying this to you."

Lynn looked concerned and tried to give April a reassuring look, but April was nervous all the same.

"I…I think I am ready to start seeing someone," she admitted, her cheeks flushing guiltily.

Lynn looked shocked and then she looked down in her lap for a second.

"Are...do you hate me?" April asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Lynn looked up and April was horrified to see her eyes were also filled with tears.

"No…April, no. I am happy that you are…moving on. Healing. It is good. Matthew…he would want you to be happy," Lynn said, wiping her tears away.

"I will never forget Matthew or that chapter in my life. I loved him," April said, grabbing her hands, "I hope you know that, Mrs. Taylor."

"I know that, honey," Lynn said, squeezing her hands gently and then pulling her into a hug.

April hugged her back, the guilt that had been plaguing her now gone. She sighed in relief and gratitude. She had expected Lynn to take it badly. But she was a good, kind woman and April could see so much of Matthew when she looked at her.

Lynn pulled away as April's pager went off and said, "Oh, well, I better let you get back to work. I am glad I was able to talk to you. Will you…still stay in touch?"

April nodded and said, "Of course."

They walked back to the trauma unit and April hugged Lynn goodbye and said they should make a plan to have dinner sometime. After that April looked towards the nurses' station and stopped short when she saw Jackson.

He had the most concerned and caring look on his face.

She walked up to him and asked, "Did you page me?"

He nodded and asked, "Are you okay?"

April nodded and gave him a small smile and said, "Yeah," reaching her hand towards his. She linked their hands and squeezed it gently, "I am good."

He nodded and held her hand before asking, "Did you eat yet?"

She shook her head and he said, "Let's go."

Jackson began to release her hand as they walked out from behind the nurses' desk, but April held it tightly. Jackson looked down at their entwined hands and then around the trauma unit. April squeezed it reassuringly and said, "Come on."

Jackson smiled and April grinned and blushed before he led her towards the cafeteria.

Jackson

Jackson had never been so happy just holding hands with a girl. April wasn't just some girl though. She was _the_ girl.

They walked into the cafeteria and grabbed their food. Alex sat at a nearby table with Jo Wilson and shook his head as he took in their joined hands.

April blushed and then sat down. Jackson carried their tray and sat it between them. April grabbed her caesar salad. April began eating her lunch, but Jackson still held her hand as he at some of his mac and cheese. He would occasionally glance at her out of the corner of his eye as they all talked and April would occasionally catch his eye and blush before looking back to either Alex or Jo.

Whatever had happened today with Lynn Taylor had been a good thing. When he first saw Matthew's mother, he thought it would set April back, but apparently the exact opposite happened.

Alex and Jo finished their lunch and left April and Jackson alone.

"So what did Lynn want?" Jackson asked.

"She just wanted to catch up," April said vaguely.

Jackson nodded and asked, "How has she been doing?"

"She is doing better…but honestly, I don't think she will ever be the same again," April said.

Jackson nodded. He couldn't even imagine what the Taylors were going through.

"Do you want to hang out later?" she asked as she stole a grape from Jackson's tray.

"Sure, I have a board meeting, but I can meet you there later," he said.

April nodded and said, "That actually works perfectly. Kevin and I are going to try a different church and won't be done until a before your meeting gets out."

Kevin and April had been trying to find a church that they liked over the past few weeks. They were becoming friends and Jackson was ashamed to admit that he was slightly jealous.

"Sounds like fun," he said casually, taking a drink from his water.

"It has been kind of. Last week we went to a group where they were in love with Jesus…like, _in love_ with him. It was super weird…and creepy," April said laughing. It was good to hear her laugh.

Jackson chuckled and she said, "You definitely see the spectrum of believers this way. It has been nice having someone to do it with though."

Jackson thought about what he was going to say. He was skeptical he would find it as meaningful as April, but he was willing to try for her. He said, "I wouldn't mind going with you sometime."

April looked at him for a moment and said, "Jackson…I know you don't, that you don't-"

"April, I don't know... I don't know what I believe when it comes to God. I do know that I believe in you."

April lips twitched into a small smile and her eyes fixed on his.

"And if it is important to you, it's important to me," Jackson said, grabbing her hand again.

April's small smile turned into a big one and she squeezed his hand under the table. "Thank you, Jackson."

Jackson shrugged, "At the very least, it will help me to understand."

April smiled and leaned across the table and kissed him softly. So softly, she brushed her soft lips against his and it felt like every cell in his body was coming alive and rejoicing. His heart was racing as she pulled away and sat back down, going back to her last little remnants of her salad, as if it hadn't happened at all.

Jackson cleared his throat and noticed that people were glancing their way, their interest piqued at the display of affection between the two doctors.

Jackson's pager suddenly went off and he looked at it. His secretary was paging him.

"I got to go," he said, standing. He collected her now finished plate and his own and loaded the tray up. April stood too and walked out with him. He discarded the tray and before he turned right and she turned left, April shoved her hands in her pockets and said, "I will see you later?"

He nodded and smiled at her and then turned and walked away.

April

Kevin pulled up to April's house and they were laughing about the group they were in tonight.

"I liked it okay…well, except that Ralph guy. He was…"

"A creeper, he kept pretending to speak in tongues…fucked up," Kevin said, shaking his head.

April laughed and said, "That and his eyes were on my boobs all night!"

"He was just praising God's miraculous work, Kepner," Kevin teased.

April slapped his shoulder and said, "Next week?"

"Sure," Kevin said, "Wanna go make fun of the Catholics?"

April smiled and nodded as she opened the door.

"Let's do dinner before we go," Kevin suggested.

April looked back at him and asked, "Like a date?"

Kevin shrugged and said, "It could be if you wanted."

"Kevin, I would, but I am kind of already seeing somebody," April said awkwardly. She would never have guessed someone like Kevin would be interested in someone like her. Or that she would be in this situation. She thought only two people were crazy enough to want her. One was dead and the other was coming soon.

"Oh, well, as friends then?" he asked.

April noted the disappointment in his voice and in his expression, but nodded and said, "Sounds fun."

"See you tomorrow, Kepner," he said.

"See ya," she closed the door and jogged to her apartment, unlocking it and shutting it behind her.

April sighed out in relief and her stomach growled. She hadn't had anything since she had lunch. She would make herself something to eat. She looked at the clock. Jackson's meeting must be getting over soon. She would make extras just in case.

She was getting things ready when she heard the knock on her door.

She opened it to Jackson and she smiled and hugged him briefly before something in the kitchen dinged and she dashed off to get it out.

Jackson followed behind her and sat down at her little table. April put the finishing touches on dinner.

"Want some?" she asked.

"Sure, smells wonderful," Jackson said, untying his tie.

April reached in her fridge and grabbed them both a beer. She handed it to Jackson and knocked the neck of her bottle against his. "How was your meeting?" she asked.

"Long. Too long," he said. "But it went okay. Callie and Arizona have been making the meetings terrible."

April frowned and said, "I hope they can work it out."

"Me too," he said.

April slid a plate in front of him and he began to wolf it down. Apparently he hadn't eaten since lunch either.

"Well take some time to taste it," she teased as she took a bite.

He laughed and said, "It is so good."

April thanked him and they talked as they unwound from the long day.

"Care if I crash here again?" he asked.

April shook her head and said, "Sure."

He stood and helped April with the dishes and clean up the kitchen mess, before he began making up the couch. April brushed her teeth and got ready for bed and then said, "Night Jackson."

Jackson walked up and kissed her forehead before saying, "Night."

He had been so tender and gentle towards her for so long. It was nice not having the pressure. He was content it seemed with just small, chaste moments of affection. April stood on her tiptoes and held him in place as she kissed him like she had earlier.

Her heart raced and her blood boiled under her skin as the kiss continued. April could feel Jackson restraining himself and for once, she wished he wouldn't.

Jackson pulled back, looking slightly dazed and April panted to catch her breath.

Jackson smiled and April giggled nervously.

April tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "Good night."

"Night," he repeated.

April turned and walked to her room and climbed into bed. She didn't think she would find sleep easily. Her whole body was buzzing with excitement.

**So what did you think? Please review or PM me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I want to give all of you out there a big shout out to my readers for sending me love and support. I have gotten so many messages and reviews since I posted the last chapter and it has been so encouraging and wonderful. I was honestly not sure about this story…but now I feel better about it. So again…thanks, thanks, thanks! Please keep it up because it is always so good to hear from you!**

**Okay enough with my blather, please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Never Saw It Coming**

**Chapter 9**

April

April did toss and turn that night. She bit her lip as she listened in her apartment. She tossed her blankets off her and slipped out of bed and into the living room. Jackson was sleeping soundly and April crept up to the couch and knelt beside him on the floor. She touched his forearm that was rest on his chest and he stirred.

"April? You okay?" he asked, groggily, his eyes full of concern.

She nodded and whispered, "I can't sleep."

Jackson rubbed his eyes and asked, "Do you need to talk?"

She shook her head and asked, "Will you come sleep with me?"

Jackson looked at her and then smiled and nodded, "Of course."

He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, grabbing his pillow and helping April stand before leading them both to her bedroom.

April climbed in and Jackson climbed in behind her. She paused before she reached for his hand and wrapped it around her. He snuggled closer to her and held her against him. He kissed her shoulder and said, "Try and get some sleep."

April nodded and said, "Thanks Jackson. Night."

"Night," he said, his voice already drifting off.

April luxuriated in having him here with her again. It was…amazing. She loved being held by him. They had never had this before. The only time they had ever actually slept together was when he had taken that nap with her the night before Matthew's funeral. Otherwise they had just had sex and ran. This was nice though. It was so…intimate. Sharing your bed and sleeping together was such a personal, private thing. Until now she had never really thought about it.

In his sleep, Jackson slid one of his feet through her legs so that his leg rested between hers. April smiled as she yawned and fell asleep quickly now that she wasn't alone.

When she woke up, she was so warm. She glanced over her shoulder at Jackson, who was curled around her as he slept. April smiled and gently untangled herself from his grasp and climbed out of bed before tiptoeing to the bathroom. She did her business and brushed her teeth before looking at the clock in the hall. It was early. Way too early to be up.

April climbed back in bed. Jackson was now lying on his back with one arm draped across his eyes and one under his pillow, snoring softly. April smiled and straddled him, placing her hands on his chest. He jerked awake in shock and looked up at April and smiled and groaned.

"Morning," he said, yawning. April leaned down and kissed him softly, then whispered, "Morning."

Jackson kissed her back tentatively, and April decided she wanted to show him she was ready…ready for a little more. She gently tickled his bottom lip with her tongue and he opened it and April's moaned as her tongue met his. Jackson panted against her mouth and April could feel against her abdomen how much he was enjoying this.

He broke the kiss off and said regretfully, "April."

She but her lip and looked down into his eyes and said, "Sorry, did..did you not want to?"

"No, it's not that I don't want to," Jackson said, his entire body tense under hers, "It's that I don't think I will want to stop if we start."

April blushed and bit her lip and he groaned and said, "Don't do that! It makes it worse."

April slid off of him and said, "I am sorry."

He chuckled and rolled to his side and kissed her on top of the head before whispering, "There is nothing to be sorry for."

He climbed out of bed and stretched. April blushed as she watched him, his muscles dancing as they woke up. She looked back down at her lap as he went to the bathroom. April heard him brushing his teeth and gargling and she lied back on her bed, looking out the window. It was a perfect, rainy Seattle morning. She actually didn't want to go into work today. It was the perfect day to be lazy and stay in bed.

Jackson climbed back in beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist asking, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking it's the perfect day to be lazy, spend the whole day in bed," she said, not liking that they had to go into work.

"Let's play hooky," he suggested.

April scoffed and said, "Yeah right. You are in charge of the hospital."

"So?" he said, "They can live without me for a day. The pit will survive a day without you."

April gave him a worried glance and said, "I have never skipped work when I wasn't really sick."

Jackson chuckled and then said, "Well it's about damn time then."

He handed her his phone and she bit her lip before dialing the number to Dr. Hunt's office.

"Hi Kelly," she greeted Dr. Hunt's assistant, "This is Dr. Kepner, I was hoping you could pass along a message to Dr. Hunt that I won't be able to come in today. I am not feeling well."

April looked at Jackson who was smiling proudly at her and she smiled as she said, "Thanks Kelly, I will."

She hung up the phone and then said, "I can't believe I just did that. Your turn."

Jackson called Derek and said, "Hey man, I can't come in today. I think I am coming down with something."

April smiled guiltily as Jackson shot her a mischievous grin as he listened to Derek talk about Meredith and when she and Zola had the flu.

"I am just going to stay at home and sleep it off hopefully," Jackson said into the phone.

"Okay? You'll let the others know?" Jackson asked, "Okay bye."

April giggled and fell back on the bed and said, "We are going to hell."

Jackson laughed and lay on his side, facing her as he brushed stray strands of hair out of her face, behind her ears. "I think that's a little dramatic. Everybody does this every now and then. It's healthy."

April laughed and said, "If you say so."

"I do," he said, kissing her lips softly. He pulled away just as April was about to deepen the kiss and said, "But I have bad news for you."

April raised her eyebrows in question and said, "What?"

"We are not staying in bed all day," he said firmly.

"We aren't?" she asked.

He shook his head and said, "I am taking you somewhere. Some of my favorite places."

April smiled and said, "Okay. That sounds fun."

Jackson kissed her lips and said, "I am going to go start some coffee for us while you jump in the shower. I will run to my apartment and get showered and dressed and then come back here to pick you up. Sound like a good plan?"

Jackson

April nodded and then sat up as Jackson climbed out of bed. She stretched again and reached for her robe as Jackson got excited about what he wanted to do today. He just wanted to give April a fun day of hooky and show her it wasn't all about sex for him. He wanted to spend time with her and take her out.

April began to go to the bathroom and said, "I will see you in a little bit?"

He nodded and walked up to her and said, "I will be back in about a half hour." He kissed her lightly again and smiled as her eyes fluttered closed.

April pulled back and Jackson said, "You have no idea how nice it is just to do that again."

April beamed at him and said, "I know."

Jackson pecked her lips once more and then walked towards her kitchen to put a small pot of coffee for them as he listened to April start the shower. He waited until a cup was ready and filled a to go cup before heading out.

He drank it on the way as he made a full agenda for their day together.

Jackson pulled into his spot at his apartment building and quickly ran inside, jumping in the shower.

He smiled as he remembered sleeping next to April last night. It was the first time they had done something like that. Even after their first time together, Jackson had expected April would at least want to cuddle, but she surprised him by throwing him out.

Jackson jumped out of the shower and grabbed a pair of jeans and a polo, then slipped on a jacket and a pair of colorful sneakers.

He slid his watch back on and quickly looked for his wallet and keys and then left his apartment almost as quickly as he had come. He drove to April's and walked to her door. He knocked, finding it unlocked and entered,

"Ready?" he called out as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, just a second."

April came out of the bedroom in a cute dress with her leather jacket over it and a pair of rain boots that actually were pretty cute with her outfit. Her hair and makeup were no muss no fuss and she was chewing on a bagel.

"Want a bagel before we head out?" she asked.

He nodded and said, "Yeah.

Jackson followed her into her apartment and she immediately began toasting him a bagel and pouring him a cup of coffee. She set his coffee down and then quickly spread some cream cheese on his bagel before handing it to him.

He bit into it and sipped his coffee as April cleaned up the kitchen mess and put everything away.

"So what are we doing?" she asked, sitting across from Jackson.

He smiled and shook his head and said, "It's a surprise. You are just along for the ride Kepner."

April chuckled and said, "Okay. Do I look okay for what we are doing?"

He looked her over appreciatively. She looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful," he said.

She blushed and said, "Thank you."

"Ready to go?" he asked, popping the last bite of his bagel in his mouth and finishing off his coffee.

April nodded and he stood as she grabbed an umbrella and her purse.

"I listened to the weather. It's supposed to rain of and on throughout the day," she said.

He nodded and said, "It shouldn't affect our day too much."

April nodded as she locked her apartment door and followed Jackson out. He led her to his car and opened the door for her. She smiled as she climbed in and Jackson was happy to see her smile so much. He had missed it.

Jackson started the car and began driving to the first place he had on the agenda. It was going to be a good day!

**So what do you all do when you play hooky? I am considering this like their first real date, so I want it to be perfect. Any ideas? Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Enjoy this next chapter! And thanks for reading!**

Never Saw It Coming

Chapter 9

April

Jackson had orchestrated the perfect day. They did a tourist day. Funnily enough, neither of them had done the main attractions before. They went to the Seattle Space Needle, went to the Seattle Aquarium, did a land and water tour of Seattle called Ride the Ducks, fed green herons at Washington Park Arboretum (which was Jackson's favorite thing to do in his downtime), went to see the Fremont Troll. People thought they were tourists like them. Little did they know Jackson and April had been living in this city for years now. It was an amazing day.

Jackson ended the day by taking her out to dinner at a beautiful restaurant. At first she had been self-conscience about the fact that she was still wearing rain boots in such a nice place, but Jackson waved it off and as they split a bottle of wine, April relaxed and they both laughed throughout their entire meal. Every place they had gone, Jackson had gotten photo souvenirs of them both and they flipped through them, laughing and pointing out their favorites.

"I think my favorite is the Fremont troll," she said, taking a sip of her wine. It was April pretending to be terrified of the troll and Jackson pretending to rescue her. There was another one of them laughing at the camera with April in Jackson's grasp, safe from the protector of the Fremont neighborhood.

Jackson nodded and said, "I think that that's my favorite fun one. My all-time favorite is the one of us on the duck boat," Jackson said, handing her the photo. April smiled as she looked it at. Jackson's arms were around April and she was laughing and smiling at the camera. Jackson though was smiling down at her, watching her laugh. The Seattle skyline was behind them. It was actually one of those photos that looked too good to be real. Like it was taken specifically for a tourism magazine.

"Yeah, this one is amazing," she said, setting it down on the pile.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked.

"More than you could know," she said truthfully. "It was so perfect. What about you? Did you have fun?"

He nodded and said, "I had so much fun. It was a perfect day."

Jackson and April split a tiramisu and when they were both stuffed full of delicious food, he asked, "Ready to go home?"

She nodded and he stood, helping her up. She smiled and said, "I am so full I will probably waddle out of here."

He chuckled and led her out of the restaurant and the valet brought up his car. April shivered as he blasted some heat and she leaned her head against the headrest, her eyes hooding. She was so comfortable. And happy. She hadn't felt that way in so long.

The next thing she knew she felt the car stop. Her eyes snapped open and she flushed in embarrassment to Jackson and said, "Oh jeez. I didn't mean to pass out on you. I was just so comfortable."

He nodded and got out, walking around the car as April gathered her purse, umbrella, and pictures up as she unclicked her seatbelt. Jackson had her door open and held his hand out to her. She accepted it and he took her umbrella and the photos from her grasp. She walked into her apartment and just assumed Jackson was staying with her.

She locked the apartment behind her and asked, "Sleep with me again?"

He nodded and said, "Of course, come on."

April smiled and turned towards her room and Jackson began stepping out of his jeans and his shirt as April went to her dresser and grabbed a little nightgown and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Jackson slid in next to her a moment later and brushed his teeth at the sink with her. She smiled a toothpasty grin at him in the mirror as she brushed, which he returned. They both began to laugh and April and Jackson rinsed and finished before going back to her room and climbing underneath the covers.

It had been a long, fun-filled day and they both were tired. April snuggled against Jackson and he flinched as her skin touched his and said, "You are freezing!"

"I know. It's the rain and being out in it all day," she said, "Warm me up."

She tilted her face towards his and he smiled before leaning down and pressing his warm lips to hers. She shivered as the kiss continued, but not because she was cold.

Jackson ran his hands up and down her arms, warming them up under his touch. She wrapped one arm around his neck and then ran the other up his chest and then to his shoulder, finally resting it on the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Jackson and April kissed and made out like teens for what seemed like hours until Jackson broke the kiss with a yawn. She chuckled and said, "I am worn out too. Let's get some sleep."

He kissed her lips once more before rolling to turn off her bedside lamp and pulling her close to him. She smiled as she felt his lips brush against the nape of her neck and whisper, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jackson," she whispered back. It took no time for both of them to be pulled under.

Jackson

Jackson woke up with a smile on his face. He had held her all night after such an amazing day. April and him were back on track and he couldn't be happier. He never felt like this before. Ever.

Jackson was surprised he woke up before April did. He looked down at her and smiled. Her mouth was slightly open and she was snoring softly against his chest. He chuckled and it was enough to wake her up.

She smiled up at him and then coughed loudly. Jackson stopped and said, "Are you sick?"

April coughed again and her nose was plugged as she said, "Oh God. I am! It figures. I play hooky once and I get sick! Karma is an evil mistress."

He laughed and said, "I shouldn't have kept you out all day in the rain."

She shook her head and said, "I am glad we did all that. It was perfect."

She coughed again and began to pull herself out of his arms, "I don't want to get you sick!"

He shook his head and pulled her close and said, "I don't care." And he really didn't.

"You will when you won't be able to operate," she argued, but didn't pull herself out of his arms.

He shrugged, then looked down at her and said, "I think you should call out sick…again."

She frowned and said, "Hunt is going to be so mad."

Jackson laughed and said, "No he won't. He won't want you there getting all the patients sick."

April sighed in defeat and called Hunt's secretary, but Hunt was there and asked, "Kepner? Are you feeling better?"

"No, that's why I am calling, I am just feeling worse. I want to come in, but-"

"Don't come in. We don't need another CDC situation on our hands. Stay at home until you are better," he ordered in his authoritative voice.

April thanked him and hung up.

Jackson began to climb out of bed when his phone rang. He scrambled for it in his jeans pocket on the floor and said, "It's Hunt."

April grimaced and he said, "Hello?"

"Jackson, are you feeling any better?" Hunt asked.

"A little. I was planning on coming in today," he said.

"Don't. Can you do me a favor and head over to Kepner's. I know you are close. She has been sick the past couple of days and I want to make sure she has everything she needs," he said in concern.

Jackson smiled over his shoulder at April as he dropped his pants and said, "I would be happy to look in on her. Maybe I should make her some chicken noodle soup," he said, smiling down at April as he played with her hair. Jackson snuggled back in the bed with her as she covered her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"I think she would appreciate it," Hunt said, "Thanks, Avery and let me know how she is doing."

Jackson told him he would look after her and then hung up and both April and Jackson burst out laughing.

"Let's' go back to sleep. Then I will make you that chicken noodle soup," he said, kissing her slightly warm forehead. She nodded and he wrapped the blankets around them and they both burrowed deep under them as they fell back asleep.

Her coughing woke Jackson up about an hour later, but April remained asleep and he silently climbed out of bed. He grabbed his keys and his clothes, pulling them on. He was going to the store to grab some medicine for her and to get stuff for the homemade chicken noodle soup. His mother had the best recipe. He also wanted to swing by his apartment to grab some clothes and toiletries.

He texted Catherine for it as he shopped and she quickly responded, concerned he was sick. He would call her later. He grabbed all the items he needed and checked out, quickly getting back to April after swinging by his apartment.

When Jackson got back, he found April was still sleeping, which was a good sign. She obviously needed it and the best remedy was rest.

Jackson walked to the kitchen and began throwing the soup together. He also made delicious rolls that she could dip into the soup if she wanted. He set out the medicine and then went to her bathroom and rooted around it until he found her humidifier. He set it up in her room and then walked out into the living room and waited for her to wake up.

About an hour and a half after Jackson had woken up, April emerged rubbing her eyes and holding a wad of Kleenex. She inhaled and said, "I can smell the soup. It's smells amazing!"

He smiled and asked, "Hungry?"

She nodded and he guided her towards the kitchen. He served her a bowl and a small plate of three rolls. She smiled and began to eat. "Mmmm. This is so good!" she said, closing her eyes.

He nodded and ate some soup and rolls. Not as good as his mother's, but it was pretty good.

Jackson regarded her across the table and she held up her hand and said, "No diagnosing me at the table!"

He laughed and said, "At least let me feel if you're fever has gone down."

She shook her head, but leaned forward as Jackson extended his hand across the table and placed the back of it against her forehead. She was slightly warm, but it had gone down.

"You will be good to go," he said, sighing in relief.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," she said, ladling the last bite of soup in her mouth.

"It's the least I could do, since I got you sick," he said, "You want more soup?"

She shook her head and said, "Let's go watch some TV."

Jackson nodded and grabbed her soup bowls and set them in the sink. He would wash them later.

Jackson grabbed April a glass of water and then handed her the medicine he had picked up for her. "Take that and then we will"

April nodded, read the instructions on the bottle and then he followed her into the living room. Jackson sat on the couch and April sat next to him. He tapped his lap and she placed her feet on it, covering herself in a throw blanket at he flipped through the channels. They settled on some documentary and April soon fell asleep once more as Jackson snuggled next to her, half of her weight on him.

Jackson and April spent all day, lying together. Jackson rubbed her back as she coughed every once in a while in her sleep. He liked taking care of her.

She woke up a few hours later and said she wanted more soup, which was sitting on the lowest setting on the stove. Jackson served her some more as she sat up on the couch and said, "Jackson…thank you."

He kissed her forehead and said, "Your fever is gone."

April yawned and smiled and said, "I am going to take some more meds and go back to bed. Will you stay?"

He nodded and said, "I am going to make some calls, but I will be in later."

She smiled and he stood and kissed her before saying, "Get some sleep."

"That's all I have been doing it seems," April said, pouting.

"You need it," he replied with a smile as he set out her medicine once more.

She took it and then left Jackson in the kitchen. Jackson began cleaning everything up and then went out the living room to return some calls to his mother and Dr. Hunt.

After he spoke to both, he was more than happy to climb in beside April and pull her into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, I want to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, messaged, alerted, and/or favorited me. I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!**

Never Saw It Coming

Chapter 11

April

April woke up feeling much better. She inhaled, still a slight case of congestion, but nothing that would keep her home from work again. Her throat was also better. She rolled over and looked at Jackson, who was sound asleep.

Whenever April was sick, she felt like all she needed to feel better was a hot shower. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her robe. She walked to the kitchen, which Jackson had cleaned up she noted, and put on a pot of coffee.

April went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the water warm up as she scrubbed her teeth. April felt her sinuses loosen up in the steamy bathroom as she let the water and soap work its magic.

She stepped out of the shower and walked back to her room to find Jackson gone from her bed. She frowned, but heard movement in the kitchen.

April quickly got dressed in jeans and a simple shirt. She towel dried her hair and then headed out to the kitchen to find Jackson making some breakfast for the both of them.

She smiled and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back. "I don't deserve you, Avery."

He chuckled and turned in her arms and cupped her face with his hands.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured, a tender and concerned look in his eyes as he tried to assess how she was feeling.

"Much better thanks to you," April said.

He smiled and leaned his face down to kiss her softly. April smiled against his lips and stood on her tiptoes to continue the kiss. Jackson pulled away and kissed her lips and then the tip of her nose before saying, "I am going to go jump in the shower. I made oatmeal," he whispered.

April nodded and he kissed her forehead before walking out of the kitchen. She served herself a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of coffee. She also grabbed some blueberries to put in her oatmeal.

April sat at the table, eating her breakfast as she heard the shower start again. She really didn't deserve Jackson. He had been sweet, understanding, patient, and incredibly loyal. He asked for nothing, just to be with her.

April finished her oatmeal and washed her bowl as Jackson walked in the kitchen in just a towel wrapped around his waist. Of course April's mind wandered as she watched him walk across the kitchen. His back muscles, rippling with each movement…that butt under that towel. It was doing amazingly wicked things to April's mind.

April put her bowl on the drying rack and with a last longing look at Jackson as he serves himself a bowl of oatmeal, she decided she needed to get out of the kitchen. Now. Jackson looked over at her and she flushed in embarrassment.

Noticing her ogling at him, he smiled and walked towards her, putting both his arms on either side of her, boxing her in against the counter, "Nothing you haven't seen before, Kepner," he whispered huskily.

April was sure her face was on fire as she bit her lip. He inhaled sharply and the look in his eyes made something in April ache. He touched his lips to her and when her teeth released her bottom lip, he sucked it into his mouth, running his tongue along it.

It felt so good, tingles ran throughout her body as April gasped against his mouth. Jackson released her lip and pressed his lips roughly against hers in a furious kiss. She responded, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as his hips pinned her against the counter.

April loved knowing how much just kissing her like this could get him going. She felt it against her hip. Jackson broke the kiss off with a groan and April panted, confused why he had stopped. It was then that she heard her phone ringing from her bedroom.

"I should…um… get that. And you should eat some breakfast," she stuttered, obviously flustered as Jackson pulled away slightly. He smiled and nodded walking back towards his bowl of oatmeal. He acted as if the whole thing hadn't happened, but April noticed the muscles in his neck incredibly tensed.

She walked up behind him and kissed the muscles of his neck and shoulders as her phone rang again. April sighed before walking out of the kitchen towards her bedroom. She shook her head as a small smile touched her lips. It was Kevin.

"Hey," she answered, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kevin asked.

"Good. I am actually going to be able to make it in today," April said as she walked over to her vanity and began putting moisturizer on her face and body, followed by her light makeup routine she reserved for work.

"Good, Hunt has been nervous and it's been terrible around here without you," Kevin said.

"Were you on call last night?" she asked as she finished with her makeup.

"Yeah, nothing interesting at all. I didn't get woken up by interns once," he complained.

"That's rough," April responded, "Well, I need to finish getting ready, but I will be in soon."

They hung up and April grabbed her hair dryer and plugged it in as she watched Jackson walk in. He grabbed the bag he had mentioned picking up and began to get dressed. April dried her hair, watching Jackson's movements in the mirror's reflection, a small smile on her lips as she watched him dress. He walked up behind her as she finished and asked, "Almost ready?"

She nodded and he planted a kiss on her shoulder, smelling her newly dried hair and said, "I'll go pour us some to-go mugs."

April nodded and he walked out. As she put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, her engagement ring caught her eyes in the mirror. She looked down at it and a small, nostalgic smile touched her lips. She looked at it for a minute, and then slid the ring off her finger, kissing it lightly before slipping it into a small drawer in the vanity gently. It felt…sad but also like it was the right step; the next necessary step in this long phase in her life. It was like she was almost all healed. April knew Matthew would be happy to see her happy. And she knew that even without his ring, he would always be in her heart.

April slipped on a pair of flats and then her jacket before walking out into the hallway where Jackson was waiting with a fresh to go mug of coffee for her. April smiled and he asked, "Ready?"

She smiled and nodded and he held his hand out for hers as they left the apartment.

Jackson

Something had happened. He didn't know what, but it had happened fast. She had been drying her hair and he had left her bedroom. In the time it took for him to pour two cups of coffee and then grab his car keys, April had come back to him.

It was as if no time had passed. As if Matthew had never died. Never even happened. As if Stephanie and Jackson never happened. April came out and her eyes were sparkling at him like they did before everything became so hard between them. The transformation had been so staggering, Jackson could only ask if she was ready.

When she nodded, it was as if she was answering the deeper question between them. Was she as ready as he was? He would wait, but it seemed like she was finally ready to start again.

They went towards the locker room hand in hand. Jackson could feel his smile on his face, beaming as they walked and people looked at them. April held his hand tightly in hers and it was as if she was declaring them publicly in this way.

When they walked in the locker room, Alex, Cristina, and Meredith were there.

They all took note of Jackson and April's entwined hands. Alex looked smug, Cristina bored, and Meredith happy. Meredith, finally back from maternity leave, smiled as she asked, "So…what's going on? You two together?"

Jackson looked to April .She was calling the shots still.

April looked to Jackson and then back to the trio. "We are together," she attempted to say nonchalantly, turning towards her locker.

Jackson sat on the bench in front of his own locker and began to pull out a fresh change of scrubs and his lab coat.

"So…when did this happen?" Meredith asked as Jackson and April began getting ready for their shift.

April sent Jackson a pleading look and he nodded and smiled then turned and said, "Recently, very recently. And we would appreciate it if you all shut up about it."

April's head snapped in surprise and she gasped, "Jackson!" as she laughed.

Jackson shrugged defensively, and Alex said, "Dude, message received."

Jackson gave April a told-you-so look and April blushed and finished getting ready by putting her stethoscope around her neck.

She stood and began to walk out, but Jackson grabbed her arm and kissed her deeply. April was startled at first, but melted into the kiss. Jackson smiled against her lips, kissing them repeatedly until April giggled adorably and pulled away.

"See you at lunch," he whispered, pecking her lips once more.

She nodded and smiled, blushing furiously as she shot a glance towards the other chuckling attendings. April turned and left as Jackson tied his sneakers and grabbed his own stethoscope.

"You guys are asses," Jackson murmured as he left, causing them to laugh harder.

Jackson shook his head and went down to the OR board and looked it over. "Avery," Hunt called out, "How is April doing?"

Jackson nodded and said, "She is feeling much better. She is actually floating around here somewhere."

Hunt nodded and said, "Good. Thanks for looking after her."

Jackson nodded and said, "What do I need to know to catch up?"

Hunt said, "There will be a meeting shortly after lunch for board meetings to go over our..."

Jackson zoned out to whatever he was saying as he spotted April in his peripheral vision. She was walking with Kevin Banks through the pit, laughing about something as she consulted her electronic pad. She was really beautiful. Her red curls bounced and...Jackson had to force himself to stop thinking about her and refocus his attention on Hunt.

"Sound good?" Hunt asked.

Jackson nodded and said, "Uh, yeah. See you after lunch."

Hunt nodded and walked away and Jackson scanned the area for April, who was now gone.

"Hey man," Kevin greeted, walking towards the OR board where Jackson was.

"Dr. Banks," Avery said awkwardly.

Kevin arched an eyebrow and smirked, "Dr. Banks? You can call me Kevin, ya know?"

Jackson only nodded and then turned back to the board.

"April looks like she is feeling better," Kevin said, "She said you stopped by to help her."

Jackson glanced at Kevin in confusion, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yeah," Jackson said slowly, "We are together so I thought I would check in on her."

Kevin's eyebrows rose in surprise and asked, "You and April? I…I didn't know. She never really told me."

"Well it just happened? Is there a problem?" Jackson asked stiffly.

Kevin cleared his face, smiled reassuringly and said, "No...no, not at all."

Jackson only nodded and he focused back on the board as his mind whirled with why this conversation was so weird and uncomfortable.

"So no hard feelings then, right?" Kevin asked, looking at Jackson.

Jackson's face scrunched up and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well I asked April out a couple nights ago," Kevin said, then rushed out, "She turned me down, saying she was seeing someone. She just didn't say who."

Jackson thought his words over and he was not proud of the possessive and jealous feelings that surged up. He had to remind himself that even two nights ago, April had turned Kevin down. And now they were public, so it wouldn't happen again.

"Well, you didn't know," Jackson reasoned after a minute.

Kevin nodded and said, "Anyway, the reason I came over is because I need an OR. April and I are performing an emergency ruptured appendectomy."

Jackson nodded and filled one of the open slots in with the information. Kevin walked away and Jackson grit his teeth in frustration.

Karev walked up and said, "Lacey Richardson is receiving a kidney today at four."

Jackson nodded and made a note, sliding Karev in for an OR as soon as the kidney arrived.

"That guy bug you?" Karev asked, jerking his chin towards Kevin.

Jackson shrugged, trying to calm down and responded, "No. Why?"

"Because your neck muscles are so tense you may pop an artery any minute...and your jaw is super clenched," Alex said, looking him over.

Jackson shook his head and mumbled, "Whatever," as he continued to write on the dry erase board.

"It's because him and April are close, right? It bugs?" Alex asked and Jackson wondered if the peds surgeon was trying to get a rise from him.

Alex looked at Jackson until Jackson met his gaze and answered, "Yeah, it bugs a little. He just has a thing for April and we are just starting. We don't need any additional crap to make it harder for us. You know?"

Alex nodded and asked, "Did you talk to her about it?"

Jackson shook his head and said, "No. We haven't even seen each other. April and I just decided to go public this morning with all this."

"Well chicks dig communication. So be honest with her. It will cause you less grief in the long run, take it from me," Alex said.

Jackson chuckled and nodded and said, "Alright, thanks man."

Karev ambled off and Jackson spotted April walking towards him as she tied her scrub cap on.

"Hey, Kevin got us on the schedule?" she asked, looking towards the board and then back at Jackson.

Jackson nodded and asked, "Heading in now?"

She nodded and said, "Shouldn't be a long surgery."

Jackson nodded and she stood on tiptoes, pecked his lips and whispered, "Maybe I will see you afterwards."

Jackson smiled, his dark mood lifting instantly. He nodded eagerly and April chuckled and pulled back as the patient's gurney was wheeled by. April gave Jackson a final smiled before grabbing onto the side of the gurney and rushing away with it.

April

April walked out of the surgery and washed her hands as she watched Kevin finish. She had asked him to close, wanting to go and find Jackson.

She finished washing her hands and throwing her face mask away, bounding out the scrub room excitedly. She spotted Jackson laughing with a nurse and April immediately felt jealousy surge through her as she stopped short. The nurse was flirting with him and whether he meant to or not, he was flirting right back. April pursed her lips and Jackson looked up and confusion flitted across his face as he spotted her.

April averted her eyes as she walked by him and she heard him say her name. But she shook her head, heading down to the pit. She knew it was just innocent flirting, but she wasn't putting up with it. She deserved better. And Jackson knew it.

Suddenly Jackson caught up with her and pushed her into a supply closet so they could have it out in private.

"April-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Let me out of here," she grit out, annoyed and trying to prevent herself from yelling at him.

Jackson remained silent, an odd look in his eyes. Usually they were soft and gently, but they were stormy and intense. April moved to pass him but he blocked her. She looked up at him in shock and anger and he growled out, "Dammit April!"

April was shocked when he dropped down to his knees, pulling her pants down as he went. She didn't know what motivated her, but she stepped out of them and he slung one of her legs over his shoulder, kissing down her stomach lovingly, all the while maintaining eye contact with her. April braced her hands on the door behind Jackson as his kisses traveled downward.

April gasped as Jackson latched onto her aching bundle of nerves and sucked at her gently, but forcefully. She began to arch her back and her hips twitched as they thrust against his relentless mouth. His tongue swirled around her and his lips never stopped their pressure as they sucked and licked. April gasped and moaned, one hand balanced on the door in front of her and the other resting on the back of Jackson's head, encouraging him as he worked her perfectly.

He tickled his hands up her thighs and when he hooked one finger inside of her, April thought she was done for. But Jackson wasn't done with her. He entered another digit and April bit her lips to keep from screaming at the almost overwhelming pleasure coursing through her at the hands…and lips of Jackson.

Jackson moaned as he felt her tighten around his fingers. April knew she was close. So close. Then Jackson ran his dull bottom teeth along her clit and she came…hard. She couldn't help the small shriek that escaped as her whole body trembled and shook from the force of her orgasm. White lights danced in front of her eyes and her body was so arched and tensed she knew she would be sore.

Finally the lights faded and April slowly relaxed her body as Jackson continued to kiss her. He released April and kissed up her stomach, pulling her underwear and pants up with him. Once he was standing, he gently kissed the spot on April's shoulder he knew drove her wild as he tied the drawstring on her scrub pants.

His kisses trailed to her mouth and April kissed him deeply, tasting herself on him.

She pulled away and he leaned his forehead against hers. They looked each other in the eye as April panted to catch her breath. Her mind was racing, but her body was literally jumping for joy at the pleasure it had just received. Jackson began to lower his lips to hers again when the door to the supply closet swung open.

**Please review and tell me what you think! And thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Happy Friday..errr. I guess it's technically Saturday. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Please read and enjoy!**

Never Saw It Coming

Chapter 12

Jackson

Jackson swiveled around to shield April from their intruder, even though she was fully covered.

His eyes met a pair of shocked blue eyes that belonged to Owen Hunt. April gasped in embarrassment as she smoothed out her hair.

"I...I-uh heard a noise and uh..." Hunt stammered awkwardly, before shutting the door in Jackson's face.

Jackson looked over his shoulder at April and for a moment neither of them said anything before they burst out laughing. April rested her forehead against Jackson's shoulder before she asked, "He…he didn't see anything right?"

Jackson shook his head and said, "No the door opened after we finished."

April flushed and said, "Well, we better get back to work."

Jackson stopped her by placing his hands on her hips once more and she looked up at him. He said, "April. We need to talk about things otherwise this isn't going to work. Last time…we never talked about anything and it got us to a really bad place. I don't want that to happen again."

April nodded, biting her lip and he said, "What happened at the nurses' station, with the nurse, was nothing."

April looked down at his chest and picked at nonexistent lint on it as she said, "I know. I don't like you flirting with people. The only person you should be flirting with is me." She looked up at him with those big hazel eyes and he knew he would never deny her anything.

Jackson nodded and said, "Noted. I promise I won't flirt with anyone other than you."

April gave him a rueful smile and he weighed his words carefully before asking, "Do you have any feelings for Banks?"

"Kevin?" April asked, taken aback.

Jackson nodded and said, "I know you are friends, but that's how we started out. And he-"

April cut him off by planting her lips on his and kissing him deeply. Jackson resisted at first, but the kiss made him tighten his hands on her hips and a low moan rumble in the back of his throat.

She pulled away and said, "Jackson. I swear to you. I have never wanted anyone more than I want you."

He looked in her eyes and saw the truth in them. He nodded and then said, "I feel the same way."

April looked at him in shocked disbelief. "More than Stephanie, more than Lexie," he said in a certain, definitive voice.

"So let's make a promise, okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up against him as he swayed them back and forth, "Because neither of us wants anyone else right now, how about we leave jealousy out of our relationship, okay?"

April nodded and said, "Sounds good."

Jackson leaned forward and kissed her again and April pulled away after a second, thinking about something and debating whether to tell him. Jackson didn't even need to prod her. Her curiosity was insatiable. She would ask in three…two…one…

"Do I…do I taste different than the other woman you have been with?" she asked curiously, her eyes flitting down to his lips momentarily before meeting his eyes once more.

Jackson burst out laughing and shook his head. "The things that come out of your mouth, April Kepner."

April blushed and began to pull away from him, but he held on tight and pulled her closer towards him, "You _do_ taste different. You taste better."

April looked at him, with a small, innocent smile that drove him nuts. "Really?" she asked in a small voice.

He smiled and nodded and he kissed her lips and murmured against them, "Best I ever tasted. Best in the west," shaking with silent laughter as he pecked his lips.

April smacked his shoulder, shaking her head as she smiled in embarrassment and said, "Okay, never going to live this down."

Jackson laughed as she pulled away, and she said, "Now I really do need to get back to the pit. Especially since Hunt just interrupted us."

Jackson smirked, but nodded and said, "I should go too. I have to brush up on some information for a meeting I have later with your boss."

April chuckled and smoothed out her bouncy pony tail and straightened her scrub shirt.

"So…good talk," she said, smiling over her shoulder at him coyly, making Jackson want to pull her back inside for round two.

"See you at lunch!" she called out as she left him in the supply closet.

Jackson smiled and shook his head, inhaling deeply before leaving the supply closet.

April

The carnival was great. She wanted to live there. Live at the carnival with Jackson all the time. Become year round, traveling carnival goers. She smiled as she tapped her electronic pad as she updated the statuses of two patients.

Someone walked up to her and she glanced up and blushed as she took in the figure of Dr. Hunt.

"Kepner, can I talk to you?" he asked, gesturing towards the conference room.

April nodded and gulped as she walked into the conference with Hunt on her heels.

"What's up?" she asked, hoping and praying he wasn't going to bring up what happened with Jackson earlier in the day.

"Have you and Avery disclosed your relationship to HR?" he asked in a purely business voice.

April pursed her lips and said, "No, uh, not yet. Do…do you think we need to so soon. I mean, we just got together."

"The sooner the better. Jackson is the ruling member of the board. It will save you some headache in the future. Christina and I did it as soon as I was named chief," Hunt revealed.

April nodded, considering his advice and responded, "Thanks for the advice. I will definitely talk to Jackson about it."

Hunt nodded and said, "And you also need to limit your…liaisons," he said awkwardly, but authoritatively.

April flushed in embarrassment, but nodded. He nodded once and then left the conference room and April stood there appalled. She went back to work, trying to get past it and brush it off. Really, she and Jackson shouldn't have gotten swept up in the moment.

She had never understood the appeal of having sex in your workplace before Jackson. April had believed it was inappropriate and somewhat…sleazy. But recently, since Jackson, she had found it nice that she and Jackson could…connect at work. They both led very busy lives and sometimes the only interaction they had was glances in the hallways or rushed lunches.

April watched the clock as it struck five and practically jogged towards the locker room. Jackson wasn't there, so she assumed he was in a meeting or a surgery. She began to quickly change when Kevin came in.

April smiled at him and he began to undress. April grabbed her purse as Kevin asked, "Hey what did Hunt want earlier?"

April shrugged and said, "Nothing," still embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

Kevin frowned, but focused on getting dressed once more when Jackson walked in. April noticed him glance between Kevin and her, but he gave a tense smile to show he was working on the jealousy thing. April smiled as he walked towards her and asked, "Wait for me?"

She nodded and he quickly began to change. April watched him in furtive glances, her stomach doing flip flops as she caught flashes of his skin and his chest. When he turned he caught her staring and she blushed and bit her bottom lip. Jackson smiled in amusement, but there was also a smoldering lust that was brewing in his blue green eyes.

"Hey, you two want to go grab a drink at Joe's?" Kevin asked hopefully as he tied his sneaker.

Jackson looked to April, who shrugged and then turned to Kevin and said, "That would be fun."

Kevin smiled and the three left, walking across the street. It wasn't raining, but a clear night.

They grabbed a booth near the dartboard and Kevin said first round was on him. Jackson wrapped an arm around April and whispered in her ear, "You had to say yes!? Let's hope this is the first and last round."

April gave him an amused and exasperated look and kissed him gently before she saw Kevin heading back over with three beers.

"Thanks," April said, taking her beer and taking a drink.

"How was the rest of your day?" Jackson asked, looking down at her.

"Meh," she said, not really wanting to go into a lot of detail in front of Kevin.

"Was it the Hunt thing?" Kevin asked for the second time that night.

"What Hunt thing?" Jackson asked, his gaze flicking between April and Kevin,

"Kind of. I don't really want to talk about it actually," April said ignoring Jackson's question, taking another sip of her beer.

Jackson shot a glance at Kevin who nodded and took a sip of his own beer. Jackson remained quietly concerned, but grabbed April's hand under the table and squeezed it gently in a show of support and concern. She squeezed it back, grateful that he wasn't pushing her.

Jackson's pager went off and he groaned in frustration as he looked down at it.

"I thought you said you weren't on call. Is it a trauma?" she asked, looking at her own pager.

Jackson shook his head and said, "I am not on call, so it must mean it's administrative."

He looked to April and said, "Sorry, I am gonna have to bail. I don't know what the hell this could be so it could go late."

April nodded in understanding and pecked his lips in goodbye before he dashed out of the bar.

Kevin and April sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Kevin said, "I didn't mean to upset you. Sorry if I did."

April immediately felt guilty for snapping at him and shook her head and said, "It just started out as a really good day and then it just…"

"Fell apart?" he asked with a knowing smile.

She nodded and said, "Exactly."

Kevin nodded, twirling his bottle in his hand and then said, "I…I hope that you feel comfortable talking to me. I consider you a friend. My only friend here, really."

April smiled and said, "I consider you a good friend. And I know for a fact that the other doctors here like you. If they didn't, trust me, they would let you know."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, "You all seem close."

"We are, but not at first. At first the doctors from the merger were only seen as a threat to the existing interns. It took a long time for the ice to melt. Jackson became friends with them first. He dated Meredith's sister, which is when they accepted him. It took me a little longer for them to get used to me."

Kevin gave her a skeptical, amused look and asked, "What Kepner? Were you like a monster bitch in the beginning?"

"No…goody two shoes, Virgin Mary, know it all… you name it I was it. I also apparently have an obnoxious voice that makes dogs run in the opposite direction," she said, chuckling at her own expense.

Kevin looked at her tenderly and said, "When I first met you, I thought you were beautiful." April met his gaze and then he leaned forward with a smirk on his face and said, "And then I hated you for taking my job."

April chuckled and rolled her eyes as he laughed with her. He signaled to a waitress for another round of beers.

They spent the next hour laughing and drinking when April yawned and said, "No offense, but I am ready for this day to end. I am gonna head home."

She stood and put her jacket on and then grabbed her purse, reaching for her wallet to settle up her tab. Kevin waved her off and said, "I got it."

He stood too, and followed April out as she waved a cab down. "Are you okay to get home by yourself?" he asked politely.

April nodded and Kevin leaned forward and kissed her cheek before April climbed in the cab, guilt pooling in her stomach. He just kissed her cheek. There was nothing to feel guilty about. April shook it off as the cab drove her to her front door.

She paid and then got inside. She locked her door as she looked at her phone. Apparently she had missed some calls from Jackson. She hadn't even heard it ring over the loud bar.

April plugged in her phone and called Jackson back.

"Hey, are you at your apartment?" he asked as he answered.

"Yeah. Are you done already?" April asked as she took her shoes off.

"Yeah. I am gonna come over if that's okay with you?" he asked.

"Of course, please come over," April said.

They hung up and April changed into a comfy pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. She needed to make herself some dinner and unwind from the day.

Jackson arrived just as April was finishing some spaghetti. She let him in and kissed him and he inhaled, smelling the dinner she had made.

"Smells good. Got enough for two?" he asked as he shrugged out of his jacket and hoodie.

April nodded and he said "Good. I will meet you there in a second."

April nodded and went back to the kitchen to serve Jackson up a plate and set it across from hers along with a beer.

Jackson walked in the kitchen in a pair of PJ pants and a t-shirt, barefoot. It made April smile. It was so…normal.

Jackson practically inhaled his first plate and April said, "So what did the hospital need?"

"Owen actually paged me. Told me he had talked to you today about what happened," he said.

April looked at him in concern and asked, "You aren't in trouble, right?"

Jackson looked at her in disbelief and said, "April, I am in charge of the board. Not only that, but do I need to remind you who we are talking about? Owen and Christina? Meredith and Derek? Those four have more sex in that hospital than they do their own houses."

April hadn't really thought about that fact until now. Dr. Hunt and Cristina Yang were infamous for having sex in the hospital. It made Own look like a pretty big hypocrite to criticize April for getting caught with her pants down one time…and her pants hadn't even been down! They had been, but Owen didn't know that!

April sat there stewing as she twirled her fork around to ensnare her pasta. Jackson said back down across from her and she said, "So? What happened?"

"I told him we would disclose our relationship to HR, if that's okay with you, and that if we were going to be held to a standard then so was everyone else. That shut him up for a minute," Jackson said as he chuckled.

April laughed and said, "Really, I…we don't need to screw around in the hospital like we did before. But every once in a while…I don't see a problem as long as it doesn't become a problem, like interns or residents complaining."

Jackson nodded and said, "It isn't a big deal. It kind of pissed me off, but it's sorted."

April finished her plate and went and began cleaning her plate and putting it along with all the pans on the drying rack. Jackson walked up behind her and stood behind her as she took his dish and began cleaning it.

She smiled as he smelled her hair and kissed the top of her head, wrapping her arms around him.

"Did I move to fast today?" he asked gently.

April looked over her shoulder and said, "No, why would you ask that? I really…liked that. Thank you."

Jackson smiled and put his lips against hers, kissing her softly as she turned in his arms and deepened the kiss. He reached behind her and turned the water off for her.

"Ready for bed?" he whispered.

She nodded, then stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "But I am not ready to go to sleep."

Jackson pulled back and smiled, leaning down and kissing her before picking her up and taking her to her bedroom.

**Please take a minute and drop me a review. And thanks for reading! Have a great weekend!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I think this story is beginning to wrap itself up. A big thanks to all of you who had read and reviewed so far! It means a lot when you do!**

**Please Enjoy!**

Never Saw It Coming

Chapter 13

Jackson

Jackson woke up to April kissing his chest. He groaned and smiled as he cracked an eye open. She was insatiable. They had already had sex three times tonight!

"What time is it?" he asked in a sleepy voice heavy with lust, looking at the still dark sky. The sun hadn't even risen yet!

"Almost six…." kiss, kiss "I think," April said between kisses.

Jackson guided her lips to his and kissed her deeply, his body responding even though his muscles were burning with fatigue and he was exhausted. April straddled him and he groaned as she ran her hand between them and grabbed him. Jackson hissed in pleasure and croaked out, "April!"

April rubbed Jackson's tip along her folds, letting him feel how much she wanted him, and he barked out in pleasure and clenched his jaw. He didn't need any reassurance. He was already rock hard in her hand.

"P-please April!" he gasped out, digging his fingers into the skin on her hips.

April smiled down at him and then leaned down and kissed him before guiding him to her entrance. Jackson bucked his hips and April gasped and her eyes rolled and closed as he filled her.

Jackson began slow, warming up the sore muscles. April rolled her hips similarly and Jackson realized he wasn't the only one sore and tired. Jackson rolled them and April gasped as he plunged deeper into her from the new angle. He had her legs hitched over his forearms and he kissed her panting mouth, resting inside of her as he let her adjust to the new position. She broke the kiss and whimpered, "Jackson, please!"

Jackson nodded and began gently thrusting inside of her. She was tight. So tight and he kissed her softly as he sped up. She panted against his mouth and he could tell that she was already close because she was so sensitive from their earlier lovemaking.

April gasped as Jackson hit a spot in her that made her eyes open wide and her breathing become even shorter. Jackson put a hand on her cheek and whispered, "Look at me."

She focused on Jackson's eyes and he felt her begin to come, pulling his own orgasm with her. Jackson groaned as he released and April ceased breathing altogether. Her face turned red as she finally inhaled for air and Jackson lowered himself on her and kissed all over her face.

"Amazing," he whispered in her ear as he gently pulled out of her. He hovered over her and April kissed along his collarbone and sighed in pleasure as he rolled off her, pulling her into his side.

They were quiet, but Jackson found they had a language that was composed of touches, kisses, and caresses that he was more than fine with.

April's alarm clock finally beeped at 6:45 and Jackson reached over and shut it off. Jackson wrapped his arms around April once more and they were silent for a few minutes before April said, "We should wake up and get showered."

He kissed the top of her head and said, "Only if it's together."

She laughed up at him and said, "Sold. Let's go."

Jackson jumped out of bed and followed April to the bathroom. April turned it on and let it warm up as she began brushing her teeth. Jackson grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing too.

April

They smiled at each other, both deliriously happy. They finished brushing and climbed into the shower. April began to reach for the shampoo, but Jackson beat her and squirted shampoo into his hand. He said, "Lean your head back."

April obliged and leaned her head back as he began to massage the shampoo in her hair. April closed her eyes as he did and gasped as Jackson kissed her lips softly, then down her chin, along her jaw and down her throat.

April moaned as his hands rinsed her hair out. He kissed his way up her neck once more and then angled her face toward his and kissed her deeply as he pushed her up against the cold, tile wall. She shivered causing Jackson to hiss in pleasure as she trembled against him.

He groaned as he reached down and tapped the back of April's legs. April took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her up and pinned her against the wall. Jackson broke the kiss and watched her as he slid into her once more.

April gasped and ran her finger along the back of his neck as he pumped into.

"Jackson," she breathed out, "That feels...oh God! So good," as she angled her hips as she met him thrust for thrust. She was close. Her whole body was humming as Jackson built her up.

Jackson said, "You...oh fuck April you feel fucking incredible!" He smashed his lips to her as she kissed him back. He swelled inside of her as she felt her insides begin to quake, bringing about her release.

April arched her back and fell over the edge, her body spasming around Jackson as he came inside of her, growling her name out her name.

April lowered her legs to the bathtub floor and Jackson held her up as she regained her footing. Jackson and April kissed softly until both of them came back to their senses. Jackson grabbed the conditioner and massaged is in her hair as he smiled at her, fully satisfied and happy.

April could only imagine that her own face mirrored his. She grabbed the shampoo and began scrubbing his scalp as he washed her body, kneeling down and washing her feet. Her feet scrunched up as she laughed, extremely ticklish.

Jackson chuckled up at her as he finished and moved up and soaped his own body as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

"We are going to be late for work," she said as she turned off the water.

"Worth it," he said, kissing her shoulder as he wrapped a towel around her and then himself.

April smiled at him as she pulled out her hair dryer and plugged it in.

Twenty minutes later they were driving to work together. As they walked through the lobby, holding hands, April heard her name being called out and as she spun, Jackson groaned as Catherine came up to them, her eyes zeroing in on their hands.

"You...are you...you are together?!" she stammered out in shock.

"Mom...please don't...just don't," Jackson pleaded.

"Hush baby. Was it good? I can tell you have had sex. You are both bathed in the after sex glow," she said excitedly, "Were you gentle, baby?" she asked Jackson.

"Mom," Jackson warned as April blushed in embarrassment.

Catherine looked at him expectantly, and then turned that look on April. "Was he gentle, honey?"

"Oh, ummm, well...yes?" she said awkwardly, "Can we never talk about this again?"

"No," Catherine replied bluntly, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Okay, I am going to administration and you are coming with me, while April goes to change for her shift," Jackson said, taking control of the situation.

"We'll talk later, honey," Catherine called over her shoulder to April as Jackson dragged her across the lobby. "Lunch?" she called out.

"She is having lunch with me, so no," Jackson said in annoyance, "See you at noon," he called out to April.

April chuckled as she watched them go and then rolled her eyes as she turned and walked towards the lounge to change.

Jackson

Jackson guided his mother to what was technically his office.

"Jackson, honey, you are pushing me!" she said in frustration.

"I know. Look, what April and I have is really new," Jackson tried to explain, "I don't want her to spook and you will do that with all your sex questions. You know how she is. She is very...reserved and..."

"Let me stop you right there," Catherine said, "You forget that I know April. Very well. And let me also remind you that April may be very reserved and shy, but she is also a woman. Discussing sex is something we do frequently."

"Yeah, but not with the mother of the guy she is having sex with," Jackson said, smirking.

"Oh fine, spoil my fun," his mother said, chuckling, "How did this happen? When?"

Jackson leveled her with a gaze and she only responded with one that matched it.

Jackson chuckled and said, "The past few weeks we have been heading towards this and last night...we just...it was perfect," he trailed off.

"Baby, do you know how good it is to see you so happy?" she said seriously, walking forward to touch his cheek lovingly.

Jackson smiled and she said, "It is so good."

"I love her," he admitted quietly, almost nervously.

"Well," Catherine said with a smile, "That's good, right?"

"I don't know. I don't want to freak her out so early in the relationship," he said.

"April Kepner has been falling for you since you were interns," Catherine said gently, "You just have to let it happen when it happens. You will know when it's right. And so will she. Just be patient."

Jackson looked down at his mother and said, "That's actually...the most perfect thing you could have said." He leaned down and kissed her cheek and she chuckled as he said, "Thanks Mom."

"Anytime baby," she said, "Now go run the hospital. I will catch up with you two later."

He smiled and walked out of the office, leaving his mother smiling after him.

April

April was just finishing her last chart when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a kiss on her neck. She smiled and reached her hand up to cradle his cheek as she kissed him softly, "I was just finishing."

April closed the chart and handed it to the nurse who was smiling at her and Jackson, enchanted by their affectionate display.

April blushed, but Jackson pulled her away from the nurses' station. Instead of heading down to the cafeteria, Jackson led April towards administration. Jackson smiled mischievously as he opened the door to his sparse office.

"Oh," April gasped in shock as she looked at what Jackson had done.

He had laid out an indoor picnic.

"I planned on doing it outside, but..." he said, gesturing to the window where it showed the gray, stormy skies.

"This is amazing, Jackson," she said, turning and kissing him. He had gotten chicken salad sandwiches, homemade kettle chips, grapes and these chocolate éclairs that April had been obsessed with since she moved here from Ohio.

They sat and ate, laughing about his mother and how out of hand she could be.

"So, I was wondering," he said, "I noticed we both have some time off before you have to retake your boards. Do you want to get away for a couple weeks beforehand?"

April was surprised he wanted to go away so quickly, but it did sound nice. It could be just them as they began to get comfortable together.

"Sure," she said, smiling as she popped another grape in her mouth, "Where were you thinking?"

"No place in particular. We could go wherever you want," Jackson replied. April was thinking about it and Jackson asked, "Haven't you always wanted to go to Hawaii?"

"Yeah, but I have also always wanted to go see the pyramids," she said sarcastically.

Jackson just looked at her and shrugged before saying, "Hawaii, Egypt, doesn't matter."

April gaped at him and said, "There is no way we can afford that Jackson."

Jackson looked at her and said, "I am treating you. I don't want to sound like a snob, but I want to go and I want to pay for it. I can, so I will. You just say where and we will go. Egypt, Hawaii, Paris, Africa...the world is your oyster, Kepner."

April shook her head as she wrapped her head around what he was saying.

She would never pick anywhere lavish, but April leaned forward and kissed him deeply. When she broke the kiss, he smiled and kissed her lips softly once more before he took another bite of chicken salad.

They heard a knock on the door and April pulled away just in time before Catherine barged in.

"Oh, sorry you two. I was just coming in to see when I can take you both out to dinner," she said, looking at her blackberry, "My meeting should be done around five."

"Mom," Jackson murmured in annoyed disbelief. April chuckled and patted his hand before saying, "We can't tonight. We are going to be busy."

Jackson looked to April in shock. Her words didn't reveal anything, but it was obvious from her tone that April was suggesting they would be spending an evening in, having lots of sex. Jackson looked to his mother who was smiling triumphantly down at Jackson, as if to say she was right.

"Oh, okay then honey, some other time then," Catherine said before turning and walking out the door.

Jackson looked to April in shock and they both burst out laughing at the same time.

"So...tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight," she said again, taking a bite of her sandwich.

**  
****  
****Please leave me a review! They make me so happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I have been on vacation for the past two weeks. I have been having so much fun, but I have also been thinking about this story throughout the whole trip.**

**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing.**

Never Saw It Coming

Chapter 14

Jackson

Jackson watched in fascination as April's flushed skin was covered in a fresh sheen of sweat. Jackson panted and April looked over her shoulder and gave him a small little smile. "Need a break?" she asked as she slowed slightly.

Jackson shook his head and April picked up the pace once more.

Jackson and April had woken up after a long night of lovemaking and Jackson wanted to get a run in before they had to leave for work. April had surprised him by joining him for his run. He didn't know she ran, but she was not only keeping up, but she was kind of making Jackson work for it. Not only that, but her ass looked incredible in her little work out shorts.

They ran through Seward Park, which was beautiful and located close to where April lived. Jackson fell back and doubled over, placing his hands on his thighs as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You okay?" April asked as she slowed and turned towards him.

"Yeah. I just need a breather. How are you in such good shape?" he asked as he gasped for breath, "I lived with you for years and never once saw you go to the gym!"

"When everyone else was having sex, I was working off that sexual frustration with running, ballet classes, yoga, and strength training," she said, chuckling as she stretched her legs and arms.

Jackson looked at her impressed as she sat with her legs spread out wide and bent over to stretch her muscles. Jackson sat next to her and suggestively asked, "Let me stretch you out?"

April looked around the wooded area they were in and gasped in shock. "Jackson, we are in a park!"

Jackson kissed down her neck and said, "So?"

April gasped as Jackson sucked on the spot on her neck that always worked. Jackson smiled against her salty skin and said, "These woods are….dense. We could be quick," he murmured.

April grabbed his face and kissed him deeply as Jackson ran his hands up and down her thighs. She shivered against him and Jackson broke the kiss and pulled her into his lap as he kissed along her collarbone. April was rubbing against him, driving him insane.

He was so lost in her that he didn't notice her stop and begin to pull away. He then focused on their surroundings and that's when he heard it. Children playfully shrieking nearby.

"Come on," April said, smiling and shaking her head as she stood. "Let's go home and shower."

Jackson sighed in frustration, but nodded and took off running with April falling in step beside him.

April

April smiled as she walked away from the patient she had biopsied a lump from. Even lumps and bumps day couldn't get her down. She was literally on cloud nine. She and Jackson were on the same page, they were public and now Catherine knew. She was going to call her parents and tell them. It helped that they knew Jackson and liked him.

April filled out the chart and began looking over the next chart when Kevin walked up to her and said, "Hey, I was going to take the last few lumps and bumps cases. You have been at them all morning."

"It actually hasn't been too bad," April said, smiling as she handed him the new chart, "But I would like to get out of the last few if you really don't mind."

"Of course I don't. So…I think I found a church I really like," Kevin said, leaning against the station.

"Really? Which one?" April asked, trying to remember a group they had liked.

"No, I uh, I actually scouted one out on my own. I think you were busy with Jackson the night I went," Kevin said guiltily.

"Oh wow, well do you care if I tag along to your next service?" she asked.

He nodded and said, "Of course. Make sure to invite Jackson too, if you want," he offered, grabbing the charts and walking into the waiting room.

"Ross, Dr. Banks is going to be taking over. I am going to be in the pit," she said. He nodded and followed Kevin into the waiting room to call out for the next lump and bump patient.

April walked to the pit and spotted Jackson chuckling and shaking his head about something Karev was saying.

"What has you two laughing?" April asked as she nudged Jackson in the side lovingly. He wrapped an arm behind her back and pulled her into his side as he kissed her temple.

"Nothing, Karev is just being an idiot," Jackson said, shooting Alex a warning glare.

April decided to drop it and rubbed Jackson low on the back. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she talked to Alex about a case from earlier regarding a biopsy she had done to a kid.

April's hand went still lower and Jackson coughed and it took all April had in her not to smile and turn her face into his neck and kiss up it to his earlobe. She was dying to crack the façade of having any medical knowledge and sustaining a coherent conversation with Alex.

Alex glanced at Jackson weirdly as April lightly traced patterns on Jackson's back that he was familiar with. Every time they finished having sex April would rub these nonsensical patterns on his back, completely content and deliriously happy.

"Dude," Alex said, looking at him worriedly, "You don't look okay."

Jackson turned to April and in a voice so hoarse it sounded like a bark, "I think I better lie down."

Alex suddenly caught on and scowled at April and said, "Really? Right in front of me? Jeez Kepner, keep it in your pants," as he stalked off.

Jackson grabbed her hand that was still tracing on his lower back and pulled her to the nearest door with a lock.

Jackson

Jackson practically dislocated April's arm as he dragged her through the supply closet door as he attacked her lips.

"You..." kiss, "Are..." kiss, "_Evil_…" he growled out between searing kisses. April smiled against his lips and pushed him against the door and said, "Do you recognize this supply closet?"

Jackson didn't remember his own name, let alone the room they were in.

"You went down on me…" she said, blushing as she bit her bottom lip. She kissed his lips softly as he remembered that day. That had been a _good_ day.

April kissed his chin and then along his jaw towards his ear and whispered, "I think it's time I repay the favor…don't you," she said, nibbling on his ear.

Jackson looked at her in dazed shock as she kissed down his neck. She slowly lowered herself to her knees and Jackson was embarrassed to say that just the sight of her like that made him almost cum in his pants.

"Oh fuck," he groaned out as April massaged him over his scrub pants. His dick was already throbbing. She looked up at him and then kissed him and he swore the little bit of warmth from her lips through the thin pants was sending electric jolts throughout his body.

April kissed him once more, a small devious smile touching her perfect pouting lips before she jerked his pants and boxer briefs down enough to release him.

She looked at Jackson, who was bobbing at her in need. She blushed as she saw how much she affected him and then smiled up at him. She was driving him crazy.

"April!" he gasped as she tentatively took him in her hand.

She lightly ran her hand up and down his shaft and Jackson couldn't help bucking into her hand as she did.

"So soft," she murmured to herself in amazement. Jackson groaned and April kissed his tip as a little bead of precum appeared. April licked and kissed his tip softly as Jackson trembled in need.

"Jackson…Jackson, baby, tell me what you need me to do…you know I don't know much," April said innocently, but she was obviously toying with him. Her eyes revealed she knew exactly what she was doing.

"April," he panted out, his jaw and neck muscles clenching, "Please!"

April kissed around the base of him, licking him occasionally then looked up and said, "You are going to need to tell me if you want it." Her innocent, teasing voice was driving him mad and her mischievous eyes sparkling up at him almost finished him.

"Suck me off!" he barked out, his willpower spent.

April smiled at his lack of control and then took him in her mouth, putting the most exquisite pressure on him he had ever felt in his life, her tongue tickling along the vein of his dick.

He hissed in pleasure and April bobbed twice before releasing him and looking up at him.

"Like that?" she asked, a small teasing smile on her face.

Jackson's neck muscles didn't want to work as he leaned his head against the door and waited for her to begin again. Apparently she took the pity on him and began working him perfectly, teasing and sucking in perfect harmony. Jackson was shocked how…fucking incredible she was at this.

Jackson was actually covered in some sweat from his muscles being tensed for so long. When Jackson felt April tickle the back of his knees and hum, causing his cock to vibrate in her throat, he croaked out "FUCKAPRILIMGONNACUMMM!"

It wasn't much warning for April, but she surprised him by staying as Jackson released into her mouth. He felt like he came and came inside her mouth until there was nothing left. His legs, which were shaking violently, finally gave out as April released him with a pop and he fell to his knees, now eye level with April. She blushed as she wiped her chin and Jackson grabbed her chin and pulled her mouth to his roughly as he kissed her.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked as he panted to catch his breath.

"Even though I haven't been having sex, I have been listening for years…I took mental notes on what I heard," she admitted bashfully.

Jackson smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead "That was the most incredible head I have ever received."

April blushed and he chuckled as he pulled up his boxer briefs, followed by his pants. April stood and Jackson kneeled in front of her, not really trusting his legs yet. He stretched his neck and nuzzled his face against her breasts as she ran her fingernails lightly along his scalp, causing his to shiver in pleasure.

She giggled as he nipped her breasts over her scrub top and he smiled as the musical sound filled the supply closet. "Come on, we better get back."

He groaned and said, "I guess. Have you thought about where you want to go on vacation?" he asked as he stood, pulling her close to him and kissing along her jaw, still feeling incredibly frisky.

April inhaled sharply as he gently bit her earlobe and tickled it with the tip of his tongue. She exhaled shakily as she shook her head and in a breathy voice, said, "Uh…wha…place to go? Oh no, I umm, God that feels good, I am haven't thought about it," she said between breathy moans.

Jackson smiled and leaned forward, pressing a series of soft kisses against her soft lips as she smiled. "Well think about it. I want to make the plans soon," he said.

April nodded and held his lips in place and kissed him passionately. Jackson cupped his hand on the back of her neck as the other hand tangled in her hair, holding her in place as he kissed her with everything he had.

A pager going off interrupted them and April groaned and looked down at it. She broke the kiss and said, "It's Kevin. He needs me for a consult."

Jackson nodded and said, "Okay, well I…I want to take you out. I'll come by your apartment around six?" he asked.

She nodded and kissed him once more before grabbing a pile of towels for show and then leaving the supply closet. Jackson grabbed the first thing his hand found and left a minute after.

"Dr. Avery," someone called out to him.

Jackson spun on his heel and saw Shepard walking towards him, noting the item in his hand and said, "Changing bedpans now?"

Jackson looked down and noticed that he had grabbed a bedpan. He set it on the cart and said, "Umm, no. What's up?"

"Dr. Hunt asked me to give you the numbers for Neurology. I am working on them and should have them to you by the end of the week," Shepard said.

Jackson nodded and said, "Thanks, whenever you get them to me is fine."

"So I hear you are taking a vacation," Shepard said as they both walked towards Administration.

Jackson nodded and said, "April and I want to get out of town to relax a little bit before she has to take her boards."

Shepard nodded and said, "Know where yet?"

Jackson shook his head and said, "I am leaving that up to April."

Shepard nodded as they walked into Jackson's messy office and Shepard looked at him a moment before saying, "You are really good for each other."

Jackson smiled and nodded, "We are."

"Mark would be happy you found each other," Shepard said quietly.

Jackson smiled as he thought about his old mentor. Mark had maybe seen it before even Jackson had. Sloan did ask April to get closer to Jackson to relieve some stress. Jackson just thought he was being meddlesome at the time. But maybe Sloan has seen what Jackson had needed and April was what he thought Jackson needed.

Jackson said, "I miss him."

Derek nodded and said, "I will see you later, I have a craniotomy to get to. Want to scrub in?"

Jackson looked at all the paperwork then smiled guiltily at Derek before replying, "Definitely."

Shepard laughed as Jackson followed him out of the office.

April

April was just walking out of surgery when she heard, "April!"

She looked up and spotted Catherine who was walking out of the opposite OR.

"It must be kismet!" she said, beaming at April. "Lunch?"

April smiled, not having an excuse out of it and genuinely interested in catching up with the older woman. She had always been close with Catherine and her relationship with Jackson should bring them closer, not pull them apart.

"Wonderful!" Catherine exclaimed as they made a plan to meet at the nurses' station.

April quickly changed and sent Jackson a quick text telling him she would be at lunch with his mother.

They went to lunch at a nearby place that offered nice outdoor seating. It was beautiful out today. No rain in sight. April let the sun soak into her skin.

Catherine was true to form as she asked April a bunch of inappropriate question as April scolded her and blushed.

"Oh fine, honey, ruin my fun. Just tell me you are happy," she pleaded, "Because I can tell Jackson is so happy he can't think straight."

"He makes me so happy," April responded as she sipped her water.

"Oh good," Catherine squealed across the table, "So I hear you are both taking some time off? Any specific plans?"

April shook her head and said, "We want to get away, somewhere relaxing and fun before I have to take my boards and Jackson told me he wants me to pick. I just…I don't know where!"

"Oh honey, I have the perfect place in mind," Catherine said, "Why don't you and Jackson go to our Hampton home? It's is beautiful and quiet. There is plenty to do, but it can also be relaxing and restorative. The house is just sitting there empty. It's a beachfront property," she said, obviously trying to entice April.

April had always wanted to go to the Hamptons, hearing how beautiful it was in the summer.

"You would be the young couple of the summer to follow!" Catherine said. "Oh the parties…I know they may not be your and Jackson's cup of tea, but they are _fabulous_…the lobster… oh April, I can almost taste it! If you don't go, then promise you will sometime. It can't be missed."

"It actually sounds pretty perfect," April said, smiling.

"Let me plan it! I will get everything ready, all you and Jackson need to do it board the plane. You will love it! Jackson loved the Hamptons when we didn't force him into a tux to attend charity dinners and parties," Catherine said, chuckling to herself.

April nodded and said, "I will talk to him and let you know. Thanks for the suggestion Catherine!"

She nodded and smiled as they both finished their salads and left to go back to the hospital. Catherine went to check in on Richard while April called Jackson who answered on the second ring.

"I am just getting back from lunch with your mother," she said brightly.

"I apologize in advance for how uncomfortable she made you and please don't break up with me," he joked.

April laughed and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Oh?" Jackson said suggestively and April could hear that he was hoping they could continue where they left off in that supply closet.

"It's not what you think, you sex fiend!" she teased.

"Me? The sex fiend!? You are the one who locked me in your bedroom last night and had sex with me until we passed out," he accused.

April laughed and was blushing furiously as she walked towards the locker room. She had been slightly sex crazed last night with him. But he hadn't complained.

April told Jackson she would meet him on his floor and then hung up and got dressed back into her scrubs before she went to find Jackson.

She found him charting and then walked towards him. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed the back of his neck as he straightened his spine and turned in her arms.

"How was your craniotomy with Shepard?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Amazing. Went really well," he said, bending his knees slightly and pecking her lips.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jackson asked as he straightened before they could get carried away.

"I think I decided where I want to go," April said, watching him carefully to see how he would take her suggestion.

"Good, where?" he asked.

"The Hamptons?" she said timidly.

"My mother…" he said, his face unreadable.

"She suggested it, but I _have_ always wanted to go and she said you guys had a house out there," she said, "But if you don't want to go-"

"No, that actually sounds perfect. It is really beautiful and relaxing. There is also a lot we can do. Sailing, horseback riding, swimming…sounds great."

April beamed and said, "Your mom wants to plan it and said she was going to 'get the house ready' whatever that means."

Jackson chuckled and said, "I will talk to her about it. See you at dinner tonight?" he asked, making sure she hadn't forgotten.

She nodded and said, "I am going to go bikini shopping," she purred in his ear as she kissed his cheek.

He groaned and said, "Evil, Kepner, evil. Why am I getting involved with you again?"

"Because you love me," she said without thinking. She blushed as she realized what she had said, and stammered, "Oh God…I…I didn't…I meant…" as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp in embarrassment.

"I know what you meant. And it's true," he said, pulling her back into his arms. "I do love you," he said quietly as he rested his forehead against hers, "I just wanted to tell you somewhere more romantic."

She smiled and blushed and then whispered, "I love you too, you know?"

His smile almost made her heart burst in happiness as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Get a room!" Cristina said as she walked by.

April broke the kiss and her face was on fire as Jackson pulled away, also looking slightly dazed. He chuckled and April couldn't help but giggle.

He reached forward and tucked a curl behind her ear and said, "If you really love me then you will…do something for me."

April nodded and asked seriously, "What?"

"Get a string bikini," he said seriously, though his eyes sparkled in amusement as her face transformed from serious to amused in a second.

She blushed and shook her head as she turned away from him and walked away. She looked over her shoulder to find him still staring at her and she blew an air kiss before turning the corner.

**So please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! So I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Each review makes me smile and I am so blessed to have so many amazing readers. You all are so wonderful. **

**It is good to be back to writing this story, but I feel like I'm a little rusty. So please feel free to leave me constructive feedback! Thanks again and enjoy this chapter! April and Jackson are going on vacation too!**

Never Saw It Coming

Chapter 15

April

April sighed in absolute happiness as the ocean breeze danced across her skin. April and Jackson had been in the Hamptons for a week and a half and she never wanted to leave. It was truly beautiful. April looked to water where Jackson was swimming and smiled as he went under the waves.

April closed her eyes once more and let the sun soak into her skin and completely relax her. She had studied with Jackson for the boards off and on just to brush up with all the work that her and Hunt had done to prepare her for the boards this time around.

April now insisted that she was ready and wanted to enjoy the week of vacation she had left.

April felt a shadow and looked up to see Jackson leaning over her smiling, soliciting a kiss from her which she was more than happy to give.

April smiled up at him as they broke apart. Jackson smiled back and asked, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look lying out like that?"

April smiled and accusingly said, "Charmer."

Jackson chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed his towel and wiped his face dry before lying out on his beach chair. April asked, "What do you want for dinner tonight? I can cook."

He shook his head and looked at her before saying, "I already have it all planned out."

April looked at him in interest and Jackson said, "Tonight there is a full moon, so I planned a dinner on the porch followed by stargazing on the beach."

"How romantic. Trying to get luck Avery?" April teased as she smoothed some more lotion on her arms and legs.

Jackson chuckled and then asked, "Want me to get your back?"

"I will when I flip over," she said, shooting him a knowing look.

"You know this is a private beach, you know what that means don't you?" he asked.

"It means we have it to ourselves?" April responded oblivious to where he was going with this information as she finished rubbing the lotion into her chest and stomach.

"No, it is code for topless...or nude if you prefer," Jackson said, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

April shot him a look and he laughed with her as she rolled her eyes, "You are incorrigible!"

Jackson laughed and asked genuinely, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

April looked over the rim of her sunglasses at him and said, "Are you kidding? I love it here. I want to live here all the time."

"Not in winter you don't. Trust me, it gets depressing after the first signs of fall," he said.

April looked up at the Avery beach house and couldn't imagine it being boarded up for almost the entire year. It was so beautiful.

April flipped over twenty minutes later and when she did, Jackson obliged her by thoroughly massaging lotion into her skin. He then proceeded to pick her up and pretend to throw her in the ocean, but took pity on her and eased her in with her securely in his arms. The played in the waters together, kissing as the waves rushed against them.

"So, do you want to have sex on the beach for real?" he asked suggestively, recalling her fake' first time' story they had teased her for mercilessly so long ago.

April blushed and groaned, "Don't remind me!"

He laughed and said, "Now that I am here with you, I can't seem to remember what's wrong with it," as he wrapped her legs around his waist. April smiled and kissed his neck as rubbed along her sides, causing her to shiver. April kissed Jackson deeply and although they didn't have sex on the beach, they did fool around in the water.

When sun began to sink, they went back to their beach chairs. April relaxed while Jackson stood and leaned down and kissed April as he murmured, "I am going to go check on dinner. Come up whenever you are ready."

April smiled and kissed his lips once more before he walked up the beach and onto the wooden stairs that led to his house.

April smiled and watched as the sinking sun changed the colors from a blue and gold to a beautiful sparkling blue green ocean and an orange and magenta sky. She sighed, never imagined she could ever be so happy.

She thought about where she was almost a year ago. Matthew would have just proposed to her. It seemed like another lifetime. April smiled as she remembered him, but she knew, even then that it was always Jackson she was supposed to be with.

April folded her towel up and slipped her beach cover-up on and walked towards the house. She smiled as she smelled something delicious as she walked through the house. She decided to shower and slip into something casual, but still pretty since Jackson was being very romantic tonight.

April slipped on a comfy, flowy maxi dress and tousled her damp curls. She put on very minimal makeup and then walking downstairs where she was surprised to see Jackson waiting for her.

"You look incredible," Jackson appreciated, taking in her appearance with a look of adoration on his face.

April blushed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly, hugging her to him.

"Thank you," she replied, "It smells delicious."

Jackson smiled and led her out to the wrap around porch where he had set up a little table with candles and a delicious plate of lobster and salad. She gasped at how beautiful and intimate it was.

"Did you...you did all this?" she asked, looking at Jackson in surprise.

Jackson chuckled and said, "I had help. I had the food prepared since I don't know the first thing about how to cook a lobster."

He held out April's chair for her and she smiled as she took it and he pushed her in. Jackson kissed the top of her head and she settled in and placed her napkin on her lap.

"Thank you Jackson," April said, taking in the now twilight sky and the beautiful night he had arranged for them. He only smiled and they ate and laughed together as the ocean lapped at the shore.

When they were finished eating, Jackson kicked off his shoes and April decided to copy him before they headed down to the beach to watch the stars. He had a blanket and wine for them.

April sighed as they settled into the sand and watched the moon ascend into the night sky. The stars were huge. Bigger even than they were back home on the farm in Ohio. They were silent together, wrapped in each other's arms, but neither of them needed to fill the silence. It was beautiful and they communicated in their language of touches and caresses. It was perfect.

"I love you Jackson," April whispered, so quietly he might not have heard her.

She felt his arms tighten around her, letting April know that he had heard her.

"I love you so much," he whispered against her hair as he stroked her back.

April smiled as she saw a shooting star. On a night like tonight, seeing one wasn't uncommon. April wished on it that she and Jackson could always be this happy.

"April, I want to marry you," he whispered.

April looked up at him and looked at him as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

He looked almost afraid as she looked at him and he said, "I didn't plan this...I-I should have done something bigger...something more...but I am sitting here, so happy, and I never want it to end. And I know it's because of you."

April's eyes teared up and she said, "I don't want something more, something bigger. I want you. That is all I have ever wanted. And you make me so happy Jackson. So happy. I just wished on a shooting star that we could always be this happy."

"Me too," he murmured, sitting up slightly, smiling. April smiled and hugged him to her tightly.

Jackson pulled away and then looked at her seriously and asked, "So you will? You'll marry me?" His face was gorgeous. His eyes were glowing with hope, love, and a little unnecessary nervousness.

She smiled and nodded and then whispered, "I will marry you."

Jackson's answering smile was so beautiful...April knew it would be how she would always imagine Jackson whenever she thought of him. It was a moment she would relive until she was no more.

Jackson leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss that slowly built into a searing and passionate kiss that made April's heart flutter and her world become fuzzy.

When he pulled away, he still had that smile and April could only imagine her face. He leaned back down and pulled her with him as they resumed their previous entwined embrace. April rested her head on his chest and heard his heart pounding in his chest as they laid there. After a while it slowed and April swore it regulated itself to the rhythm of the ocean waves.

Jackson-_A few days later_

Jackson sat in his and April's hotel room as he waited for her to get done with her oral interviews.

That morning he had woken up early. April had everything laid out and ready for her to get dressed the night before. Jackson had called and cancelled the wakeup call and ordered room service for breakfast so that it was one last thing April had to do this morning. He wanted her to be as stress free as possible.

Jackson climbed back on the bed when it was time and woke April up himself, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders softly. She rolled over and looked at the clock.

"No wakeup call?" she asked groggily, blinking her eyes open.

"No, I cancelled it since I was already awake. I also ordered you some breakfast," he said softly, as he ran his fingers through her bed head hair.

"Jackson you didn't have to do that. That will cost a fortune when there is free breakfast downstairs," she said reproachfully, "Can you call and cancel it?"

He shook his head and said, "I don't care. I want you to not have to waste time worrying about it either. How are you feeling?"

April stretched and rolled to her side so she was facing him. She looked at him and Jackson knew that look she was giving him. She wanted him.

Jackson leaned over and placed soft kisses on her lips before she ran her finger up his chest, along his shoulders and up his neck. She held him in place as she kissed him. Jackson's hands found their way under the tank top she was sleeping in and ran his hands over her breasts softly, fingering her nipples and groaning as the hardened against the pads of his fingers.

April panted as she arched her back off the bed and closed her eyes as Jackson continued to stroke her breasts, but it wasn't enough. He lifted the tank and tenderly took her nipple his mouth and sucked and lapped at it, loving the taste of her skin.

April moaned and Jackson switched breasts and paid equal amount of attention to the other one. April trembled in his arms and Jackson smiled as he kissed his way to her mouth.

April rolled them so she was lying on top of him and Jackson groaned as her breasts pressed against his bare chest. His hands found their way down into her little shorts she slept in and pushed them down her hips. Her skin was so soft and his palms roved over her ass possessively, grabbing onto it causing her to gasp and giggle in excitement.

April rolled her hips, causing Jackson to groan in excitement as she brushed against him, hard and ready for her. Jackson sat up taking her with him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her as he pushed his boxers down. April broke the kiss as she placed herself over him.

As she lowered herself down on him, April focused her eyes on his and he immediately leaned forwards and placed his lips on hers. April trembled in around him as she took him fully inside of her and he thrust up reflexively. She gasped against his lips as she rolled her hips and began riding him.

Since Jackson had proposed, having sex had changed between them. It had always been great, but it was even better since they were going to get married. Jackson...he just couldn't wait to make April his wife. He never thought he would ever feel like that, but he did with April. And it made their intimate moments, much more intimate.

Jackson was so lucky to have her. April, noticing his face, leaned forward and kissed him and whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

"I can't wait to be married to you," Jackson responded in a hoarse voice as he bucked up.

April smiled as she rolled her hips and hugged him tighter to her and groaned out, "My, husband," she panted, "I can't wait to call you my husband."

Jackson smiled and said, "I like the sound of that." He _really _liked the sound of that because his thrusts became surer and more insistent. April reaped the rewards of his passion as her head fell back and a cry fell from her lips. Jackson used the opportunity to kiss her exposed neck and thrust harder inside of her as she panted and moaned, digging her nails in his shoulder. Jackson could tell she was close and so was he.

"God you're fucking beautiful," he said between his clenched teeth. And she was. Her silky red hair, her dazzling smile, her sparkling lust filled eyes, her flushed pale skin.

April smiled and kissed him as she arched her back, signaling that she was almost there. Jackson reached between them and rubbed her clit causing her to tighten around him as she released, panting and crying out softly. Jackson groaned as she pulled his release from him and he released into her deeply. Jackson panted against her shoulder as he came down and tightened his arms around her in a hug, which she returned, and whispered, "I love you."

He felt her smile against his neck as he pulled back from her and kissed her forehead and then her lips softly. "I love you too. Thank you," she whispered, running her fingers up and down his back.

Jackson chuckled and they gently kissed and stroked each other lovingly before a knock on the door caused them both to jump.

"Room service," he reminded her as he lifted her off of him and kissed her forehead.

April nodded, smiling as she stretched lazily in bed as Jackson pulled his boxers up to answer the door. April tied her robe around her as she woke up and Jackson pushed the cart in and lifted the lid off her plate.

After April finished her breakfast and got ready, Jackson gave her a long leisurely kiss and said, "You are going to be great. I love you," he whispered. She looked amazing.

April nodded and Jackson kissed her once more before she left him in the room to get ready for the day.

Now he was waiting impatiently, researching engagement rings and how to pick one. He didn't know what to look for, but like any surgeon, he had done his research before he went into buying it and knew at least what to look for in a ring.

Jackson looked at the clock and his leg nervously bounced up and down as he waited to either see or hear from April. April and the examiners were going to be given a break soon and he wanted to check in with her.

April had seemed really calm when Jackson had expected and prepared for a nervous, anxiety attack. Of the two of them, Jackson seemed more nervous. He knew there was so much riding on this and all he wanted was for her to pass. He didn't know if her confidence could take another blow of not passing.

Jackson realized he hadn't been sleeping much, his nights filled with April and him having mind blowing sex. Jackson closed his computer and walked towards the hotel bed and laid down, flicking through TV channels until he settled on a baseball game.

He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. When Jackson woke, he felt warm arms wrapped around him and April spooning him from behind, also asleep.

Jackson rolled in her arms gently and she stirred awake and asked "Have a good nap?"

Jackson nodded and immediately asked, "How did it go?"

She shrugged, and Jackson couldn't help but notice once again that April seemed eerily calm as she rubbed hands up and down his chest.

"I think it went fine. I don't know, we'll see," she murmured.

"You seem...calmer and more...confident," he noted running his hands through her red curls.

April nodded and said, "I think if it's meant to be it will be. If I don't pass...well, maybe it means I'm not meant to be a surgeon."

Jackson shook his head and said, "April, you are too good to give up on surgery."

She shrugged and then smiled softly up at him and said, "We'll see soon. I know that no matter what, I will be fine."

Jackson gave a small smile then nodded and leaned down and kissed her softly, cupping her face with his hand as his thumb brushed along her soft cheek.

"Wanna go do something?" he asked.

She nodded and Jackson smiled and got up, stretching as April stood and began to slip on something other than her business suit she had fallen asleep in.

Jackson made a plan for them to go and explore Salt Lake City where the test had been held this year. He grabbed his wallet and key card and April let him lead her out of the hotel and take her mind off the long wait for the board results.

Because it was a beautiful day, Jackson and April decided it would be fun to do the guided Segway tour of Salt Lake City. They had taken some amazing pictures together and just had fun. Anytime either of their phones rang, they froze only to have it be a text message or a phone call from one of their parents.

April and Jackson finished the day by going out to dinner. They ate, laughing about the odd tour guide and when April's phone chimed signaling she had an email. She looked up in fear to Jackson who shot her a reassuring look, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.

April nodded in appreciation for his support before she picked her phone up with her hand still firmly in his and checked her email. She bit her bottom lip as it loaded and Jackson swore his heart was racing harder than it was when he had waited for his results.

Her eyes red two sentence before her smile broke out in the most beautiful beam Jackson had ever seen. April's hazel eyes were happy, excited, relieved and Jackson couldn't help getting out of his chair and kissing her soundly on the mouth and then wrapping his arms around her and saying, "Congratulations, baby."

**So a lot happening in this chapter! I didn't know Jackson was going to propose in the Hamptons and then suddenly I was writing it. Hope it doesn't seemed rushed to you all. Anyway, please do me the honor of letting me know your thoughts by writing a review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone. This will not be my last chapter, even though I am getting close to the end of this story. So please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Never Saw It Coming

Chapter 16

April

April and Jackson walked through the terminal towards the doors. She nervously bit her lip when she felt Jackson grab her hand and wrap it in his own. She looked up at him and noted his amused face. He smiled and said, "It's going to be okay. We are telling them we're getting married, not admitting to a crime."

April chuckled, but she was still nervous as she glanced around the airport, trying to spot her parents. Jackson and April hadn't planned on stopping by Ohio for a visit, but since their engagement and April passed her boards, April thought she should tell them in person that she was once again engaged when they hadn't even known she was dating.

April spotted her dad first, standing out in the crowd at a massive 6'6 stature.

She beamed and pointed them out to Jackson and her dad found her in the crowd and smiled brightly at his daughter. April rushed through the crowds with Jackson trailing behind her with their luggage.

April hugged her mother first and then wrapped her arms around her dad and said, "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Chicken!" he said, looking her over, "You look...well, you are glowing. A major improvement since the last time your mother and I saw you."

April smiled at him and then her mother, whose eyes were filled with tears of happiness. April suddenly remembered Jackson behind her.

She spun and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her side and said, "Mom, Daddy...you remember Jackson?"

Karen and Joe finally focused on the man with their daughter and Karen immediately embraced Jackson, "Of course we remember, Jackson honey how have you been?"

Jackson smiled as Karen held onto his biceps as she waited for an answer from him.

"I have been good Mrs. Kepner," he said, feeling her warm hands squeeze gently once before releasing him.

Joe Kepner shook Jackson's hand, but then surprised Jackson by also pulling the young plastic surgeon into a manly hug with a slap on the back that April couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Avery, good to see you again," he said.

April's parents led them out of the airport and to their car. After Jackson and her dad loaded up the car, Jackson and April climbed in the back, holding hands.

She looked at Jackson nervously and was surprised to see that he was completely at ease, looking at the farmland scenery whizzing by. She squeezed his hand and he looked to her and smiled, squeezing her hand back before looking back out the window.

How different it must be for him. He had never spent any real time outside of cities if at all. April rested her chin on his shoulder and followed his gaze as she looked out at the rolling, cornfield hills of Ohio. It was a beautiful day and April was glad that Jackson got to see it at its best.

April looked to her house and said, "There it is."

Jackson looked to her house and April felt her stomach flip flop nervously. Jackson had been raised in mansions, townhouses, Hampton beach houses, and European villas. April watched his face closely as he took in her family home.

The Kepner family home was picturesque and was the stereotype when it came to farmhouses. It was painted white, with a big porch and blue shutters. Their family dog, Cody, was panting on the porch, his tail wagging excitedly when he identified his owner's car. Situated further behind the house were the red barns, storage buildings, and fields.

April studied Jackson's face, trying to clear any sign of nervousness or insecurity. She loved her home and was proud of it. But it was still important to her that Jackson, her future husband, love it as well. He would become familiar with it at major family events and holidays.

Her father and mother worked to keep the house and land impeccable as well as the farm buildings. Jackson's face broke out in an enchanted and intrigued expression and April was so happy she could have kissed him there in the backseat of her parents' car. April settled for squeezing his hand.

"What a beautiful home, Mr. and Mrs. Kepner," Jackson said, smiling at April briefly.

"Thank you, Jackson," Karen said, smiling over her shoulder at Jackson, "Please know you are welcome anytime."

"You want a tour of the farm?" Joe asked as he parked the car.

Jackson nodded and said, "Absolutely. I have never been on a farm before. Should be enlightening."

April chuckled and Joe nodded and said, "We can leave the luggage in the back of the trunk until later." April and her mom walked around the car, watching as Jackson and Joe walked off down the gravel road leading towards the farm buildings. Joe would occasionally point something out to Jackson and April smiled at the image.

Karen wrapped her arm around April and said, "You make a good pair."

April looked at her mom in shock and stammered, "H-how did you know?"

"I...just can," Karen said with a small, knowing smile as she opened the trunk of the car and extracted April's suitcase. April grabbed Jackson's suitcase and then walked up to the front porch.

Cody barked excitedly and jumped all over April's front in excitement. April sat on the steps and scratched Cody behind the ears as Karen sat next to her.

"It's good to be home again," April said as she looked around the farm.

It was good. This place was so peaceful. The air smelled of sweet earth and the warm breeze caressed the skin, welcoming her home. She continued to pet Cody then turned to her mom and asked again, "Mom, how did you know?"

Karen looked at April with an amused smile on her face and said, "I see the way he looks at you. He loves you...adores you even. I saw how much he cared for you after Matthew's passing. He...he can't take his eyes off you. And you..."

April waited for her mother to speak.

"You light up every time he looks at you, speaks to you, touches you. I have waited so long for you to meet someone that can make you feel this way. That loves you and who you love back. I have just wanted you to be happy, and Jackson...he makes you happy," Karen said, squeezing April's knee.

April reached forward and hugged her mom who laughed and rubbed April's back. April pulled away and said, "Do...do you think Daddy knows?"

Karen smiled and said, "Your father can be oblivious to some things, but he isn't blind."

April looked towards the gravel road and said, "I haven't heard a gunshot, so that has to be a good sign."

Karen laughed and said, "We aren't that bad! Your dad is protective, but he sees how happy you are. He knows it's because of Jackson."'

April blushed and then went back to petting Cody's head who whimpered happily at the attention.

April yawned and Karen looked at her daughter and said, "You should take a nap before dinner. Come on."

April followed her mother up the stairs, both of them dragging her and Jackson's suitcases behind them.

April's mother rolled April's suitcase into her bedroom and April waited in the hallway and said, "He staying in Libby's room or Kimmy and Alice's room?" gesturing towards his luggage.

"He can stay in your room with you," her mother said after a moment's pause.

April gaped at her mother and said, "Mom...y-you don't have to be so..._cool_ about all this. I mean, I don't want you and dad to be uncomfortable and Jackson is more than willing to sleep anywhere."

"April, we have four daughters and only one isn't married. Your father and I can handle it," Karen replied with an amused smile as she took the handle of Jackson's suitcase and rolled it in next to hers at the foot of the bed.

April looked at the suitcase, still somewhat baffled until her mom walked up to her and hugged her again, "It's good to have you home, sweetheart."

April smiled and Karen walked down the stairs, probably to get a start on dinner.

Jackson

Jackson wiped his forehead as he walked up the porch steps. He petted April's dog as Joe said, "There is a washroom up the stairs on the left."

Jackson nodded and said, "Thank you for the tour, Mr. Kepner."

"Joe. Call me Joe. Anytime," he said as he left Jackson on the porch.

Jackson patted Cody's head once more before he walked up the stairs. He found the bathroom and lathered up his hands with what had to be a homemade bar of soap. He "washed up" and when he finished he almost jumped when he opened the door to find April waiting for him.

She waved at him silently, her face adorable as she gestured for him to follow her. He looked at her in confusion and then entered what had to be her bedroom. It was what his mother would call shabby chic.

"April, I shouldn't be here," he said, remembering that her very protective father was downstairs.

April shook her head and said, "That's just it, my mother said we could stay in the same room."

"Wha- how did she know we were together?" he asked in surprise, looking at his suitcase as if he couldn't believe it was in April's room.

"She said she just knew," April responded.

"In that case, I think your dad knows too," Jackson said.

During their tour, Jackson had kept getting the feeling that Joe was hinting that he knew Jackson and April were more than just friends. Jackson and April had discussed how they wanted to tell them and April had said she wanted to be together, but that she wanted to be the one to tell them she was with Jackson and now engaged.

"Do you think they know we are engaged?" Jackson asked, even though it was impossible since even he hadn't known he would have proposed in the Hamptons.

April thoughtfully chewed her lip and said, "I really could use a nap. Want to join me?"

He looked at the door uncertainly then asked, "Are you sure your parents are cool with this?"

April shrugged and said, "I guess. My mom will have told my dad where you are staying by now. Since we haven't seen or heard from him, my guess is he is dealing with it."

Jackson nodded as April closed the bedroom door and walked to her bed. She kicked off her shoes and climbed in smiling at Jackson.

Jackson walked to the bed and said, "I may be sleeping in the same bed as you, but I care about my penis way too much to risk it getting shot off by your father. No sex." He said as he pointed a reprimanding finger at her in jest.

April laughed as he climbed in next to her and said, "You sound like you are scolding me! I am not the one who engages sexual exploits in inappropriate places."

Jackson spooned April from behind and said, "I really love your home. It's so...homey."

April looked over her shoulder and said, "It isn't anything fancy..."

"That's why I like it!" he insisted, "I can tell that a lot of hard work goes into this place and that everything in it has a story. A history. Does your mother make the soap?"

April laughed and nodded, "Yeah, she is the typical farm wife."

Jackson laughed and said, "I can't imagine my mother making her own bars of soap."

"I can't imagine my mother doing a penis transplant," April responded as she giggled.

Jackson smiled and kissed her shoulder. They both fell asleep fairly easily and when they woke up, Jackson smelled a truly delicious dinner cooking.

April stirred and looked at her watch and said, "Jeez. We better get down there soon. Daddy likes to eat exactly at 5:30."

Jackson smiled at her as he realized April was so structured so time oriented because she was raised to be.

Jackson stretched and followed April down the stairs and in the kitchen.

"Jackson honey, Joe is in the living room watching the game if you want to join him. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," Karen said as she mixed a pitcher of fresh lemonade.

Jackson smiled and said, "Thank you Mrs. Kepner."

"Please, call me Karen or Mom...when I hear Mrs. Kepner I look over my shoulder for my mother in law critiquing my food," Karen said, smiling at him.

Jackson nodded and went to the living room where Joe was watching baseball game.

"Hi Joe," Jackson said, sitting on the couch.

"Jackson," Joe said, pointing the remote towards the TV, "You watch baseball?"

Jackson nodded and said, "Not as much as football and basketball, but I do watch it."

Joe Kepner and Jackson were soon lost in sports talk and ten minutes later, April walked in and announced dinner.

They sat and Jackson felt awkward when he reached for his silverware and no one else did. April grabbed his hand and then looked to her mom, whose hand was extended to Jackson. He held her hand and Jackson watched as Joe said grace. Karen squeezed his hand and shared a kind smile before she released his hand and then grabbed her silverware.

Jackson had never been in this type of setting. It was exactly what he thought it would be like. It was homey, it was comforting. More than anything though, it was wholesome. Jackson respected the peaceful life here. Work hard and take pleasure what was simple. Family, friends, faith, and the land.

Jackson was envious. He looked to April and realized that she was a product of this lifestyle. She was beautiful, wholesome, comforting, and she had amazing faith and not just in God. If April believed in you, she never stopped.

If there was a God, Jackson believed that April was one of his biggest accomplishments. April looked up at him and gave him a small smile, as if she had heard his thought and she blushed and looked back down at her meal.

"So, Jackson how long have you been seeing my daughter?" Joe asked, taking a sip of his lemonade.

Jackson almost spit out Karen's creamy garlic potatoes as April looked to him in shock.

"Joe, really," Karen said, laughing as she bit into her pork chop.

April cleared her throat and Jackson responded, "We have been dating about a month now."

Joe nodded and said, "Well, good. I see you make my Chicken very happy."

Jackson smiled at Chicken and April blushed as she said, "Jeez, dad. Cool it with the Chicken will you?"

"I am actually interested to hear how you got that nickname," Jackson said, intrigued.

"I raised chickens," April said quickly, shooting her parents warning looks.

Jackson chuckled as Karen said, "She actually got it because of her pet chicken. She had said they were best friends. She named it Nugget and so Joe called her Chicken."

"Chicken Nugget," Jackson said laughing.

Joe, Karen and Jackson laughed as April blushed and said, "So embarrassing. Thanks Mom."

"Oh honey, it's adorable," Karen said.

"It is," Jackson assured her, reaching for her hand under the table and squeezing it.

They three ate dinner as Joe and Karen shared stories from April's childhood. April filled in the details everyone in a while. Her parents asked about work, how their cases were going, and how they enjoyed their vacation.

April looked at Jackson out of the corner of her eyes as Karen left the table to get their dessert...a homemade pie of course.

Jackson knew April was going to tell them during dessert and he squeezed her hand in support. At least they knew they were already together.

Jackson complimented the pie. It was still warm. April set her fork down and said, "Mom, Daddy. Jackson and I are engaged."

Karen and Joe looked up in shock from their pies.

"We got engaged in the Hamptons. Neither of us really knew it was happening until it happened, but it was something we both realized it was something we wanted-" April said as she began a ramble.

Karen shocked face transformed into an ecstatic smile and stood and wrapped her arms around April and Joe stood and shook Jackson's hand before pulling him into a hug. "You take care of my little girl."

"Yes, sir," Jackson said.

April and Karen were both crying and Karen pulled back and cupped April's face. Jackson smiled at the two women and Karen said, "You take care of each other. That's the secret to marriage hardly anyone knows. As long as you do that, it will last."

April nodded and Karen kissed her cheek before she turned to Jackson and hugged him too. "Welcome to the family, Jackson honey."

Jackson smiled as he wrapped his arms around Karen and hugged her. She was motherly and kind and Jackson was happy that she would be in his life.

She pulled away and patted his cheek softly as he smiled down at her.

"Let's finish our pie. Jackson honey, it looks like you need another piece," she said as they all sat back down.

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! So I am updating this and I also posted a new story. Not sure how long that will last, so head over there and check it out and let me know your thoughts. It's called The Fall.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please enjoy this chapter! Make sure to leave me a review too!**

Never Saw It Coming

Chapter 17

April

April woke up early Saturday morning in her parents' house, feeling the hot Ohio morning sunshine stream through her bedroom window. Jackson was spooning her from behind, still sound asleep.

She smiled as she looked over her shoulder at him and she felt his morning wood on her lower back. April closed her eyes, trying to fight the urge to pin him to the bed and defile her childhood bedroom.

She tried to think about anything other than the fact that her body was throbbing in want for him and he was so close! And so ready...

Jackson must have felt her move because he hugged her to him closer and she groaned and said, "Don't do that! I already want you too bad!"

He chuckled and kissed her neck and she gasped as she tried to wriggle away from him. "Jackson!" she whispered, scandalized.

"April...you smell so fucking good," he said in a gruff voice as he buried his face in her neck, kissing and licking it as his hands travelled lower.

"Can you be quiet?" he whispered seductively in her ear, petting her gently over her PJ shorts suggestively.

April closed her eyes and nodded, biting her lip as he slipped his hand in her underwear. Jackson rubbed her at a slow maddening pace on her most sensitive spot and she panted as she tried to remember that her parents were somewhere in the house.

But it became near impossible when she felt Jackson begin to buck his hips, rubbing his erection against her ass. She groaned and he bit her earlobe and whispered, "Shhh, baby. Quiet now."

April nodded again and his pace quickened as he slid a finger inside her causing her eyes to roll as he probed her depths. His other hand rested on her breast, squeezing it gently and fingering the nipple in rhythm with his hips and hand. April writhed against his hand and his cock and she heard that he had to work hard not to make sounds too.

April turned her face to his and kissed him softly as he became frantic in his movements, adding another finger inside of her causing her vision to blur momentarily. She turned her face into her pillow as she tried to muffle her gasps of pleasure as they rolled through her body. She was close.

She felt Jackson's mouth next to her ear and he demanded in a hoarse voice, "I am going to come, April. Come with me."

His words...they caused the tightly sprung coil in her abdomen to spring haywire and she came in a silent scream as she felt Jackson thrust frantically against her ass and lower back, lost to his own pleasure. He grunted quietly as he spilled against her back and she panted and moaned quietly as his hips slowed with his release. She felt the pajama shorts and tank wet and sticky with his cum on it and she sighed in pleasure.

There had been so much anxiety riding on telling her parents they both needed to release some of that pent up stress. April couldn't think of a better way to do it. She sat up slightly and pulled off her tank top and peeled her shorts off before climbing back in bed in only her underwear and lying on top of a satisfied Jackson. And he was shirtless too. She shivered as her freshly sensitive nipples pressed against his chest as she relaxed on top of him.

He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair and softly down her back and said in a low, satisfied, lazy voice, "I really love you, you know?"

She smiled and nodded, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss.

"We leave tomorrow morning for Seattle. When we get there...I was thinking you could move in with me?" she asked, looking up at him. It hadn't escaped her notice that Jackson had done all the leg work in their relationship so far. He had taken all the big steps. Waited for her, was patient, constantly reassured her with frequent declarations of love. Proposed to her. It was now her turn.

Jackson smiled and she quickly rushed out, "Or I could move in with you...or we could get a new place," she rambled, nervously as she waited for his response.

"April, calm down. I want to move in with you," he said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

April smiled and asked, "Really?"

He nodded and chuckled, causing April to jostle on top of him. He groaned and April smiled and said, "We should get dressed before my parents come looking for us."

Jackson nodded and April leaned down and kissed him briefly before saying, "I have a plan to show you all my favorite places today. You are all mine."

"Liking the sound of that," he replied as she climbed off him and stood, stretching her happy muscles.

She smiled over her shoulder at him as he grabbed a fresh outfit from his suitcase and went towards the bathroom.

April smiled as she began to make her bed and then selected a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt that would work for today's agenda. She grabbed her bathrobe just as Jackson stepped back into her room and she smiled at him as she passed him on her way into the bathroom.

Jackson

Jackson walked into the kitchen as April finished getting dressed and Karen stood from the table where she was sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Jackson, honey let me fix you a plate of breakfast," as she grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and began serving up some French toast and bacon.

Jackson sat at the table and enjoyed two plates of her food before April even came down.

"Oh God, French toast. I'll never get him back to Seattle now," April said dramatically, touching Jackson's head as she passed him. He looked up at her with a smile as her mom handed her a plate with French toast on it.

"This is delicious, Karen," Jackson said around a forkful of food, "Even better than April's."

"April learned from me!" Karen said, amused.

"Hey! I make amazing French toast," April said defensively.

Jackson smiled and Karen said, "What are your plans for today?"

"I want to show Jackson around a little," April said, shooting her mom a meaningful look.

Karen nodded and said, "Good. Sounds good."

Jackson and April finished their breakfast and April looked Jackson over before nodding. He was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. It would do for today. She walked to the cupboard and filled to water bottles of ice water.

Jackson watched her in interest from the table as Karen, who must have guessed what April's plan was and began packing food up in a bag. She then handed Jackson some sunscreen and a baseball hat.

"You might need this," Karen said kindly. Jackson looked down at it and then up at his pale faced fiancé and wondered what they would be doing that required sunscreen.

Jackson looked up at April who was now holding the bag of food and the water bottles. She had her own little straw cowgirl hat on and he actually thought she looked kind of hot.

"Ready?" she asked as she walked towards the back screen door that led right out of the kitchen.

Jackson nodded and thanked Karen for breakfast before following April out the door. He looked apprehensively after April, who stopped when she noticed Jackson wasn't walking close enough behind her or beside her.

She smiled at him as he caught up to her and she said, "I promise...you'll have fun. Trust me?"

He nodded and smiled before saying, "Of course I trust you."

April grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a red barn. The day before April's dad said it was the stables. Horses. April was taking him horseback riding. Jackson instantly relaxed, having spent time around horses his whole childhood and into his teens as a polo player.

They had an impressive stable of horses and April released his hand and skipped to a particular stall excitedly. She squealed when she spotted a beautiful horse. It was maybe one of the most beautiful horses Jackson had ever seen. Growing up around equestrian shows, he had seen some beauties, but April's horse was truly magnificent.

"He is beautiful," Jackson said as he approached the stall and allowed the golden palomino horse nuzzle his hand.

"Thank you. He is an Akhla-Teke. They are known for their shining coats. They shimmer in the sunlight. I have raised him since he was a baby when my dad bought him," April said fondly, petting him between the eyes.

April reached in her bag and pulled out some sugar cubes for her horse.

"I thought we could take a ride," April said hopefully as she looked at Jackson.

"I would love that," Jackson said honestly, returning her smile.

April beamed and Jackson's heart skipped a beat. He would give anything, do anything to make her smile like that.

"You can ride with me if you aren't comfortable or I can ride a different horse if you want to ride Dec," April said, patting her horse's neck.

"Dec?" Jackson asked, interested how she had settled on that name.

"My mom told me a Latin word for beauty and excellence was 'decus'. So his name is Decus, but I have just called him Dec for short."

Jackson nodded and said, "His name fits him."

April smiled and gave Dec another cube of sugar. Jackson said, "You ride Dec. I'll ride another horse."

April nodded and they wandered the stalls as April explained the different temperaments of the other horses. She was very knowledgeable.

He selected a horse called Schatzi.

Jackson and April saddled up the horses and then they were off. April waved to her dad who was working on a tractor in the distance and Jackson also waved as he steered Schatzi after Dec. They made their way along a wooded path that circled the entire Kepner farm. April pointed out certain spots to Jackson, including a tree she had fallen out of and broken her elbow.

Whenever April and her horse emerged from the shadows into the sunlight, Jackson wished he had thought to bring his camera. She was simply beautiful, completely at ease on the magnificent horse, her seat natural.

Jackson only noticed she had stopped when she said, "I want to show you something, but we are going to have to dismount."

Jackson nodded, just now realizing how hot it was. April guided Dec off the path and through the trees and Jackson had no option but to jump off Schatzi and follow her, pulling on Schatzi's reigns and clicking encouragingly.

After walking a short distance April suddenly stopped at a clearing. They were at a small pond. The water was pristine and Jackson wanted to dive right in. April tied her horse to a nearby tree so that it could drink water and Jackson followed suit. When he had Schatzi tied, he turned and was surprised to see that April had removed her clothes except her bra and panties and was walking towards a tree near the edge of the water.

April looked over her shoulder at Jackson and he smiled. She grabbed a rope and used it to swing over the pond. At the perfect moment she shrieked and let go of the rope, crashing in the water.

Jackson laughed as April broke the surface and she wiped the water out of her eyes and said, "Get in! It feels great!"

Jackson grabbed the swinging rope and then got a running start. "WOOOHOOO!" he called out before he crashed into the water near April.

Jackson and April cooled off in the water and Jackson asked, "Did you come here as a child?"

"All the time," April said as she floated in the water, "In the summer, my sisters and I lived here practically. So did the other neighbors."

Jackson smiled and said, "This place is so...perfect. It would have been amazing to grow up here."

"It was," April said, looking around.

Jackson and April got out of the water and began to dry off. April sat on a patch of grass and lied out in an attempt to dry off and Jackson settled near her. She smiled down at him and said, "I am happy you saw my home, but I am even happier to go back to Seattle."

"We haven't even been here that long," Jackson pointed out.

"I know, but it seems that when you are off limits to me, I want you all the more," she whispered, leaning towards him and kissing him slowly, and passionately.

"We are alone now," he whispered against her lips.

April smiled seductively and straddled Jackson as she continued to kiss him urgently. Jackson groaned as she rubbed her panty clad center over him and he sat up and wrapped his arms around her possessively.

He unhooked her bra and kissed along her collarbone as April rubbed her fingers along the back of his neck. Jackson groaned and trembled as April's fingers rose goose bumps on his skin. He finally got her bra off and took her nipple in his mouth causing April to arch her back. Jackson hands busied themselves of pushing her panties over her hips. He laid back as he continued to push the small material down and Jackson groaned as April wriggled on top of him in an attempt to rid herself of her underwear.

Jackson groaned as April reached into his underwear and rubbed her hand over him. He grit his teeth the rolled April so she was on the ground.

April was on her back and Jackson was about to climb over her, but she rolled onto her stomach and whispered, "This way."

Jackson looked down at her soft, pale back in shock and she looked over her shoulder impatiently, her cheeks reddened from the heat and her eyes, glittering with lust.

"Jackson," she called him back. Jackson kissed her softly as he lined himself up with her entrance from behind and pushed into her. She cried out and Jackson knew he wouldn't last long. April was tight enough as it was. But their current position caused April to feel even tighter. The pressure on his dick was intense. April arched her back and said, "That feels amazing!"

Jackson thrust his hips as April looked over her shoulder at him. He leaned forward and held his lips to hers as he thrust, borderline roughly. They weren't exactly kissing, but more like holding their lips together, trying to fuse every single inch of their skin. Jackson only broke the kiss when he felt her tighten around him. She was about to fall over the edge.

Jackson kissed behind her ear and down her neck. With one...two...three thrusts April exploded and cried out in pleasure as her body shook under him. Her fluttering walls and cries of pleasure pulled his orgasm from him and he bit into her shoulder to muffle his groans of pleasure. April moaned as she felt his dull teeth and he licked her shoulder as he came down.

Both relaxed and Jackson barely was able to hold himself up as he pulled out of her and fell to the side. April rolled and leaned against him as he relaxed in the grass and he looked up into the trees. He would never forget this moment. So happy.

He kissed the top of April's head and said, "What brought that on?"

"I told you. Temptation has been very arousing for me," April said, looking up at him with a smile.

"Not that, I mean...the new position?" Jackson asked.

"I...I was just wondering what it would be like," April said, angling her face away from his gaze and he smiled and looked down at her.

"Like...a fantasy?" he asked, intrigued by his not so pure angel. She was just full of surprises.

April blushed and Jackson laughed down at her in disbelief as he hugged her tightly to him.

"No need to be embarrassed about your fantasies. I...want to know what they are," he admitted, wondering what else was swirling around the beautiful head of hers.

April was silent and Jackson assumed she was embarrassed, but she surprised him again. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling and hooded as she whispered, "I'll show you."

**So up next, going home to Seattle. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! So this is the last chapter. I didn't know it when I wrote it, but it felt right...so I want to take a little writing space and say thank you for reading my story and for all of your support. **

**Enjoy the ending and let me know what you all think! Thanks!**

Never Saw It Coming

Chapter 18

Jackson

Jackson and April sat in the restaurant, waiting for his mother and Webber to arrive. They had arrived early for a drink to steady their nerves. April looked to Jackson, shooting him a nervous smile. He reached for her hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly, even though he was nervous too.

His mother was strange about marriage. She was all for commitment and grandkids, but her marriage to Jackson's dad had given her mixed feelings about getting married, especially at a young age. Jackson and April weren't that young, but his mother wouldn't see it that way.

Jackson spotted his mother and squeezed April's hand and glanced their way.

Catherine squealed as she approached the couple with Richard trailing behind her.

"Oh babies! How was your vacation?" she asked as she hugged Jackson and patted his cheek lovingly. She then turned to April and hugged her and said, "Congratulations on passing your boards, honey. I knew you could do it."

April thanked Catherine as Richard also congratulated her. Once they had all settled down, they sat and ordered a bottle of wine.

"We are so glad to have you back in Seattle. What a nice idea to have dinner together," Catherine said as she sipped her wine.

April smiled and Jackson squeezed her hand and said, "We are glad to be back. We actually have some exciting news."

Catherine lifted a perfectly sculpted and arched eyebrow, looking briefly at April before refocusing on Jackson.

Jackson took a deep breath and said, "April and I are engaged."

Catherine's mouth dropped open and Jackson squeezed April's hand anxiously while his mother processed what to say. Webber was excitedly smiling and congratulating them, but Jackson's eyes were focused on his mother.

"Mom?" he asked, nervously prodding a reaction from her.

Catherine stood and Jackson feared the worst, but she walked around the table and embraced April. She whispered something in April's ear and whatever she said made April tear up and give her a watery smile.

When they pulled away from each other, Catherine looked to her son and whispered, "Congratulations baby."

Jackson smiled as he hugged his mom tightly. It meant everything that she approved.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner and afterwards April and Jackson went home to her apartment. They made love twice and afterward Jackson asked a satisfied and tired April, "What did my mom say to you?"

April smiled, her eyes still closed as she said, "She said…she could only let you go knowing it was me and that she was excited to have me as her daughter."

Jackson smiled and kissed on top of her head as he pulled her closer. Her arms tightened around him before they both fell asleep, with smiles on their faces.

April

April carried a box of Jackson's into her apartment, setting it down in the corner of the living room. It was the last box in his car and April sighed as she sat in her living room…their living room littered with his boxes.

He carried in the last laundry basket full of clothes and she smiled as she looked up at him. His shirt was off and he was sweating from moving all the big stuff. He walked over and rested his hand on either side of her head on the back of the couch, boxing her in. She really didn't mind, especially since the look he was giving her made her want to pull him down on top of her and have her way with him on the couch.

He leaned forward and kissed her slowly as April reached forward and rested her hands on his shoulders. He broke the kiss, but his lips hovered over hers as he smiled.

"There is one more box in the truck. Can you grab it for me?" he asked.

April sighed, feigning exhaustion before she nodded and kissed him softly once more. She went to the car, spotting the box. It wasn't heavy at all. Must be bedding or something.

April carried it in and set it on the coffee table. She reached for the box she had been unpacking and found it empty. She frowned in confusion but reached for the box she had just carried in. She reached for the scissors and easily got through the tape.

As she undid the flaps of the box she frowned when she encountered another cardboard box.

April called out, "Jackson? Is this a fragile box or something?"

"Yeah," he called from what sounded like the shower.

April frowned and took out the next box gently. She opened the box only to find another small one. Who the hell packed like this?

April went through three more boxes until she found one full of pink and white tissue paper. April squinted at it in bewilderment. She tentatively picked through the tissue paper, looking for whatever was breakable. That's when she saw it…a little black velvet box.

Tears filled her eyes as a small smile touched her lips. She reached in and looked up to see Jackson in his boxers and a t-shirt. April gave him a watery smile as he smiled and walked towards her. He leaned down and reached in the box and took the black velvet box out. It was a beautiful 1.6 carat cushion diamond with a halo of diamonds surrounding it, trailing down the sides of the thin platinum band ( /product/1-6-carats-cushion-cut-moissanite-diamond -wedding-band-proposal-ring-engagment-ring/).

Jackson gently took her hand in his and slid the ring on her ring finger. She looked down at it, feeling the tears course down her cheeks.

"Beautiful," he murmured, looking from the ring to her face. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Do you like it?" he asked, looking at her nervously.

"I…I love it. It's more perfect than I could ever have imagined," she said, her eyes transfixed on her ring. Jackson chuckled and sat next to her and pulled her into his side, kissing her temple.

"It feels so real now…so official," she said, wiggling her fingers to see the light dance on the sparkly ring.

Jackson smiled and said, "So…should we set a date now that it's official?"

April looked up at him and asked, "When do you want to get married."

"Soon," he whispered, leaning down and touching his lips to hers.

April smiled and said, "Me too."

They married three months later. A small chapel wedding in Seattle followed by a beautiful outdoor wedding reception at twilight, candles everywhere, illuminating the small party. It was small, and intimate, just what both of them wanted. There were even butterflies.

**So that's the end…I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please be sure to leave me with a review!**


End file.
